Another Verse: Encounters of the 3rd Great Shinobi War
by NoFear Phantom
Summary: In Another Verse, the 3rd Great Shinobi war rages. The Kannabi Bridge as fallen by the Yellow Flash, Konoha is on the verge of winning their 3rd great war. It is a mirrored, changing world. Characters from all over the naruto-verse have their own stories and paths that will ultimately influence the path of Obito. (Expanded universe of my fic Another Verse. Massive cross-overs.)
1. Kakuzu, the Immortal Bounty Hunter

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kekora: You actually split the Fic?

Author: I did.

Kekora:...May God have mercy on our souls.

**Author**

For my first time reader, please read. This story is an expansion of my other naruto based fic, Another Verse in the Cross-Over Multiverse.

Originally this story was going to occur with original story line, but due to the size of my stories I've split it. Original the story focused on the main characters Obito and Madara.

This story will be about the 3rd great shinobi war and how it continues and will eventually influence Obito's story.

There will be no single main character!

It will go through different characters, explain there place in this world and how the 3rd great war will affect them and their homes.

For those who do know this story, I can only ask you enjoy and review. A just to keep you somewhat interested know this.

"This is not the naruto world you think it is."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1. Kakuzu, the Immortal Bounty Hunter: Ambush at the Borders

-Borders of the Land of Grass and the Land of Rain-

"You were quite strong. But not enough though." Spoke a tall man in an all black cloak covering almost every part of his body, hiding his appearance quite well for the time. He was currently standing on the 2nd floor of a massive building, most likely once the home a highly influential and rich noble. Its massive interior spanned over 8 metres in every direction, even height, suggesting that it was a meeting room made for the company of guests. Now though it was in ruins and barely standing with half the roof and wall of the building blown off revealing its front balcony and the main street of the village which it stood along. From the cloaked man's position he could see the rest of the demolished and run down village surrounding him with crumbling stones, smashed glass and broken wood being the evidence of this enclosed war zone now at rest.

Although wide open for attack by the exposed wound of the buildings under the bright morning sunshine, it did not matter to the man for a number of reasons.

On the ground outside and building ground floor laid the corpses of a platoon of cloud shinobi. A shinobi examining them this day and age would only be slighting surprised by how they died. Signs of massive bruises forming and bursting with blood on impact, with snapped and twisted bones either popped out of the flesh or trying to pop, only to be restricted by skin, plagued the bodies.

The work of a strong, experienced and dangerous taijutus fighter, who in true, had honed his close combat skills from well over a decade of encounters and battles. He had been through this all before.

He felt confident and safe. At the moment.

The man eyed his prey with satisfied shadowed, green eyes being the only flesh exposed from his masked face. Black vines and threads ran from his right arm's long sleeve, hiding the individual's right hand the same as the opposite arm. The hundreds of threads rose and held the apprehended leader of this squad of cloud shinobi half a meter away from the man within the air.

The cloud shinobi struggled to breath as the threads choked and constricted on his throat. His eye were anguished and of fear, revealing the teen's despair at his opponent.

_'What is this monster? I have to escape!'_

The taller of the two grunted a laugh. "Hmp, it's not very often I find such a prize, however small it is." He commented satisfied with what little luck had brought him. "It really is the simple things in life one enjoys the most. I come to this village to look for valuables and money, and I take all the valuables and money. I get attack by a squad of cloud shinobi, l kill the squad of cloud shinbi. Yamakatsu, a rookie Jonin from the cloud who has a C-ranked bounty on his head leads them, so I capture him. I'm in need of a new heart, and you so happen to have the heart type I am in need of replacing." He continued in content. "It may be small but money is money. And I don't need you alive for the bounty."

_'No! I have to warn Yo—'_

**_SINK_**

The captor quickly out stretched his left hand, piercing the young man's chest with a sicken squelch, as blood began running down the body with his spear like hand.

"So I'll be taking your heart." He stated simply as the shinobi once known Yamakatsu eyes widen in pain and fear, and just as soon closed in acceptance. The tall man didn't flinch slowly pulling the heart of his victim from its home.

_'Better check their pockets too.'_ He thought not at all bothered by the organs and flesh trying to stop his actions._ 'My luck has been good so far. I may find some goods on these shinobi.'_ He continued to think. For a shinobi in his position, wars and battlefield were high profitable locations. Shinobi would always hold on to useful things whether they were weapons or stolen valuables that were attained through the course of the war. And even if by some chance they didn't, selling their armours, uniforms and equipment to their enemy's would always bring in some form of income. Despite what some (who did know him) knew he had for the longest period of time and even now considered himself a merchant first and shinobi second.

He flinch at his goal, pausing his actions that were taking longer then they should have. He glared and squinted at his surrounding removing his now red drenched left hand from the floating body still in trapped by the thread from his right sleeve.

**Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap**, Went the clapping of a new man seated on the iron railing of the balcony outside the building, facing the man with unusual joy through the buildings scar.

The man cloaked in black turned his head slowly to view the new arrival, not all that intimated by it. Seeing the seated man, the thread user could only stare strangely at him, unsure of what make of him. The man before him was pale white, as if he had been painted white, with dark red hair sticking straight up as if glue in the position and a headband wrapped around his left arm. He worn a strange vest black in color but out lined with yellow and decorated with a red diamond and heart symbol with white long pants. On his right cheek was a maroon star and on the left a green teardrop furthering the man's appearance as a jester or clown.

But it was clear to the man in black, the seemly immortal man known as Kakuzu, that his man was no push over. His smile, the gleam in his eye and even the way he held his shoulders revealed the immense blood lust the man had. This desire to fight, his lusting and thrill in killing the strong was manifesting slowly and affect of amity.

_'This one seems quite disturbed._' Noted Kakuzu feeling disturbed himself at the sight.

He fought with some of the best shinobi known to the world: The 1st Hokage during an assassination attempt, the 2nd Raikage and the Ginkaku squadron prior to the 1st shinobi war. Then during said war the white 10 fingers puppetmaster and the black eroding winds of the sand village. His list didn't end their either remembering recently, not long before the 3rd war started, his brief encounter with konoha's white fang and leaf blade. Those two were something else in his eyes, without doubt worthy of attaining the rank of elite jonin or even higher with their skills. Probably why it was a disappointment to Kakuzu to find that the white fang, with such power and potential, had died in such a way. Everyone was weak in their own ways he thought thinking about the white fang and those involved.

Without a doubt he fought with all kinds of fighter with different values and morals that amazed and astonished him almost as much as each of their own creative abilities. This encounter though was new to him, only further proving his idea of how war brings out some of the most interesting of shinobi or individuals. He never encountered a person of such bloodlust, that it began to feel like lust. A need of rush or pleasure that he never felt from killing intent, not that he was even sure it was.

The individual before him continued to stare with the uncanny bloodlust beginning to agitate and annoy Kakuzu. _'I know he's tough but I know can beat him'_. Kakuzu glare in annoyance at the smirking individual. _'He better lower that strange killing intent. Or I will kill him!'_ Kakuzu thought angered at actions of the content man in front of him.

"Hm, it looks like you put on quite the unique performance." The jest started in admiration. "A shame I couldn't see it. Or join it." He said smiling with joy and excitement. "My apologies, I have not introduced myself. My name is—"

"Brat." Kakuzu started lowly and firmly, catching the pale mans attention. "I hope you have a bounty. Your very being is pissing me of!" grunted Kakuzu angered at the creepy feeling the jester's killing intent was creating. It wasn't that his angered was being generated by fear of the strange killing intent but more so in that it seem to feel above him. As if the form of killing intent had a mind of its own, saw him as insignificant compared to itself and wanted Kakuzu to know as such.

Arrogance, was word that best described it.

In his anger of being treated as such Kakuzu released his own killing intent. Many others had died for a lot more against him but this guy was no exception.

The seated mans eyes widen in excitement and shock feeling it. "Ooo, you're very strong." He said starting to somehow enjoying the killing intent of the older shinobi in front of him. "I've only every felt such killing intent from one other and he was the only S-Ranked shinobi I had ever faced. Yet your intention is at a higher level than that. Probably enough to even render genin helpless and civilian unconscious in the right circumstances." He lectured showing his own intellect as his face seemed to darken.

"Killing intent that can reach the same level as aura is beyond rare, considering that it is a weaker form of intimation." He stated as this new form of killing intent known as aura became visible, surrounding him, darkening and swelling into a dark purple atmosphere. "I can't wait to kill you."

"Hmmmm." Grunted Kakuzu becoming further angered by confidence of the brat before him and the change of colour in the atmosphere around him. He had never heard of this 'aura' before and yet from what he could feel, it was as if all his senses had picked up on a disastrous and dangerous being, practically shouting the power like a Biju's charka.

Killing intent could be used to express the experience that were faced by one and how their will as a shinobi had polished from battle. Yet this felt quite simply like, some next level shit. Like an extreme expression of one's personality, experiences, intentions and desires in a physical and yet visible form that could not be done with killing intent unless through unique and powerful genjutus's.

_'Oh, he can sense and see aura without any prior knowledge or training of it._' Hisoka realised practically reading the man thoughts, his inner self squirming in extremely disturbing pleasure . _'Very Interesting, I wonder how?'_ he pondered in curiosity.

Then Kakuzu felt another so called 'aura' in the opposite direction of the enemy he was turned to. Turning his head and looking up calmly he could see another individual stuck to one of the still remaining top corners of the second floor ceiling and walls. This time it was a female, her feet with no shoes connected to opposing walls, her arms spread wide, her hands just below the ceiling on opposing walls also.

Looking at her she was wearing a purple dudou on her chest supported with eight straps appearing to meet on her back. She wore long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and her dark hair was styled into to horn-like bangs fastened with pink ribbons. Hanging around her neck also was a headband mirror the one around the others arm.

Her 'aura', as they called it, was visible to Kakuzu as well being very similar to the jester's with an enormous amount of battle lust and excitement. She too began to exhibit a dark purple aura, her eyes twinkling a bright purple like the shine of a predator watching its prey.

They were both tough and extremely dangerous, their aura giving away their clear goal. Which was simply to kill him.

Although surprised by this discovery and level of uncertainty that this new power was causing him, Kakuzu was not intimated by their power. In fact, the sensation reminded him of his failed assassination of the 1st Hokage, of course removing the feeling of lust. Remembering the power and force that Hashirama could release with his own unique killing intent, he would almost say they were similar if not the same. But still it was nowhere near the senju's level and as such couldn't truly unnerve the veteran that, even for the brief single second it lasted, experience the senju's 'killing intent' when he went into sage mode.

Terrifying how quickly Hashirama ended their fight with unnatural ease. Being as old as he was with all the knowledge and experience he had gained, Kakuzu knew full well that as he was, he wouldn't last at all against the senju's full power. Not that it really matter at this point.

"As I was saying, my name is Hisoka." The seated man hisoka announced as Kakuzu snapped out of his past experiences taking notice in the corner of his eye Hisoka's words. "And the girl suck to the wall there is Juri."

It then hit Kakuzu. He grunted a laugh appearing to smile under his mask realising the origin of the headbands the 2 had. "Hmhaha, I knew that the land of frost was in on the entertainment business. Casinos, brothels, clubs and bars, sumo wrestling, taijutus tournaments and yes even circuses litter their village and capital. But to see 2 of their shinobi dressed as clowns is quite humours."

"You shouldn't take us so likely." Spoke Juri for the first time in a passionate tone. "Underestimate us and you might just lose your life in a beautiful death." She continued wanting so dearly to fight the man before her.

"Sorry, but right now I'm more worried about losing my bounty then fighting you two." Kakuzu gestured lightly shaking the still floating corpse in his tendrils. "But then again...I want to rid myself of both of your existences now rather than later." He growled in force irritated by how their form of killing intent had such arrogance and confidence in it, while in 'HIS' presence of all things. _'They don't know what their getting themselves into.'_ He thought to himself releasing an even larger amount of killing intent then before. They were intimidating and picking a fight with the wrong person.

Juri's whole body seem to flinch and squirm as the aura surrounding her lighten to lighter purple momentarily before returning to the darker purple. "Oh God Hisoka! I really want to fight this man! I don't care if he is stronger than me. A rush against this man will defiantly remain in my heart forever." She squealed blushing in enjoyment and pleasure at Kakuzu's killing intent.

_'What heart are talking about you sadist freak?'_ Kakuzu thought simply. _'The world just keeps filling with freaks.'_ He sighed in his mind not all considering his own abilities.

"Patience Juri. I'm sure this old veteran will enjoy the company of a young, exotic fighter such as yourself soon enough."Hisoka stated happily, squinting at her from his seat.

_'Can't deny that she does have a good body and figure._' Kakuzu thought looking over her quickly to. Who wouldn't notice the girl with such a revealing top showing more skin than most women would be willing. Especially during a fight.

"I know that I could barely hold myself back when I first meet you." Hisoka stated honestly. "However you're being quiet rude Juri. How can you play with a stranger when you don't even know their name?" he continued out stretching his own open hand casually towards Kakuzu and Juri, gesturing the question that had both himself and his companion curious.

Juri smiled, blushing for a number of reasons.

_'Hmm, what's this feeling?' _pondered Kakuzu feeling as if something were amiss with the man's question. He had been standing side on the whole time keeping them both in sight. Now though, he was feeling as if the two were about to pounce as he glared at the two in anticipation. Hisoka on the right and Juri on the left.

_'He hasn't moved and neither has she._' Kakuzu thought. _'As much as I want to kill them, they have information that I don't, that could prove to be 'profitable'. 'I'll play it out until they strike first.'_ He deduced confidently, curious to the abilities and knowledge they had and how it meant the possibility of a profit for himself. What was aura? How did they gain it? Where did they learn it? Was the land of frost and frost village in on it?

_'If the frost had gained such a strange powers during the time of war, who knows what will happen. Hell, if Kumo knew they might even make a move against them being neighboring countries.'_ Kakauzu noted thinking about the natural in which the land of lightning's village operated. _'Dam, what am I thinking? That's not my concern. Though that does remind me of another question I haven't thought of that might be valuable.'_

"Hmm, OK. I'll tell you who I am brats." Kakuzu started as the frost shinobi watched carefully. "However, it clears as to why I am here, but I still don't know the reason you're here. I doubt that I'm the purpose you're in this village." Kakuzu continued certain that they didn't know him and that they only came after seeing the damage outside.

"That doesn't...'really' concern you, bounty hunter." Hisoka countered hesitating somewhat. "When war occurs all manner of warriors and soliders appear."

"Even those from a country taking no part in this war?" Countered back Kakuzu.

"Please, we all know that there are no neutral parties during times of war." Juri returned flustering light red cheeks in anticipation. "Orders are orders. And those who enjoy the orders will most likely receive them." She finished as her whole body began to tense and tighten with excitement, wanting nothing more than to assault the man with merciless, ruthless strength.

_'Shit, this kunoichi is practical getting wet with possibility of fighting me.'_ Kakuzu thought slightly surprised that such a girl existed. "I'm surprise that two wild ones, such as yourselves, would continue to take orders despite your obvious yearning for violence." Kakuzu said noting Hisoka pushing himself of his seat, slightly hunch over, hands and legs positioned to dart at any moment yet still watching him with a drunken, sleep deprived, yearning in his eyes.

"Fuck it." Sighed Kakuzu understanding that no information was going to leave these two. And he personally wasn't the patient type. "Fine brats, I'll tell you who I am." He repeated darkly as the frost shinobi shook impatience. "I am Kakuzu, former Anbu General and former Assassin of the waterfall village. I hope that your third-rate, village corpses will earn me a handsome amount of money." He growled in a dark, low, angered and powerful voice.

As soon as the words left Kakuzu mouth it began. First, within milliseconds of his words Hisoka threw out his hands forward in front of himself before quickly throwing them back out wide. The first movement launching 4 cards forward at Kakuzu with 4 following with the second movement, making a total of 8 cards.

Seeing them coming over a vast area Kakuzu dived and rolled forward from his side standing position. His bounty seemed to float for a moment as the cards quickly advanced. They missed the corpse which was lightly lowered and push away to one of the still standing wall corners to safety. The wriggling stream of vines stretched across the floor now less than a third of a metre of the ground.

Quickly looking up from his kneeing position, his right arm and trendrils slightly still out stretched across the floor returning, Kakuzu could see that the cards had pierced the wall while Juri soared straight at him with glee. Not fazed at all, Kakuzu raised and pulled his right arm wide, across and back causing the tendril free from the bounty to whip up behind Juri. She grinned at her opponent's action.

_'What?'_ thought Kakuzu as Juri back flipped forward in mid-air avoiding the whip which lashed out, under and pass her returning to him. She spun forward planning to round house kick Kakuzu with her heel. Kakuzu grunted a sigh before quickly blocking and smacking the heel with his left hand off and back into the air along with the owner.

_'Behind me!'_ Kakuzu thought surprised, reacting quickly to the split second attack from behind, sidestepped to his left dodging Hisoka's left hand upper cut. It struck straight threw the air with a massive force that disoriented the image of hisoka's arm and the air surrounding it as Kakuzu tendrils finished returning within his right sleeve.

_'Not bad. They've synced their attacks from opposing direction, trying to hit my blind spots while I focus on the other.'_ Kakuzu noted impressed by how their basic teamwork and skill were at their highest. _'But...'_

_'Huh?!'_ Thought Hisoka, as Kakuzu quickly hooked and grabbed Hisoka's left arm with his still out stretched right arm. He stepped in close to Hisoka, as the long sleeve of Kakuzu right arm wrapped around Hisoka's hand constricting it. Before Hisoka could even react to his enemy's action, Kakuzu went back to back with Hisoka reaching over and around Hisoka's head with his left arm before painful pulling forward, squeezing and choking hisoka neck while gripping his head.

_'Now._' though Kakuzu as he swiftly pulled and out stretch his right arm pulling hisoka's left arm as well. While he did this Hisoka quickly grabbed Kakuzu back, readying his stance to try and break free of the choke hold that pinned him.

_**POP!**_

With a violent and disturbing sound Hisoka left arm dislocated from its place causing him to grunt in pain at the attack. Hisoka smile had disappeared. This situation was looking bad and the man before was impossible fight to with his physical strength alone. He was careless with his attack and vastly underestimated his enemies' abilities causing him to get caught.

_'Now for your hea-?'_ Kakuzu quickly change is stance twisting and rising his left leg for a kick which collided and intercepted with Juri diving right kick.

_'Got you!'_ Praised Juri her eyes widening with excitement at how sturdy and powerful her opponents kick was. It was all good and fun when she won great fights with ease, but it was when she felt like she was on the verge of death where she really felt alive. She may not have been in danger, but seeing Hisoka only seconds away from dying had shown her just how great Kakuzu was.

"Water style: Spring bloom!" she spoke as in the brief second the two collided, water formed in between the attacks before bursting with a mass amount of force directly straight to Kakuzu's leg and body.

**BANG!**

Kakuzu's leg and body were blown back as he stood fast, his right leg grinding and tearing through the surface of the floor. Juri was to thrown back high in the enclosed area but she quickly reached the ceiling above her, flipping and planting her hands and feet on it as best she could.

The jutsu did not change Kakuzu's stance all that much proving just how sturdy and build he was. However the attack provided enough strength to surprise him to the point that Hisoka was able to see a chance to escape. Still being held by his enemy, Hisoka smoothly and carefully threw another card along his constricted arm, slipping and cutting the long sleeve wrapped around his hand and wrist. As the constriction disappeared he quickly slipped from the hold to safety.

_'Annoying brats.'_ Thought Kakuzu not all concerned or injured but angered by the power of the shock and how it had caught him of guard. Looking under his left shoulder he could just see Hisoka's back as he attempted to escape. His right hand turned black with a stone texture, as he spun on the spot to bring his fist down with a powerful hit. Hisoka reacted quickly by rolling out of the fists direction and across the floor.

"Earth style: Earth spear." muttered Kakuzu as his hand smashed the floor straight through to the ground floor below with a loud bang kicking up a small amount of dust. Hisoka continued to roll escaping the bone crushing attack before quickly grabbing a fallen support beam, using it as an anchor to smoothly hop back to his feet. Hisoka eyed his opponent in interest and a ready stance not at all wanting to give the man a chance to counter even as the feeling of glass and pins entered his shoulder. Juri gracefully stared from her laying position on the ceiling waiting for Kakuzu to make a move.

_'Well that was close.'_ Thought Hisoka looking to his useless arm hanging off his body._ 'He saw through our blind hit and run tactic and went for a grappling technique to keep one close enough to focus on the other. A risky move when one doesn't know their opponents abilities but he did it with complete confidence'._ He continued looking to silent man kneeling and looking at the hole he had produced with this hand still in it.

_'Not only that but he was also able to grasp my hand with nothing but his sleeve and none of our attacks have truly affected or damaged him. Had he grabbed my arm with his own hand instead of sleeve, I definitely wouldn't have been able to escape and my neck and head would only be connect by my skin and flesh right now.'_ Thought Hisoka analysing the brief exchange of fists. _'That hole, the feeling of the charka that laced his sleeve and the natural of this fighting and personality. He must primarily be an earth style user.'_ Hisoka concluded having devised his own method to discovering an opponent element type. _'That being the case it also explains why Juri's attack wasn't as effective. But that doesn't explain why he grabbed me with his sleeve instead of his hand.'_ Hisoka concluded now very cautious of Kakuzu abilities and now positive that he was hiding his true power.

Hisoka smiled in ecstasy. To find difficulty in facing one who only showed limited amounts of his abilities was something else. He felt despair and death creep upon him in that 9 second exchange and was now on edge, careful and wary of his next move. He was losing and loving it.

_'I better step it up. Teasing him like before will get me kill.'_ Hisoka though producing one of the creepiest smile he could do in happiness. _'I'll show him why magic tricks are considered as all smoke and mirrors.'_

_'He escaped.'_ Though Kakuzu kneeling on the spot thinking able his opponents and his choice of letting them attack first so he could either finish the fight quickly with a counter or learn their style of fighting before they learnt his. _'He uses cards as projectiles, is constantly releasing malice with aura, and is silent, quick, strong and agile.'_ He listed noting Hisoka's the strange use of cards and his surprise attack.

_'The cards have to be chakara enhanced to be used offensively. So if I can figure out his chakara nature I should be able to counter it correctly.'_ He continued remembering how they pierced and cracked the wall. _'On top of that, I wouldn't have been able to dodge that surprise attack had he not been releasing that 'aura' thing.'_ Kakuzu remembered. _'Was it a Shunshin he used to get behind me?'_ Kakuzu continued wondered, concerned not just by the speed but by how silent it was. No amateur killer could move in such a way. Hisoka was definitely a professional. An assassin.

_'There's not just that as well. Her movements were questionable as well.'_ Kakuzu thought. Although Juri's attack was impressive, her taijutus and water style ninjutus were not his concern. _'She got back up way too quickly. I should have had more than enough time to kill the first after the force I used to knock her away!'_ Kakuzu continued unsatisfied with how things were going. _'And how did she dodge my first attack? I can understand her knowing where it was coming from watching me but she hopped in mid flight!'_ He concluded unable to accept that she could suddenly change directions in mid air so easily. True he could do such a thing easily but for a no name to, was unacceptable to him. _'I want to end this quickly and quietly being that we are in a war zone. But unlike those cloud rookies these two won't die silently. I'll be taking a risk using ninjutus but I should be able to overpower them.'_ He concluded still kneeling.

Juri grinned and crept along the ceiling on all fours focusing only on the desire to fight. _'If close combat won't give me an opening then lets see if mid-range jutus will.'_ She released the charka on her hands, letting herself hang by her feet before quickly going through some hand signs.

_'Here she comes.'_ Kakuzu muttered in his head, effortlessly activating his signature technique without any indication, causing his body to go stone black.

"Fire style: Silence Summer Musa!" Juri noted releasing the charka on her feet from the ceiling, spinning in any direction possible while falling. Yellow and purple flames ignited on her feet flying and scattering in waves at Kakuzu as she spun. The flames swallowed and engulfed Kakuzu who stood fast unfazed by the attack. The flames scorched across the floor and walls in a wave of yellow and purple as Hisoka watched the blaze that completely ignored him while he casually popped his shoulder back into place with ease.

_'Flames that quickly engulf their enemy blinding and burning all the while without producing any loud explosions that could gain attention.'_ Hisoka stared into the flames as if watching a beautiful starry night, satisfied with Juri's ninjutus.

Juri landed smoothly, crouching subtly, smirking and biting her lip in pleasure. Watching the flames spin and twirl in a dance she could just make out Kakuzu's figure in the sea before her. With a roar the flames were blown back as said figure burst threw quickly, left arm raised ready to swing out and back hand the girl in front. She bounced from her crouching position in to the air, dodging the attack.

"Hm." She shrugged in mid air before attacking. "Aarrrrhhh!" She cried in mid-air, rapidly round house kicking Kakuzu who just as rapidly blocked and deflected the kicks with only his left arm. Each impact echoed as they exchanged blows in a blur of actions. Seeing his own opportunity, Kakuzu swiftly threw a stone hard jab at the air born girl. She didn't stop grinning as she somehow cart wheeled in thin air dodging his attack again before spinning and preparing to round house kick him in the face.

_'Annoying.'_ Kakuzu thought watching the kick coming as if it were standing still. Turning he was about to block only to find he could no longer move with his usual ease, as if being restricted by lose ropes._'What now.'_ He thought casually, not seeing it as a problem.

**BANG!**

Juri kicked him straight on the left side of his face, echoing another impact that sounded like a stone striking stone. Juri gritted her teeth in slight pain from the impact, but continued to grin happy to cause the man to falter somewhat. Using the jutus that Hisoka had used to her advantage she rapidly bounced in the air all around Kakuzu, kicking him again and again and again making him move slightly in the direction struck.

'_Oh my god! This man is great!'_ She though smiling in a creepy fashion similar to Hisoka as Kakuzu continued to glare unimpressed by the girl's attempt of knocking him out. It was as if she was a child trying to hurt her parent for not getting her an ice cream only for the parent to take the hit and almost laugh at the child's action. Of course though Kakuzu wasn't laughing.

"God..Dam..BRAT!" Roared Kakuzu as the floor covered in flames caved in to the ground floor, causing the flames to burst out to the rest of the room, as flares of flames scorched the air around them, hiding much of interior of the building. Suddenly the feeling of restriction was released and Kakuzu went to punch the girl with irritated force, who again dodged by hopping on thin air.

"I've had enou—" Kakuzu roared before Hisoka rose from the sheet of yellow and purple flames under him to uppercut him in the face.

_**BANGG!**_

He floated in air as Juri went to swing a stomp on the back of his neck like an axe, smiling with a massive red blush and a bright purple aura around her.

"HHAAAHH—

**BANG!**

"-GGAH!"

As the attack connected, faster than either of the frost shinobi could see, a swarming stream of grey, green and black tentrils shoot itself from the newly formed pit of fire connecting to the one arm that Kakuzu hadn't used to fight Juri. Before either of them could react or even see, at the same time a stone textured hand busted through the ceiling above straight at Juri, before grabbing her by the neck.

Her eyes widen in shock at the attack before she was pulled by the hand and tendrils back through the ceiling with destructive force smashing the ceiling wider. Hisoka watching only saw the hand grab the girl knowing that it was now or never to activate his jutus. Turning his attention to Kakuzu he gripped the palm of hand activating the technique.

"Secret technique: Bungy Gum!"

Kakuzu spun planning to kick the jester with a stone foot but before he could even do that the wood beam that Hisoka had used as an anchor shoot from it place smashing into the massive man's back. Chips of wood were flown everywhere as Kakuzu wavered at the surprise attack as Hisoka flipped back putting some distance between them. Kakuzu grunted again before pointing his only free hand at Hisoka like a spear, who now for the first time could see his opponents hand. Looking at it the only thing that looked strange was the stitching surrounding its wrists. It then got very strange to him when the stitching began to release and untie themselves.

His hand out stretched and pointed like a spear at his enemy, Kakuzu focused causing at least 12 of the stitching to shoot out as thin tendrils at speeds unknown to the many of the shinobi population. All 12 pierced Hisoka with ease straight through to the wall decorated and pierced by cards.

_'I knew he had a unique Shunshin no jutsu.'_ Kakuzu thought as the mirrored copy of Hisoka dispersed into smoke. Kakuzu looked around trying to find the man, in front of him was the wall of cards, to his right the fire pit, behind him the baloney, to his left his corpse prize.

_'Above.'_ He commented to himself as Hisoka came down from behind swinging his right leg out when Kakuzu spun left and caught it with predicted ease. As Kakuzu spun left, Hisoka could see the vine-like threads starting from Kakuzu's right sleeve streaming behind him into the pit of fire on Kakuzu's left, leading outside and around the building. Now Kakuzu's left hand was gripping the jesters ankle and his right hand was gripping the acrobats neck.

Outside the building, 15 ft above the roof, Juri was elevated higher and quicker than she was ready for before quickly being pulled to the rubble below, plummeting with a loud smash sending dust and rocks into the air. Not finished with the girl Kakuzu drag her around the building and across the ground in a line of dirt before flinging her in a building on the opposite side of the burning, street building that he and Hisoka were occupying. With a loud crash she ploud through the collapsed building unwillingly as Kakuzu could just see her image fly into the structure from the baloney when he turned to blocked Hisoka.

He looked to Hisoka who was about to try his luck at kicking with his free left leg while still air born. Kakuzu felt his adrenaline running faster as he pulled Hisoka's leg down quickly, putting the jester of balance before he could attack. That was all the time Kakuzu needed to throw his stone black head forwards to headbutt the pale faced man with a loud bell. While Hisoka was thrown back hard, Kakuzu's other hand that had been tossing Juri around like a rag doll retracted from the colourful pit of flames behind him back to his sleeve.

_'Hmm what the...?'_ he thought feeling a slight pain while seeing something shine for a moment.

Right before Kakuzu's headbutt, Hisoka saw the attack coming and thought he would try his luck at piercing the man's chest with a chakara sharpen, spear-like hand, claws included plus 3 cards in between his fingers. Fortunately for Hisoka the cards pierced but unfortunately his fingers only made it half deep before Kakuzu's head butt him sent him back out onto the baloney. His head was ringing as a large bruise formed and broke the skin, causing blood to trail down his face.

Smacking the railing with his back with a loud THUD, Hisoka quickly steadied and lifted himself as best he could on the railing still dazed before clapping his hands together in a seal. He smirked as the 3 cards lit up in light on Kakuzu's chest.

'_Explosives.'_ Kakuzu noted, still not so much concerned as he was annoyed, quickly reached up to pull the cards out.

_'You won't make it.'_ Hisoka thought his purple aura darkening at the man's action and the thrill the fight was bring him. Nothing had gone the way he and Juri wanted but they didn't care. This right in front of them was what they lived for. Deception, power, strength, lust and fighting were their lives and exchanging it with others was their passion.

**BANGG!**

The cards set off with another loud and bright bang causing more of the house to collapse to the ground below making those present wonder how much longer it would remain standing. Smoke, flames and dust erupted from the open wound of the building trying to escape, blowing right into Hisoka's sight who raised an arm to stop the dust. Hisoka continued to smirk at the sight, shaking his arms to loosen them lowering his guard, preparing for when the man would soon attacked again.

_'You haven't even managed to come close to killing me.'_

_**CRRRISSSBBAANNG**_

"Lightning style: False darkness"

Out of the smoke, dust and flames, without any prior indication shoot a bright, blue, bending bolt of electricity straight at Hisoka who quickly raised both arms to block. He had not been expecting an attack so soon but never the less reacted with breakneck speed. However it did very little as the lightning became thin burning and slicing straight through his arms like a small, thin blade, however when reaching his left chest side, expanding and blasted its way through leaving a black scorched hole big enough for a child to force their hand through.

Hisoka coughed blood, impressively silently, almost losing consciousness.

The attack continued on through Hisoka into the rubble that Juri landed in, exploding with a blue electrical shock wave that crumbled away any form of earth near it. With the force and momentum of the attack Hisoka was to thrown back smashing and tearing the iron railing behind him off the baloney ad with him to the ground.

Hisoka glanced at the man through the cover of polluted air just before he was thrown back. Looking he could see that most of the clothing that once covered the man's left side had been blown off revealing some of Kakuzu's secrets. In the milliseconds slowed from Hisoka massive amount of adrenaline, he could see Kakuzu's left chest and arm coloured in the same stone black texture they held during fight suggesting that his entire body had been harden when fighting explaining the man's amazing defences.

But that was not what concerned Hisoka. The strange white and yellow mask with an open mouth, sticking out of his open wound was what concerned him. To top that, of which annoyed Hisoka somewhat, was that the only damage on Kakuzu's chest were a few drops of blood running down his open wound. There were no organs, only a swamp of black threads, tendrils, whip, stitches, vines and anything else you could use to describe the exposed clumps around the white mask. They acted quickly, as they pulled the mask back in making it sink into the body as they began pulling, stretching and stitching the skin back together.

Hisoka grinned at the strange sight that lasted milliseconds.

_'This isn't over._' He stated in his head confidently this time gripping both of his damaged, crossed hands hard. _'Again. Bungy Gum._'

_'Finally I go—'_ thought Kakuzu in hope only to heard the wall behind him crack and burst from the socket of the building straight at him with sudden speed.

_'Oh come on!'_ Kakuzu thought peering at the flat surface of brick and wood flying straight at him from behind. The building could no longer stand the damage caused to it as the whole structure shook. Quickly stretching his right hand out, he grabbed his bounty and jumped at the incoming wall with much strength. His left hand remained blacker then ever as he threw out his stone, solid fist enforced with more than an efficient amount of chakara. The punch shattered the piece of structure, blasting a hole straight through for himself to exit from, bringing his prize with him to the pile of rubble on the other side.

Kakuzu landed swiftly with ease on the other side, as the building collapsed on the cloud corpses below with a loud bang and an eruption of now normal red and yellow flames. Glancing across the new pile of rubble he could just see and sense the presence of the enemy he had been trying to kill, watching him casually with a sea of fire behind and in front of them.

_'Hmm. Just what is going on?'_ Kakuzu thought his skin returning to its tan colour as he become irritated at Hisoka's and juri's appearance. There were no wounds on them. The blood on hisoka's face and the holes in his chest and arms had all disappeared. Juri didn't have a scratch on her as if the ride of death he had put her through was nothing more than a sea of pillows.

_'Impossible. There's no way they have such a regenerative ability.'_ Kakuzu thought, running through the possibilities. As he original thought, the two frost shinobi had no chance of killing him, but he didn't think that they would be able to escape from him, UNWOUNDED! There was no denying that he had wounded both of them. They couldn't have used such a fast healing jutus! There was no chance or opportunity to do so.

_'Is it genjutus? No I would know if it were genjutus.'_ He thought feeling the flow of his chakara quickly not sensing any abnormalities. He dismissed his thoughts thinking that if they could use genjutus they would have during the fight, but neither of them had or even suggested the use of it. They just didn't seem the types to use genjutsu even with slight evidences.

Hisoka and Juri grinned seeing Kakuzu's very slight change in features at their appearance. As far as Kakuzu could tell they mumbled something to each other even covering their mouths to stop Kakuzu from reading their lips. Then Hisoka looking him dead in the eye smirking with the same creepy pleasure that occurred when he did so. He spoke assuming that Kakuzu would be able to understand his words before jumping away with Juri in toll.

_'That brats mocking me.' _Kakuzu thought angered at being treated in such as fashion again by the same person.

_"It was fun Kakuzu-san, but it has to stop here for now. I hope we fight again."_ Were Hisoka's final words before he left.

Kakuzu growled in angering running in the opposite direction into the forest to leave. He wasn't going to chase them.

Kakuzu didn't like the idea of rivals, or competition for that manner. He thought himself a merchant, a business man who dealt with the trade of the most rare, desired and forbidden items in the word. As such keeping his identity secret was very important to him and he didn't want a rival to seek him out for battle. Rivalry didn't bring money much like how the connection between people didn't bring money. Connection was something he didn't want or need with his field of work whether it was rivalry, friendship, family, lovers, religion or country. He learnt long ago you can only depend on yourself, power and money. Everything else was like a lying demon to him that needed to be slain.

It was his personally, power and money that keep him hidden from the world seen by the eyes of its leaders. Most kages didn't know him and what he was cable of, and those who did only thought him a legendary failure and traitor who was no threat. So wrong they were.

Shinobi, samuri, civilians, missing-nin and the like would pay no heed to him because of his attitude towards other, remaining ignorant of his power. Those who did learn of his power would more often than not be found dead supposedly killed by missing-nin or enemy shinobi.

The best though for the immortal, were the Daimyo's. They were the easiest to manipulate due to their greed, envy, pride and laze when Kakuzu had to deal with them. They would allow him to do nearly anything, in any nations given the right price. And Kakuzu always had the right price. Unknown to many but he was one of the richest people in the world even though he wasn't a leading figure of any kind. A simple unknown merchant with no underlyings who in reality had vast richest that people wouldn't even begin to imagine. In truth it was money that made more of his image than his personally ever did.

But something strange had been happening in the shinobi world.

Something that made him think his lifestyle was to going to change soon.

Two shinobi from a third-rate village, had escaped him using abilities that he just couldn't figure out. Instantaneous regeneration and movement, flight, invisible restrictions and a power more intimating than Killing intent known as Aura.

And then there was the invitation he received a few days before.

He thought about it but the frost shinobi would have to wait though as he could soon sense the approach of a 2 squads of shinobi. Feeling bad knowing that the corpses he left behind could have been valuable selling items he picked up the pace. Chances were now thought that the corpses were ruined for use, either being buried or burned by the effects of battle. Using Ninjutsu really wasn't a good idea as he originally thought.

He paused, stopping and eyeing the area. He was being monitored. Moving even faster than the tendrils he used to try and kill Hisoka, he throws out 12 shuriken with one hand, composed of wind style chakara into the bushes and trees around him. The speed of which went far beyond breaking the sound barrier.

To a civilian it would appear that he hadn't even moved as invisible lines of distorted wind sliced through everything with absolute ease causing chips of wood, leaves and even blood to fall and litter the ground.

_'Six lizard summons, a recon type shinobi.'_ He thought seeing the cut up forms of purple lizards twitching from the attack they didn't even realised was happening. He was somewhat impressed that they began tracking him so early on but didn't care either way.

He looked at his free hand and full hand dragging the body on the ground, taking a moment to evaluate himself. _'Using second hand elements from a single heart just isn't going to cut it. Better take this heart out when I've put some distance between the village. His wind style will help me alot. Shame I haven't figured out how to use bloodlines hearts, his one in particular is quite adaptable during battle.'_ Thought Kakuzu confirming some of his weakness he hopped to fix in the future.

Shaking his thoughts he lifted his prize with ease over his shoulder and swiftly began to run deeper into the forest for cover, planning to go South where all the partying was happening. Being asked by such a high level of authority there had him curious to future potential profit. He had been asked by said group to help them with the war, hearing of high risk mission he had undertaken from lower leveled villages. He would work for them for the right price but just as he treated Hisoka and Juri, he had not interest in knowing the group on a personal level or even joining them. It was just another job.

He sighed as he ran.

The world was changing again into a new era and all those who traveled the land of rain would be the next figures of power. Not all that interest in becoming one of the figures though, Kakuzu was planning only to use the next series of war zones as only harvesting areas for his business. Unfortunately, he felt somewhere in the back corners of head that he would have to change tactics soon. The recent changes of the world had him even considering, perhaps taking on a more influential position in the underworld's black market. But until such a time, everything was a job, and a resource that he hoped would benefit himself.

Let it be noted however, that he was the type to hold grudges against those who really pissed him off.

_'20% was too little. If I see either of those 2 again, I'll kill them.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My rewrite of Another Verse has started.

Of course, I'll reference the characters all again from the original piece.

Kakuzu from naruto, everybody should know.

Hisoka from Hunter x hunter and Juri from Street fighters are shinobi of the frost village if you know it.

Next chapter shouldn't be to long since all I really need to do is fix the grammar, spelling and comprehension mistakes from the 7 chapters I split.

Review, comment and endorse.


	2. Nii Yugito, the Two Tails Jinchuriki

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2. Nii Yugito, the Two Tails Jinchuriki: Saboteurs of the Cloud

-Borders of the land of Grass and the Land of Rain-

It was strange.

She had spent most of the beginning of her life alone, in fear and hated by many. The hate that people would show her was reasonable but completely misplaced. She didn't deserve the isolation, fear and uncertainty that she had experienced at such an age. It wasn't like she chose this path of power and control, unloved and mercilessly treated by those around her.

Like an abandon kitten in a small box, freezing and exposed to the mercy of the rain clouds, the lightning and the thunder. They decided whether she was to be happy, to be powerful, to be controlled or to be alive. People would walk by in the rain looking at the creature cowering in small square walls. Some showed hate for unknown reasons, some for known reasons, and some showed interest in a sense that spelled danger.

But from that point of view it could also be seen who out of those walking by just didn't care. They didn't care what she was, did or going to do. They didn't even care if she was a monster or a harmless kitten. They just moved on ignoring its cries, unbiased, uncaring and just wanting to survive the storm. Those were most of the people, and they were the people that she had learnt she couldn't hate. They were simply doing what she had only been thinking about second handily to escaping loneliness. And that was to live.

It was a cruel world, and especially cruel for one in her position.

_"__Done worry little blonde, keep moving through the storm! Don't let the fools rule ya, you got the future ahead of ya, fool!. . . . . . Hmm, a little of there, need to change the beat." Rapped her fellow monster._

_"__Yugtio. You have nothing to fear of the people. As your current Raikage I will ensure your safety, happiness and life. And as one of my soldiers, trust my loyalty to my subordinates and country." Muttered her leader._

_"__You've got nothing to worry about. You've got me, one of the greatest Kuniochi ever and the current leaders of the Saboteur division to watch your back." Sneered her role model._

_"__Hu, hu, my students seems to doubt me, yet I have complete faith in her. You're so harsh on me. I knew looking to her as role model would lead to my image falling apart...I would never betray my friends Yugtio. I see you as friend and as such wouldn't just die for you, but would also live for you." Her senesi told her._

_"__If you have any problems I'm always here." Her friend said without hesitation._

_"__Come here Yugtio, spar with me. You're one of the few who isn't dull and I know you want to train to." Spoke one of her rivials._

The world was indeed cruel, but also very comforting and pleasant to the point that she had no problems with living her life freely without worry.

But it was strange.

She had been training all her life for such things, studied and seen images of it. Been told of what it would be. She knew what the mission held and what was most likely going to happen in it. She thought she had prepared herself so well before leaving. Yet even with all this and her harsh early life experiences, she was scared.

She was scared. Very scared.

A complete mess of ruins on fire showed itself to blond-haired girl in blue, purple and white. Stone rubble and wood surrounded and littered the abandon village in hills of waste which once were buildings and home. The air was full of smoke from the fires that seemed to spread from the earlier explosions she and her comrades heard. For one such as herself who had not experienced the war at all up until this point, it was like looking at a maze of danger that could easily hid an enemy.

The girl in blue and purple along with her comrade all stood in a clearing that was most likely a street within the village so remained untouched. Their mission was to find all the wars zones and powerhouse fighters of the 3rd Great Shinobi war within 3 months and then return to the village hidden in the clouds. No fighting or involvement was to be taken. Simply reconnaissance and experience.

The young blond in fear of the village wore skin tight, long, dark-blue pants that reached down to her ankles with a light-purple, short-skirt that reach the lower area of her thighs. On the upper portion of her body she wore a dark, fading purple, short-sleeve shirt with a small, white armoured girdle that stopped at her hips covering her stomach before stopping at below just below her chest. Said armour being a female variant to the clouds armour however being design to signify a women 'assets' more. Not that the young girl really had any at this time of her life.

Her hands were clothed with dark-purple, fingerless gloves, as her arms and ankles were wrapped in white bandages, the bandages on her legs hiding the ends of her pants. On top of this, she wore two chains of blue beads, one wrapped around her left arm as the other was wrapped around her right leg and ankle. Her smooth, long, blond hair reached the centre of her back unbound, as bang of it hung over the right portion of her face freely, hiding her right eye and ear. The left side of her face was similar hiding her left ear however allowing plenty of room for those seeing her to see her left eye. Because of this, her head band that surrounded her forehead was mostly hidden by her hair which hid much of her face making it hard to read her.

A rather plain looking, young, genin-Kumo shinobi with an older styled cloud armour and bandana for a headband stared at the sight next to Yugito. "Wow, this village's been fucked up, something bad." Sekiei whispered in awe amongst the squad primarily composed of trainees or genin-level experienced shinobi. They were all currently watching the fire burn through an abandon, in ruins village in which they were to pass through.

Sekiei's friend, a bald, long nosed boy, not one of the most handsome or smartest shinob there nodded in agreement. "Yer, no kidding." Whispered Dun to his friend in shock and dread sweating at the image of the village. He was wearing very similar clothing to Sekiei but with the single long sleeve and his headband around his forehead making his appearance all the more different.

"But we only just heard the explosion as we approached. This means that the ones who did this are still nearby." He spoke continuing to space out at the ideas of a fighting such destructive opponents.

Yugtio couldn't help but agree silently at what her teams mates meant. They hadn't even crossed the border yet and already they had almost come across a fight that shook the ground and echoed the air with unnatural power. She had never fought outside of the village and even then it was only against shinobi of her generation and the sensei's that taught them.

'_They really did hold back against me...'_ echoed the doubt that had been always building in her head. Word of hateful drunks and nobodies in her village had her in doubt about a lot in her village. Belief that those she had trained against were holding back their true strength out of fear of her Jinchuriki background and the wrath of the village council.

Thus the only experience that came close to same feeling of power now was her first and only meeting so far with her prisoner. No, it was more freighting, only for the fact that she had no idea who or what it was that had produced such an unreal and terrifying shadow of unknown in her mind.

"If you're scared you can always run back to the village." The blonde haired boy Cee responded smirking at the situation in front of him. He personally had wanted a more front-line type mission, considering he was always part of either the medical teams or sensory teams, and it defiantly looked like he would get it here. If anything he was happy to out in the field.

Yugito flinched. Was it that obvious she was afraid? She hesitated slightly before going to defend herself, unknowingly keeping her fear hidden from those present with her hesitation.

"I-idiot, I'm not scared." Yelled back Dun flustered and still sweating, stopping Yugito before she could give her own answer. Dun truthful had never fought in a real fight, much like Yugito, so was just as overwhelmed by what was before him. He personal had only wanted to become a shinobi for the wealth and security that it would bring one. It was probably that sense of thinking that brought him to meet his now best friend Sekiei.

'_He wasn't talking to me.'_ Yugito thought relieved.

"Me-me either." Sekiei stated. "I've-I've wanted to prove myself for awhile now." He followed hastily, stuttering in uncertainty as he spoke.

Both of the boys were considered some off the weakest in the younger generation of shinobi, and were honest about such as well. However they were crafty and sneaking earning themselves. They had skill but not alot, which was why they were planning on joining the Security division in the cloud village. It was just one of the many groups of specialists available to Kumo shinobi. The security division would suited their desires perfectly.

"Oi!"Shouted a muscleman 6ft tall, 15 year old Taji in a stern lowered voice. He was wearing the standard Kumo uniform that Cee was also wearing . "Stop treating this as a joke and take it seriously." He continued concerned, much like a few of the others. "Yamakatsu and his squad were checking out this village and they may have gotten caught in the fight." He stated knowing the situation was grim for their fellow shinobi.

Beside Tajki, a young girl with short brown hair and a katana on her back looked very worried, even sick, staring at the area. She wore a short sleeve shirt with the Kumo armour on top with a brown shirt.

Tajki turned to her. "I'm sure there fine Ran." He whispered to the girl Ran. "Yamakatsu one of the strongest in our generation and is even part of the Captain's clan. It would take alot to beat him." He said pointing out the captain behind him with his thumb, trying to comfort her.

Ran smiled somewhat. "Than—"

"Don't be stupid." Said the loud voice of another from their generation. Most of everyone present turned their eyes to the young man wearing the same as many of them but with a scarf around his neck and fairly decent size sideburns for his age. "May have gotten caught?" he questioned. "Be real, they probably were the fight and are probably dead now."

Takji grimanced. "What was that?" He questioned as Sekiei and Dun shuddered and Cee continued to smirk. Yugito watched on curiously, having still lacking many understandings that 'normal' shinobi would be able to comprehend due to her role as a Jinchuriki. More often than not her role would lead her to be isolation from others, trained and observed carefully by the higher ranks of Kumo. It was a role which if fought against would lead to bad results. Disagreements, like such, with others simply didn't bring connections or relationships from her experience. And she would do nearly anything for human connection in the past, her opinions or thoughts be damned.

"Their chances aren't high, we all know it. We search under the rubble and we'll probably find what's left of one of them." The scarf wearing boy continued unsympathetically crossing his arms.

A much older and even more muscleman and taller man reaching nearly 8ft with moderately long, grey hair approached from behind the commenter. "Squad Leader Toroi you're being too harsh."He said in the manliest voice you could imagine, all the while remaining calm and in control. "We don't know that for sure. We can still hope."

Toroi stared up back at his overly tall subordinate that, although was of the same rank as him and even older, was below him for this mission. Younger Jonin were being placed in higher position frequently during the war for number of reasons. Some would say it was simply due their skills, some to replace leaders that had already died, or to even to use the times of war to build even stronger soldiers from its effects. Turning a negative to a positive was a thing all villages tried to do.

"Sorry Johto-san." Toroi answered to the older shinobi. "But this is war and I'm too realistic to believe they're still here." He answered upfront with his thoughts, as many of the others nodded in agreement.

"You're too quick to quit, sideburns." A young darker skinned boy in a dark brown attire, white Kumo armour and with white hair pointed out. "Its' the whole reason I beat you so easily in fights, you quit when it gets hard. It's dull seeing you act like that." He pointed out suddenly, making himself the centre of attention.

"Hehehe, sideburns." Cee muttered under his breath smirking at the insult, as others also smiled, including Yugito.

Toroi glared at his rival squad leader in irritation. "Ha, you think you're funny calling me by that shitty nickname. Screw you, Darui." He responded staring at Darui releasing some killing intent which was impressive for his age (14 years old). Everyone froze watching as darui hardly reacted to the threat, although Yugito could swear in the corner of her eye that his fingers were glowing blue. She at least knew when a threat was presents, and Toroi wasn't the threat.

"Woh, this getting tense." Sekiei muttered to Dun as his friend nodded in agreement.

"Enough!" Shouted the feminie voice of the short-haired, Squad Captain silencing there bickering. "10 minutes search then were gone." She continued sternly, surprising those present from her change of character. They all had know her as a playful and kind sensei up until this point and had never seen her so serious before. Many including Yugito simply guessed that it was due to her responsibility to protect everyone present, including the squad leaders present or not.

As said before, Yamakatsu disappearance wasn't helping her composure. Most of everyone present realised so as looks of worry and concern, which never appeared, had began doing such all over the women's body. Was she concern for Yamakatsu and his team? Was she worried about the details of the missions? Was she worried about the safety of the Squads entrusted to her? Was it the War? Under her outward appearance she wasn't even showing any signs care in the slightest. But under that appearance she was all this and alot more.

Yugito smiled. '_The Captain's so cool and calm. How does she do it?'_ she thought to herself, not at all seeing what some were. Yugito was still very young and had been guarded for such a longer period of time then even she was unaware of. For her, protecting herself was easy but understanding others was not.

It was only natural at this point.

"Jay, did your summons find anything about what happened here?" Questioned the role model and light of admiration to Yugito. The bald, sunglass wearing boy had already sent them before they entered. It was an interesting skill Jay had been not only being about to summon lizards but he could also communicate orally and telepathically with them over a certain distance to.

Jay flinched at her words somewhat intimated. "Ah, ahm, yes and no Captain." He answered as the she and everyone listened. "My lizards reported that 3 shinobi exited the village after the explosions we heard. A group of my lizards are tracking 2 working together, south-east of here while the remaining 1 is moving south-west. But..." he said becoming uneasy.

"What is it?" the Captain asked frowning.

"I've-I've lost complete communication with lizards tracking the single one. There wasn't even time of an indication of a threat." Jay said shuddering slightly.

"What, you saying that this 'loner' realised he was being tracked and took out the entire summons before they could find out who he was." Cee asked losing some of his earlier joy, not believing someone like that would be here.

Jay nodded. "I don't even know if it is a he." He stated.

The entire group was silent with looks of worry, concern and thought. Jays summons had never been taken down before and had always worked when they trained. No one would ever realise the boy communicating with his friends over multiple spots on the battle field, giving structure to traps and ambushes. It had even worked on the Sensei's to a degree at times.

Yugtio frowned much like her role model, having experienced the difficulties of Jay's use of summons. She could never sense them when they were training which would lead to herself being out-maneuvered. Yet they were taken out so easily by this unknown shinobi, so early into their mission no less. Her fear of the unknown shinobi rose, affecting her already young, damage mental state.

"He's moving away from us right?" Yugtio asked as everyone looked to her surprised at her speaking. She wasn't the most talkative for obvious reasons but when she did speak everyone went on guard. Whether it was because they believe her intuition was good or because of their fear her going berserk, varied amongst the group.

Right now though Yugito's question was only based on her own sense of self preservation. "If he's moving away then we should make sure to move away from the directions he's going." She concluded, making the suggestion that she wanted to happen as everyone thought of different things surrounding her words.

"I don't know." Darui answered being the first to speak. "South-west is our direction and is the quickest way to go." He said thinking about the mission above all. In Darui's mind, they would have had the greater advantage with greater numbers, even with few numbers of experienced shinobi they had present.

"It doesn't matter right now." The captains answered, ignoring any other opinions on the topic. She knew what had to be done and talking about it wasn't going to get them anywhere. They would have worry about the unknown shinobi later. "Cee, Toroi, Tenga you're on sensory. Jay have your lizards start searching the area with Musai, Dun, Sekiei, Tajki, Ran and Darui. See if you can find any traces of Yamakatsu's team. Johto and Moroi, you two are the most experienced shinobi here and I want you to guard our sensory team. But first, come speak with me. There's something we need to discuss." she commanded as all the shinobi instantly went about their orders.

As the group looking for their comrades went about their job, a questioned arised. "How we going to deal with these fires?" Musai, the weakest shinobi there questioned out loud. There was no defending that fact, even with Musai amazing loyalty and pride as a Kumo shinobi. It wasn't something that bothered him as well and was proven one day when one asked why. When asked the question he replied. "If I'm not strong then there is good chance I'm not going to fight. And that means I live longer." As cowardly as it sounded, in this shinobi world many young fighter had died quickly due to their skills being recognised. They were facts unaffected by truth or lies.

Darui smirked at the question. "I got it covered." He answered with some excitement as the Captain watched his actions.

The Captain then quickly looked to the remaining members she had not addressed. "Yugito and...what was your name again 4 eyes?" She questioned having never really met the final member of squad.

Yugito's inner self shed a tear. '_Why am I with the guy that gets forgotten?'_

"**HA!" **Laughed a demonic voice completely unheard by all.

The final member scowled at the treatment, adjusting his glasses at being forgotten so easily. "Why don't you just keep calling me 4 eyes? Since it all it takes to define me." The silver hair boy said continuing to scowl at the highest authority figure there.

'_Smart-ass. He's got some attitude for a medical shinobi.'_ Thought the Captain to herself not having the time for such. "Fine I'll just keep calling you that. Keep guard of our sensors. When Johto and Moroi are done talking with me, go help the others." She said finishing and walking away with the 2 shinobi seniors in toll.

"Yes." Yugito responded in loyalty as her fellow shinobi next to her continued to scowl their leader from a distance.

When they had put some distance from the experience shinobi, Yugito sighed in sorrow. Was she being isolated by her role model, again no less? No, it couldn't be. Guarding the sensory teams was an important task. She was one of the strongest here and was valued for the mission. At least that's what she told herself.

"Well, despite her rank and reputation..." the silver haired boy started, walking over to the sensory team. Yugito paid close attention to the younger boy as said sensors also watched interested in his opinion. "...she's really selfish and rude. Why does anyone even respect her?" He finished surprising the others present.

He was the youngest in the group being only between 7 and 8 years of age and hadn't interacted with any of the shinobi present until the beginning of the mission. An unknown trainee medical shinobi with exceptional skills for his age but nothing more. He was one of the weakest like Sekiei, Dun and Musai, and was mainly there as a support shinobi and for the field experience. It was probably because of his current standing amongst the group that Yugito was so offended by his words.

Her faces twitched at the insult. "You don't know anything about her. What right do you have to speak about her like that?" she resorted.

The silver haired boy stared at her. "Well now, you're being pretty defensive about this, aren't you?" he resorted back.

"I don't blame her." Toroi answered, before Yugito could respond, his hands together focusing on sensing the environment for danger yet eyes never looking away from the boy. "Cause you don't have that right." He stated, glaring at the newb still retaining some anger from earlier. Following the squad leaders action, Cee glared at the medic feeling just as offended.

The medic stared back, questioning and wondering about their response. "You all look up to her. Why?" he asked rhetorically before throwing punches blindly with what he knew. "Is because she's a prodigy? Because she has a blood line? Because she is an heir to a clan? Or because she's the Leader of the Saboteur Division, and of Anbu General ranking?"

Yugito looked at her role model from the distance, overlooking her thin black clothing made by her clan that seemed to magnify her dark skin and purple hair. If she was anyone else she wouldn't have been allowed to wear said clothing without armour in the field.

"It because she cares. And is because she looks beyond the possibilities of the future and focuses on the present." Yugito answered remembering all the times the woman had spoken to her and taught her. Yugito could consider herself close to the captain being all the times they had trained, interacted and even worked together. Being as close as she considered herself, standing up for her now was like defending a family member in Yugito's mind.

The medics' inner mind darkened at the thought pleased he was getting somewhere. '_Well, that's a dangerous way of viewing things. It is quiet...Selfish.' _He pondered thinking about the personally of the older women.

He was outside the box right now and wanted to know more. And what better way to get an answer than to poke an open wound. "Being as arrogant as she is, she mustn't focus on her skills all that much then." He said mentally torturing the girl for info without her or anyone else realising.

Yugito scowled the stab feeling it all too well. "She. Has. Plenty. Of. Skills!" She growled lowly at the boy in anger clenching her fists.

The 4-eyes sneered in confidence, not because he was confidence he knew the older woman's skill, but because Yugito was acting as he had intended. "Like what?" He pushed seeing the girls displeasure all the while ignoring the glares of the boys. "...Since you seem to know more than anyone else, prove me wrong." He tempted, a pen and paper appearing in his head waiting for information.

_"__You little turd!"_ Thought Yugito infuriated.

She then smiled somewhat thinking she could easily disprove the boy. "I'll tell why and what she cable of then." Yugito responded as the younger shinobi just continued to smirk.

"She is quick, silent and agile making her a great assassin." Yugtio said pointing out her models strongest feature. The medic didn't react, simply shrugging and smirking at the information, setting fire to Yugito's anger for the boy alot more quickly than it should have.

Unknown to Yugito and the boy, Toroi, Cee, and Tenga all wavered in their actions, sensing Yugito's charka surged and rippled with her emotions. Unconsciously, they slowed their actions of sensing the area for danger, focusing more on Yugito.

"She's strong and quick to react, helping her already amazing taijutsu skills." She continued remember how the woman would challenge so many to duels in the village. Only a hand full would stand on equal ground with her, and even less would defeat her. People such as Yugtio's fellow monster, her peaceful sensei and a very few others were among those.

"Her ninjutsu and bloodline, as you said, are at their highest as well." Yugito stated knowing personally that she had wished to have been born into such a position. In Yugito's mind such way of living and existing was a dream come true. Given nothing but respect and admiration by the villagers all the time, them have faith and trust in your existence.

"She's loyal, caring, trustworthy, and is good leader." Yugtio said feeling frustrated and angry that the boy could not have seen such. "This is why she is an S-rank shinobi. Why she is the leader of Saboteur division. And why she is the future leader the Shihouin clan." Yugito was completely focused on the kid before her. Had she realised that she was making an impression not just on the medic but the sensors as well, she probably would have quickly controlled her emotions.

_'__I'm may not be a sensory type, but I know her charka just spiked massively.'_ Thought the boy having second thoughts about what he was doing. But only for that small moment.

He smirked again. She was no body according to his information, meaning that she was no threat so he could continue his teasing. "Hmph, well it is impressive I admit. But it sounds more like she was blessed with skills. Never having to work hard in her life." He stated louder then he should have.

Yugito barely keep herself back from decking the snot-noise kid in front of her. Who was he to say these things? '_This spoiled brat doesn't know anything about anyone or the world! I don't care if he is a prodigy in medic ninjutsu, or a noble's son. I'll make him respect sensei and me.'_ Yugito thought in anger, knowing that she considered the women a teacher and knowing that by disrespecting her sensei, the silver-haired boy was disrespecting Yugito. She truly admired the short and purple-haired women down to her heart.

However Yugito was, despite this spur of anger and emotion and despite her feelings for her sensei, fragile at heart. She wasn't prepared for what the boy had planned to say next.

He spoke softly, not elevating or lowering his voice in any way that could distinguish it. " 'please, let me go home!' ". He said randomly with petty, causing Yugito and everyone else present to falter. " ' No, don't kill them!', 'I don't want to leave my family!'" he continued.

His didn't have any emotion or feeling, being blank and stoic. "Yugito-san, do you know what those words were?" he asked staring at her. She didn't say anything lightly frowning at the boy.

"Of course not. But I'll tell you." He stated before lightly smiling as if he was surrounded by friends and at peace with the world. "Those were the begging of children being stolen from their homes..." he stated without care.

No one reacted, how could they? They didn't fully understand what was happening even with the boy being as clear he was making himself. "...by the respected and loved Captain that leads us." He finished returning to his child-like smile.

It took only a second for Yugito to understand what the boy had said, yet it lasted a very short eternity that she did not want to end. She frowned deeper, her eyes widening and face distorting at the statement not sure how to respond.

Cee release his hands from one another stopping the sensory jutsu, however not moving from his position. He clenched his fist in anger hearing his own teeth try to crush each other. He breathed in, "That's a lie."

The boy medic closed his eyes. '_Not completely a lie but still so true.'_

"False." He answered like a child continuing with the 'I-am-right' routine. "I heard the shinobi at the bars talk about it heaps of times." He said child-like, it was in fact true. "They said that she would butcher the children parents in front of them so that they wouldn't run away. Next before leaving she would throw lightning onto their homes, burning them and the bodies to the ground. And then to finish she would tell them "You're families dead, you have nothing. Kumo and the land of Lightning will be your new family now.". " He continued trying to read the students before him. What he had said, he had been told by his superiors and by what little information he could find of the hidden village of clouds. In his mind there was no denying that the current Captain hadn't done such deeds.

Toroi looked to Tenga next to him as the boy looked at him the same time. Toroi stared at him as Tenga responded with a shrug before quickly looking back at Yugito. Both remained silent watching.

The boy smirked again. "And it doesn't end there. I hear she builds their trust as they travel back to the village even when they're begging to go home. And then she leaves them to the Ninjutsu research and development teams..."

Yugtio falter further hearing the name of the division that her original sensei was now in charge of. Much like her role model, her original senesi had been support her for as long as she could remember.

"...Where they violently torture and pull them apart for their special, unique and unusually Ninjutsu." The boy ended in enjoyment sounding somewhat sadistic.

Unknown to the cloud shinobi though, the boy had been praise and known as very good actor. He could play the role as the devil or as an angel with ease, signifying how dangerous he could be.

Yugito gritted her teeth falling for the act, as they became fanged without her knowledge, unable to stand the boy's acting any further. "I swear..." she started releasing a small amount of killing intent controlling herself quiet well. "...if you say one more thing against Yourichi Sensei or the research and development teams..." she mentioned not forgetting her other sensei. At this point the silver haired boy had realised there was something very wrong with Yugito and that he had crossed a line he shouldn't have. "...I'll peal your skin from your very bones." She said cold heartedly, with so much hate that those present were certain she was going to do such.

The young medic was shocked the girl, completely unknown to him, could be so intimating. It signified how much potential she had. It was small to Yugito, but the killing intent she had released was larger than that of Toroi's earlier actions. Briefly he glanced at the sensors wondering if he could piece some of this occurrence together.

He's eyebrow twitched before quickly looking to something else that seem to appear out of nowhere.

"Back down..." Said the slow, oppressing voice of Johto, placing his overly sized hand on Yugito's shoulder as Moroi stood behind him. None of the young shinobi had sensed Johto or Moroi appear until he had touched Yugito as all of them had been focusing on Yugito's spike in personally.

Yugito stopped her thoughts of the medic, quickly realising what she had done. She was fragile but she had commons sense when the situation concerned her security. She worried that Johto was going to respond much like many of the hateful villagers and council members. Of course such an outcome would result with her suffering more oppression and isolation which she had come to fear above many others things. Unfortunately, this may have included her teachers and friends.

She panicked quickly turning to Johto to explain herself. "Johto-sensei, I didn't mean..." she trailed off with her words see that Johto wasn't even looking at her.

"..Tenga." Johto said glaring at the silent sensor next to Toroi and Cee.

Tenga hadn't said anything for awhile since the beginning of the mission and had been using the sensory Jutus as instructed. Much like the medic he was there for the experience of front line operations. But now that everyone was looking at him they could clearly see he was wasn't using the sensory jutsu, his hands weren't even together. He body was facing Yugito's, his right hand in his back pouch, lightly holding a Kunai unseen by those present. But that was enough to know what he was being defensive, or offensive, about.

Just as slowly as before. "I don't want to repeat myself Tenga." Johto stated, in quite the intimating fashion as Moroi remained silent watching the young genin.

'_He..He wasn't talking to me.'_ Wondered Yugito. '_Why? Everyone back the village would focus on me?_' she continued remembering that most of everyone would watch, wonder and stare at Yugito in the village, just waiting for a moment like this. '_He's defending me?!'_ she realised having mixed feelings about the help received.

'_Tenga! What are you doing?' _Toroi thought sweating and alarmed, wanting to know why Tenga thought such an act was a good thing. Toroi knew that Yourichi, Moroi and Johto were chosen for this mission to control Yugito should she do something stupid. But he also knew that they were there to protect her as they were the some of the only ones who could be trusted with such. Didn't his friend know this?

'_He was actually focused on Yugito.'_ Cee thought knowing about Yugtio the same as Toroi. He didn't really care about Yugito's role as such and never treated her any different than he would treat another. Looking from Tenga to the young medic Cee began to feel sick. '_Disturbing.'_ His thought questioning the trust of his fellow shinobi.

'_He was preparing for a fight? I wonder whose side he would have chosen?'_ thought the medic taking a 360 view of things, reevaluating his information. '_I don't know anything about Tenga or anything about Moroi for that matter. But I know that Johto was part of the 3rd __Raikage's Generation.'_ He continued, his smirk was gone and sweating sightly. '_I should be more careful and cooperative from this point. What would have happening if he stepped in?'_He thought thinking he had gone too far. Hopeful the praise that he received from the foundation for his acting skills was well placed.

With everyone watching, Tenga withdrew his hand looking away from the group, looking somewhat saddened.

"S-sorry Yugtio." He said sounding disappointed in himself.

Yugtio didn't know how to respond, giving a look of astonishment trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Yugtio! Sai!" Johto stated just as intimating as before shocking the two to the point that they looked straight at Johto without hesitation.

"You two keep causing trouble and I'll send to both back to the village to fend for yourselves!" Johto continued still as slow as before but still as menacing.

'_Can he do that?'_ questioned Moroi, Toroi and Cee in complete sync with one another.

"Yes Sir!" the two in question said.

"Yugtio, control yourself." He said as the girl nodded understanding quickly what the older shinobi meant.

"Sai, know your place..." He said steadierly and slowly looking at the boy with dispassion. "...or I will make you." Johto finished making clear his displeasure with the boy. It had its effect as the boy sweated and lightly shook in worry of the man before him. They all paused for a moment trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

'_Tenga. You were focused on me?'_ Yugito thought to herself feeling sadden. She knew that there were a few members of squads here that held hate towards her for being a jinjurki. But it still hurt to actually see it, causing more pain than what some would think. She frowned glaring at the little shit that had fuel her anger. '_Dam that brat. He must have been lying. Yourichi wouldn't do something like that.'_

Said shit, breathed out for the first time in what felt like an age. '_Note to self: Don't push it any further for the remaining time here.'_ He thought, having realised how disastrous things could have gone. '_No more screwing around, this is my first mission for the Foundation.' _He remembered thinking about why he was there.

"Get back to work, all of you!" Johto yelled this time as no one had moved or done anything for the short time between talking. Quickly reacting to Johto orders the sensors went back to watching the area as Yugito and the boy named Sai went to help look for any remains of their fellow squad.

Johto frowned for a number of reasons as the younger shinobi went about their duties. The first reason for his worry being what Yourichi had said about her feelings regarding Yamakatsu and his team. '_Why would she say she feels free? She was going to the check the village out by herself before but at the last second decides not to. And now that Yamakatsu and his team are gone she says she feels free. How could choosing not go herself feel like freedom? I don't get it.'_ Johto stated in his head.

Moroi came into his view with a neutral face. "Don't dwell on it. We've got bigger things to think about." He said to Johto seeing the stress on oldest shinobi there. The corner of Moroi's eye was watching the captain, Yourichi Shihouin, standing on a high pile of rubble knowing what Johto was thinking.

Johto nodded in acceptance seeing the gesture. "You're right." he responded. There were a lot of big things going on in the world that could make one think of a bit more than the strange thoughts of an ally.

For one, if you were a Kumo Shinobi there was the recent betrayal of an S-rank shinobi of their Village. A god wanna-be that served in the Security division and could fight on par with Yourichi. In a duel that the two S-rank lightning users had after the death of lord 3rd Raikage, neither had ended up winning the fight. Instead causing so much destruction and damage to the mountains surrounding the cloud village and freighting the civilian's to such a point that the new Raikage and his brother had to step in and stop the fight.

Both Shinobi had been angered by the interruption but quickly learnt their place when the 4th Raikage challenged both of them to a fight at the same time the next day. The fight took place at a rocky plateau near a beach east of the Land of Lightning quite far from the civilian population. The fight was over in 20 minutes with Yourichi sustaining a broken arm, leg and 13 other bones and the god wanna-be having 3 ruptured organs and cranial damage that required surgery. It just went to show that being a Kage was like being on a level beyond S-rank.

A few weeks after during the war, the god wanna-be had left in search of power in the shinobi world. Although cursing revenge against the Raikage for defeating him as easily as he did.

'_That over confident idiot should just give up. Against the lord Raikage, his lightning style is useless.'_ Johto thought knowing that even though the brat was extremely and naturally powerful, he was foolish. '_If that Cyclops of Head of shinobi were stronger he would have been able to prevent this idiot from going haywire.'_ He continued noting the Security Divison's leader's, known as the Head of Shinobi, weakness in command. He was one of the best strategist and a silver tongued rat that talked his way into power not at all able to control or intimate his subordinates. '_Now that the fake god has become one of those damned Pirate lords that have been appearing in the eastern sea, he has been wrecking havoc on the lands of fire and water. If it weren't for the war we would be shoulders deep in demands of retribution.'_

Thinking of foreign countries, Johto brought up the memories the of leaf anbu spies that had been recently reported to have appeared in every country without care or worry. Doing as they please because they deemed that it was the right thing for the shinobi world. Johto face twitched at the thought. '_Dam those leaf bastards. Doing whatever the hell they want, when they want, butting into every ones business regardless of how little it affects them. Peace for the world, what a load of bull. Who decided that they should be the ones to do so when they've done nothing to make the world a better place.'_ Johto had a massive amount of anger towards not just the Leaf, but any foreign village that felt they had a right to control the events of his country when their own people starved from hungry, are put into slavery against their wills and killed by free missing-nin. On top of this the common knowledge that Konoha producing the largest number and strongestmissing-nin irritated him more than anything (seriously think about it a moment).

Going from that train of thought there was so much more that he could keep thinking up of that concerned and disgust him. Hanzo of the salamanders increasing influence and power in the war, the event of the yellow flash destroying 200 of Iwa shinobi, the massive amount of missing-nin that keep leaving and appearing from 5 great nations, and economic standing of the 5 great nations after the war. So many problems that he could see and yet so many that he couldn't.

The world was going to become unbalanced and unequal again, with the great nations struggling and silently fighting for money, as miss-nin and black market dealer live rich of the war ignored by justice. Even Johto was willing to accept that his village would be leaving alot of unjust action unpunished because of their own need to survive. It was something that he hated about his village as well as the shinobi system. He was a man of justice but everything was pointed to a bad ending.

A great darkest was going to spread from the 3rd great shinobi war and yet why?

_'__How can a choice feel like freedom? We all feel freedom in a choice as individual but why would she feel free from it this time?'_ His Captains words still had a hold on him. All Johto could do was shake his head of the strangeness of his Captain. She was known to be a prankster and joker at times after all, but still. What she was saying had some deeper meaning. He would have to ponder it later as for know he refocused his thoughts to reality watching and thinking of the safety of the students around him.

As he did so Yugito was running, leading to the other group as Sai followed her, all the time remaining silent in each other's presence. The silver-haired Sai frowned thinking about what he had learnt and what he was suppose to do.

'_Well it feels weird being called Sai after all the time at the orphanage but I just have to remember that it's a cover name. My 1__st __mission is to find out everything about the shinobi named Yourichi, __find out as much as I can about the Kumo shinobi and find out as much as I can about their involvement in the war. I've got 4 months before I have to report back.'_ He thought to himself not really please being called Sai or even being on the mission. But he had to do it, for his family and for his mother. _'__Don't worry mother, everyone. I'll work for the foundation for 5 years and earn enough money to pay off the debts of the orphanage.' _Kabuto stated reminding himself why he was really here as he join the Kumo trainees in finding any traces of their comrades.

'_I'll do whatever I have to for mother.' _Kabuto thought knowing that this thought was his only resolve.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Damn I need to sort out my life. I'm way to inconsistent with chapters and rewrites.

A reminder: All characters are from Naruto, EXCEPT for Yourichi who is from bleach.

Johto is not an OC just a filler character from the chikara arc with a name. He was fightning Chouji for a time in the arc if that helps.

Because I didn't make it clear in the story I'm going to note the squads here:

Squad Cor-ordinating Captain: Yourichi Shihouin

Squad Leaders: Darui ( Squad 1), Toroi (Squad 2), Yamakastu-dead (Squad 3)

Squad 1 Members: Yugito, Cee, Jay, Sekiei, Dun, Moroi

Squad 2 Members: Tajiki, Ran, Tenga, Sai (Actually Kabuto), Musai, Johto

This is more of a sub-plot but its here.

Review, comment and endorse


	3. Hisoka and Juri, Shinobi of the Frost

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3. Hisoka and Juri, Shinobi of the Frost: Detour of a Secret Mission

-Border of the Land of Grass and the Land of Rain-

"Would you look at that." Noted Hisoka watching Yourichi's team from atop a hill at least 900 metres away. Looking at him one would believe he didn't have a wound on him, retaining his unhealthy paled skin. His right hand up near his head, his finger and thumb together acting like a lens for him to see through over vast distances. "It seems the cloud have come looking for their comrades. Shame that they'll never see them again." He finished. From the distance they were it would be thought that only a Dojutsu would allow such sight yet it was something that Hisoka and many other could do with ease through a number of possibilities.

Himself and Juri had put quite the distance from themselves to village to ensure that they were not accused of the scene below. Atop the hill, at a cliffs edge surrounded by trees and bush that had not seemed to experience the war, they rested for a moment.

Juri frowned. "Who cares? They don't even seem that strong, meaning that they don't mean shit me." She stated seated starting to slip off thin cloths from all over her body as Hisoka watched from the corner of his eye. Removing the sheets from her arms, legs and even face it could be seen that cuts, bruises and burns covered her body. Soon she began removing cloths from her clothing too revealing they too were in the same condition as her body.

"Oh damn it, look at my trousers. There ruined." She spoke upset with her clothing not at all concerned with the raising pain coursing through her body.

"At least your top is in good condition." Hisoka stated not at all looking at the girl, only focusing on the on the cloud shinobi below.

He smiled. '_The dark skinned women in with short-purple hair, and the muscular man with grey hair. They look fun.'_ Hisoka thought eyeing them as if they were candies behind a glass frame. Unfortunate that he could not go to steal them.

Juri looked over herself seeing that all things considered her top hadn't really been damaged. Continuing she could see her clothes had been stained with dirt and blood from her joyride. She smirked. "Totally worth it though." She stated happily. "That Kakuzu guy was a blessing for this mission. I felt so stiff, cramped and bored from the trip that I was happy when we found those broken bodies. Hell for a minute there I actually thought I was going to die." She stated astonished at the skill and abilities that she had seen.

"You would've if that lighting attack had hit you." Hisoka said turning away from his observing position, walking over to and sitting on the base of nearest tree. He begun to copy Juri's earlier actions seemingly grabbing his skin or clothing before peeling of cloth which would reveal the true damage that he had undertaken.

"Hmm, true. You think he was aiming for me?" she admitted thinking about how the bolt of lightning had scorched through Hisoka straight at her in the rubble for a final blow. There no way she was going to beat the man, if her kicks weren't enough make him fly and cough blood like they usually did then definitely not.

"Don't know. Maybe." Hisoka said shrugging then flinching in pain removing the 4 pieces of on his chest and back revealing a rather large hole going through the left side of his chest exiting his shoulder blade. '_Hmm, the attack got a good portion of lung but still struck high enough to miss most of the vital spots.'_ He thought smelling the cooked flesh on himself. Surprising liking the smell.

Juri stared at the wound in wonder. "Hisoka...you gonna die?" she questioned him simply seeing that the wound was no joke and that he might just die from it. Most people would die on impact with such an attack or from the shock after would. '_In fact, how is he still conscious?' _she continued wondering.

Hisoka smirked back at the girl. "Don't worry. I may be in a critical condition but the lightning cauterized most the wound when it went through." He stated removing cloth from his arms now. "Same happened with both my arms. But I've been applying those chakara control techniques on my wounds to slow the flow of blood, reduce the pain and fatigue, and very slowly health the wound."

Juri just stared at the scorched hole not really fazed by the appearance of the wound but somehow finding interest the burnt flesh. "Hmm, you've really applied those chakara control techniques to your skills Hisoka. I thought you were using one of them or maybe aura but its impressive using 3 at a time." She stated awed knowing that out of those who learnt the world's secrets in the frost, Hisoka was one of the most advanced.

"These chakara control techniques and Aura are something. I can't possibly understand why the Kages abolished their use." Juri continued. The frost village had told all those who learnt the these chakara controls techniques of there origin to Aura but still it baffled her, which was why she lost interest in it origin explanation very quickly.

"No, no Juri. It wasn't the Kages idea to remove its use from the military." Hisoka said correcting her and gaining her attention as he begun to wrap the serious wounds with bandages. "The Kages may act of individual intentions but every so often they see what the other Kages are doing. Monkey see, monkey do my dear. The first Kages simply followed the 1st Hokages structure of shinobi training. None of them came to the agreement of abolishing it."

Obvious that Juri's understandings of the reasoning didn't flow with her, she continued to pry into the subject. "Still don't get why then?"

Hisoka began to feel like a teacher educating a student, not that he didn't mind. In fact, he had a massive amount of interest when talking about the great powers of the world so was pleased to do so. "The 1st Hokage wanted peace so begun teaching shinobi simpler, weaker forms of chakara use like the basic stream and release."

Juri nodded knowing the basics techniques that everyday shinobi still used. Stream would allow chakara to flow through the body allowing techniques such as the walking on water jutsu and the high speed shunshin jutsu, while release would allow chakara to leave the body such in the case of chakara enhanced weapons or substitution jutsu's. They were the most basic controls to chakara that would make shinobi far stronger than the average human. "Is that why so many shinobi only use those 2 controls?"

Hisoka nodded. "Yes. Teaching generation after generation of weaker forms, allowed children time to live instead of training and fighting. Taking away the next generations will to fight would promote the peace through laze."

Despite Hisoka's explanation, Juri understanding of reasoning still prevent her from understanding the Kages past actions. "Hmm, but why follow the example of a person wanting peace."

"The 1st was the strongest. You can't argue with the strongest. The strongest decides what is right and wrong and is looked upon for inspiration and guidance. Another saying similar to my first, mimicry is said to be the greatest form of flattery. The Kages just unconsciously followed what the 1st did as he was there guidance for forming the 5 kages." Hisoka explained.

Juri seemed to frown looking up at the sky, squinting as she thought about it. "What a disappointment." She responded having come to a conclusion. "So all the first Kages were pathetic having no back bone to stand up to the Hokage so followed him like lost puppies." Juri's views of the world were very black and white similar to her counterpart, being that people to her were either interesting or not. A person who followed another didn't interest her for a few reasons.

Hisoka smiled and sweated at the insult the girl stated. "You're being quiet harsh Juri. Back then wars had devastated and maintained themselves in mankind for a very long period. I believe they were all simple growing tired of fighting."

Juri grimaced. "You're being too soft. If they really were as impressive as the history books say then why stop fighting over that?"

Hisoka again shrugged. "It was only a guess. I heard that close to 60% of shinobi died simply because they were eating, sleeping, bathing or merely going to the bathroom. I even heard a rumour that the 1st Mizukage went blind in one eye at the age of 7 while he was eating with his older sister in his clan compound." He said somehow signifying a stupid situation to die in.

"You wouldn't like the idea of weak people trying to fight and kill you 7 times a day during your own time would you?" Hisoka asked curiously.

She thought about it considered her daily life. '_It would be fun at first but would become the pinnacle of annoyances soon after.' _Juri moped that Hisoka had her. "Why do you know all this stuff anyway? It not like you'll ever fight any of them." She said not seeing how the deeds of the past or the abilities of the dead were important. The living, or more correctly the present, was far more interesting to her.

"Hmm I like to read every now and then. It's called a hobby, you should find one." Hisoka stated having finished wrapping bandages on his arms, chest and forehead. "I personal recommend card stacking."

'_Only you would find interest in that.'_ Juri deadpanned.

Hisoka relaxed for second breathing out in peace.

Juri raised an eyebrow at the man. "You used alot of chakara. Bungy gum uses the most chakara and you used it the most in the fight. Smoke and mirrors you used 3 times and texture surprise on..mmmm..26 cloths I think."

Hisoka smiled again his eyes shut in satisfaction at the stats.

'_Secret/Hiden technique: Bungy Gum. I change my chakara into elastic based threads, similar to the puppet threads of the sand village, however unlike them they don't have to remain connected to my body. The threads can blend, stretch, stick and contract to any surface in accord to my will and will remain invisible if one does not know how to see or sense chakara, use theses chakara controls or use aura. But even if one does posses one of these means, they have to be searching for it to see it.'_

_'Body flicker__/__Shunshin no Jutsu: Smoke and mirror. When I use the Shunshin I create a smoke clone that remains in froze position and place for short while. A technique I created to see what shinobi would become frustrated by the move or what shinobi would lower their guard at the thought of killing me.'_

_'Secret/ Hiden technique: Texture surprise. I change the colour that reflects of pieces of cloth to whatever I need. I use bungy gum then to stick these to any surface and fool the image seen by others. I use it to mask injures making my enemy wonder how I recovered so fast or to deceive them into thinking I use genjutus when really I am changing the color itself.'_

"Hey, how many times did you use bungy gum? I didn't keep up with how many I was standing on." Juri questioned curious as Hisoka opened his eyes. The two of them had come up with the idea of using Hisoka's bungy gum like a trapeze when they had learnt they were going to be working together on the mission. Using it to trick opponents into thinking that she could float, walk or bounce in mid air (when with Hisoka, Juri appeared to actually do) would work the best for quick reactions and counter attacks in the case of an ambush or as a trap. At the most Hisoka had been able to release and manipulate up to 43 strains of bungy gum.

"How many? I wonder...I think i used 14 strips. 2 ends were stuck to the railing..." Hisoka counted having remembered his actions easily. Recapping his actions he could see how he had set the traps.

_...Hisoka pushing himself of his seat__..._

"...1 end stretching and splitting into 5 when I pointed at kakuzu connecting to the wall behind him..."

_...he continued out stretching his own open hand casually towards Kakuzu and Juri,__..._

"...The other end stuck to the rail was connected across the 8 cards makes 13 connections between the railing and the wall opposite it,..."

_...__Hisoka threw his hands forward in front of himself before quickly throwing them back out wide. The first movement launching 4 cards forward at Kakuzu with 4 following with the second movement, making a total of 8 cards..._

_... Kakuzu could see that the cards had pierced the wall while Juri soared straight at him with glee__..._

"...plus the gum strip I connected the fallen beam to Kakuzu's back." Hisoka concluded.

_...Hisoka quickly grabbed Kakuzu's back, readying his stance to try and break free of the choke hold..._

_...__Hisoka continued to roll escaping the bone crushing attack before quickly grabbing a fallen support beam, using it as an anchor to smoothly hop back to his feet..._

Juri narrowed her eyes. "Hmm, did you make the beam hit him?"

Hisoka smiled at her sick humor. "Yes, he didn't see it coming at all."

Juri smiled satisfied. "HA, cool."

Hisoka nodded. "It was quiet entertaining tricking and frustrating our new missing-nin friend. Though, I was hoping for a greater reaction when I used texture surprise." He commented feeling let down at only narrow eyes from the bounty hunter.

Juri once again found an interesting topic to talk about with her counterpart and that was of course their new friend. "Missing-nin Kakuzu. Once an Anbu General of Taki. Currently an Assassin and bounty hunter. You ever heard of him?" she asked having no idea who the man was.

The magician shrugged. "The name rings bells, but no never." Hisoka answered going through the possibilities in his head. Thinking about the shinobi of the Taki and its current stature he really didn't see anything that could connect to the tendrils assassin Kakuzu. The village was known to be unconquerable being the home to some of the most impressive Kunocihi in the world and a large number of shinobi with high chakara reserves. Their current leader, a man named Assan was apparently a significant threat as well.

Hisoka tried to analysis this and Kakuzu but could only come up with more questions for himself. "He seemed to be able to sense our aura which was surprising." Hisoka said thinking about the Taki-nin.

"Maybe it was because of some experience in his life." Juri thought thinking about home. "His killing intent was at the same level of the two old geezers back home when they're not using aura, and they're so ancient I think they were there when man first used chakara."

"I hope you're not underestimating them. They're both S-rank and could kill you with within 5 seconds or less if they wished so. They're not known as the ancient Ying and Yang for nothing." Hisoka noted remembering how both were within his top 10 of his kill list.

"You think Kakuzu's on their level?" Juri pondered.

"If it weren't for his lack of knowledge in aura, without a doubt. He had more than enough power to kill both of us and has already learn the chakara controls without knowing them, yet for some reason held back his abilities. Should our friend learn aura he will become an even larger threat than before." Hisoka pointed out, actually getting excited at the idea it.

Juri felt the same remembering his skills. "You think he would have a title with his skills." She pointed out as Hisoka nodded in agreement. "You ever notice how many more titled shinobi keep appearing in the world." She seemed to ask randomly.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't understand?"

"Ya know, Ancient Ying and Yang, 7 mist swordsmen, 5 element elders, the puppet brigade? These entire group's of special fighters in the hidden villages? Then all the unique ones like the yellow flash, the unknown omen, the temple guardian, the red sand, and the loyalist. Fighters with reputations have been appearing all over the place and earnt themselves these nicknames." She said thinking about how the war had recognize the potential of it participants.

Hisoka smiled. "Upset you don't have one?"

"Of course!" Juri yelled, not understanding why she had not got herself a name or bounty.

Hisoka smiled. "Of course, but I understand your point. But you say it like the Bingo books are getting larger." Hisoka questioned not really thinking they were. If anything he thought they were getting smaller with so many dying during the war.

"They are getting bigger." Juri answered. "You're even in there. Hisoka the Magician. A-rank bounty from the Frost." She pointed out pulling out a bingo book she had stolen from a Yuga (hot spring) shinobi. "How'd you even get one?"

"A number of ways. Most probably because I understand the feelings of others." He said somewhat passionately. '_Then again, maybe its was that mission with all the cute, little girls from the spring.' _Hisoka thought his mind darken in creepy purple that would cause anyone to read his mind to have nightmares for months.

Juri raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What the hell does that mean?"

Hisoka smirked. "Why do you think I quickly stuck my texture surprise to both of us before we left?"

"I guessed it was to screw with Kakuzu."

The answer pleased Hisoka with pleasure on his face. "So close to exactly, but no completely." He stated. "Kakuzu is the type of person who quickly forget others if they don't benefit him. I simply wanted to make an impression that he wouldn't forget. If you understand what people want all you have to do is play the right cards." He finished pulling a number of cards from nowhere in a sinister matter as they shift from palm to palm.

"You're creepy you know." Juri blurred.

"As are you." Hisoka softly countered. "But back to the waterfall village, I can't think of his connection to it."

Continuing on with his knowledge of the village, Taki, he couldn't come to the solid conclusion that Kakuzu was from the village. _'No jutus had any similarities expect maybe his earth style, so that rules that out. He doesn't seem like the coward type that the villages across the nations describe the Taki shinobi as.'_ Hisoka straightened finding one similarity. '_He was quiet greedy. Just as the rumours also say Taki shinobi are quiet greedy and only care about their on interests.'_

"Taki shinobi are considered cowards yet Kakuzu didn't even react when I kicked him in the face." Juri noted thinking about the fight.

Hisoka sweat dropped. "You still pissed him off though." He answered wondering what she was expecting.

"Yeah but he didn't see me as a threat to fear. More like a fly buzzing around and landing all over his face." She continued furthering proving the idea that he was possibly many leagues above them.

Hisoka nodded thinking about Kakuzu and the current leader of the Waterfall . "It's still possible he is from the village if the current leader has anything to say about it." He pondered.

"The current leader?" Juri questioned in sudden curiosity. "What about him?"

"He supposedly is one of the biggest competitors in this war. Known for his brilliant leadership, skills as a tactician and his advanced levels of water style, he is the reason that Taki is currently surviving this war." Hisoka stated happy with the knowledge that even 3rd rates villages could create strong fighters. "He proves that strong shinobi can still come from a third-rate village, being of a S-rank class shinobi."

It was good to see that the world could still provide strong fighters and that not all the strongest came from one of the 5 great nations. This world was raw in power and potential throughout it continents, it was part of the reason why they would continue fighting after the war.

Juri smiled widely in excitement. "Really! Sounds like he's kill worthy." She noted, always going for shinobi of power over the underlings, regardless of however powerful they were.

Hisoka then frowned. "Yep, but at the rate he's going, Taki won't last much longer in this war. They lack numbers, experience, resources and ability." Hisoka stated then examining Juri. "I hope that I won't have to explain everything about anything when we talk during the rest of our missions together." He noted again pointing out her lack of information.

She shrugged. "If you now all this stuff, why should I go out of my way when I can just ask you?"

Hisoka smirked crossing his bandaged arms, glaring at the girl in an intimating fashion. "You're a selfish and lazy acrobat aren't you? And yet so deadly." He whispered softly.

'_That confidence back with your abilities is why I can't take you my kill list. I hope I see your face in despair just like when Kakuzu caught you.' _He thought wanting nothing more to watch the shining pearl of snow before him glister, and then violently shatter and crack within his own hands. The desire and pleasure that would be attained by dirtying such as prize similar to himself in the way Kakuzu did. For Hisoka, and possibly Hisoka alone ,such things were orgasmic.

Hate, anger, pain, sadness. Such negative emotion never crossed his mind or hers either. They loved to fight. The excitement of potential hardships and battles in the near the future was too great. Unpredictable, unreasonable, unknown, completely in the present, and without distraction. Hisoka could see how even the weakest of underlying could become a treasure within seconds, while a leader could become trash just as fast. Juri searched for fighters and warriors, regardless of age, sex, wealth, country, and beliefs who fought for themselves, only for themselves and by doing so had what some called "The radiance of individuality."

This was another reason why both of them were not allowed to become Jonin sensei's. The frost was not willing to put there youths at risk in either of the two sicko's presence.

But, unlike Juri, Hisoka was patient and was willing to wait for the right time to do things. Just as he was doing so with said women.

"Come on Juri dear. I fear if I don't find a doctor soon I may die." Hisoka said squinting at the girl creepily. He stood and stretched, still in some pain but more than able to move without care. "There should be a doctor at the village we're heading for. We must continue our mission."

Juri nodded feeling more than ready to continue. "Ok. Who's the guy were going for again." She asked.

"A scientist from land of Rivers named Kayaba Akihiko."

"In the village of Artisans, right?" Juri continued.

"Correct."

She to stretched herself in impatience. "Why is this scientist in that village anyway? And why does the land of rivers have 2 hidden villages as well?"

Hisoka shook his head. "You really didn't take your studies serious in the academy, did you?" He noted.

Juri smiled. "I could pass with just shinobi fighting skills. Why learn what I don't need?"

"So that you don't have to ask so many questions later on. I will explain as we run, I know you can become much smarter than what you're showing." Hisoka commented wanting in fact for her to become stronger in all ways possible. He walked past her, planning to lead her to the missions location.

Juri frowned. "Why do you care about me being smarter?" Juri questioned realizing such.

With his back to the girl Hisoka entire face squinted and his mouth watered. _'Why indeed?'_

His face returned to normal turning to the girl, smiling kindly to Juri. "I just think you're capable of more and just want to see it." He answered actually saying the truth as he turned away and jumped to the trees above. They did have a mission after all.

Juri watched and smiled at her friend with an unsettling bliss. "There's no one like you Hisoka. I might just have kill you for being so creepy." She silently said all too happily.

Unknown to her, Hisoka too thought Juri as a friend. They were friends, just very twisted friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rewrite chapter 3 done.

I referenced to these two to in the first chapter. No need to remind anyone.

Note: I'm tried to model characters who are not from Naruto universe into Naruto universe. Some will become weak, and some will become overpowered. You'll see in the original Another verse story and this one.

Aura is like haki or nen if you know them and I do have another name for it. But there is a reason why its called aura right now.

Also read the original Another Verse in my stories. Unless you hate Obito. Then don't bother.

Review, comment, criticizes and endorse.


	4. Rasa, the 4th Kazekage (Part 1)

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kekora: You realise, you shouldn't have taken this out of the original story.

Author: What's done is done.

Kekora: You've made a mistake.

Author: maybe...

Kekora: We're so screwed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5. Rasa, the 4th Kazekage: Battle of Kinja, Sand vs Leaf (Part 1)

-Border of the Wind and Rain. Warzone Location: Kinja Rising Karst / Serpents Rise-

"Kekora, get ready!" yelled a maroon coloured haired, man wearing a light brown, suna armour jacket kneeling behind a rock, hands firmly on the ground. Underneath the armor it he wore a very dark brown, long sleeve top with matching pants and suna's trademark headband on his left arm. His arms and hands were covered in seals as he went through hand signs at a rapid pace.

Right now he was kneeling before 400 metres of grey, flat surface rock and sand. A gap of curving, jagged and bending rock surface which separated more than a 5 thousand stone pillars behind him and a thick forest of tree located at the border of the wind country in front of him. "We have to hold our ground until reinforcements arrive!" he ordered in command to the thinner, nervous, dark red haired girl hiding atop one of the many 50m tall, stone pillars, a fair distance behind him. She to wore the suna jacket with a red, long sleeve shirt, brown pants and the head band around her red haired head. The two had sent a message back to the village minutes before the enemy attack their base camp deep in the woods at the border.

"Y-Yes Sir!" She shouted back uneasy and wide eyed focused on the deep bush and thick forest in front of her. She was hesitantly shaking and sweating rain in fear and uncertainty from the high rocks facing the green. It would have actually been a beautiful view of the forest if she had not just escape a massacre of a battle. They had been pushed back pretty far from the original frontline zone, with waves of ame, iwa and konoha shinobi attacks pushing to enter the land of wind at the border of the rain. The waves had been happening both in patience and unending barrages for the last 7 weeks without rest or possibility of ending. The enemy's actions had final worked.

Suna's frontline defensive divisions for the war had done well with only 40 shinobi to operate with, focusing on using traps, poisons, seals, genjutsu and single devastating area ninjutsu, instead of brute force and strength, to prevent enemies from truly entering the country. It was an impressive feat but was never going to last as Suna's force was slowly chipped away with each attack. There was no help or allies arriving from the village during that time to support the defence or supply the division with resources, food or weapons. They were on their last leg with only 2 shinobi left and an enemy force with 30 to 45 soldiers very well armed, well rested and now having a strong morale from forcing Suna back.

_'This is bad! Even if help is on its way it will take at least another 30 minutes for them to arrive!'_ Kekora thought in fear and desperation still slightly shaking. '_Even with all the traps the commander been lying down they will probably only kill about 3 or 4 of them, maybe 7 max if we're lucky._' She continued peaking at the Defensive War Commander of Suna who had slammed his hands on the ground and quickly began forcing chakara and seals from his arms, into the flat surface of stone and sand. The enemy was good and were mostly like going to avoid the traps with ease as they had at the original base.

The red-haired girl name Kekora watched the commander in thought._ 'Amazing. How's he able to uses such a number of jutsu, seals and traps with such a limited amount of chakara?' _she questioned._ 'Especially in his current condition. He only at about halve of his full power yet he remains so determined and calm. Is this what it means to be an Anbu General?'_ she questioned again astounded at her leaders abilities, rank, and, despite the situation, failure of losing the entire Defensive War division.

"Done." Muttered the Commander turning and hopping back to Kekora on the pillar standing before the open field of stone. "Ok, here's my plan." He started looking at her. "First, this will be our last stand." He said causing her to gulp at the fact. "This rocky area of pillars only goes for 40km before reaching the desert making it a prime base of operations to enter the desert at their leisure. We can't let them take it cause if they do, they can command a solid defense and counterattack using the plateaus and rock pillars against anyone trying to attack. So we have to hold them on the flatter surface of rock between the forest and the plateaus. There is a good chance we will lose but even if we are defeated here, we have to hold and eliminate a good number of them so that the reinforcements coming will be able to defeat them with ease and push forward unhindered." He summarized, emphasizing the importance of the land.

"I've placed traps all over this area and at the exits of the forest before they reach the pillars, so don't enter that zone. I want you to support me with long range attacks from above out of sight while I charge and keep them within the trap zone."

"W-What about the traps?" she questioned panicked.

"There not a problem. I can sense all them and will avoid them to the best of my ability." He said. "They'll be here in about 5 minutes. Prepare yourself." He finished peaking around the corner of the pillar at the forest from above, keeping his focus there.

Kekora frowned sadly in defeat.

This was it. The place she was most likely to die. She still had so much she wanted to do. She had wanted a family. Had wanted to be a great shinobi in Suna that would lead future generations. But now all she looked like was a 17 year old virgin going to die pitifully against greater numbers.

"Don't think about failure." The Commander said not taking his eyes of the forest, making the girl look at him again. "You're a Chunin Expert, bordering a jonin. You have more than enough ability to take most fighters with ease. So don't worry, you're worth alot. Focus on only victory."

"C-Commander..." she said slightly shocked and yet secretly happy at the comfort he provided.

"I don't plan on dying. So you shouldn't too." He said sternly in a strange face. "I can't die..."

She looked at him seeing the familiar face of focus and un-moving thought.

She sighed as thin sheet of ice in her mind formed from her impending doom, shattered at the absurd fact. _'...how? right now? Of all times can he only focus on that!...wife complex idiot?'_

She sweated a little. Not because of how scary he looked but for the reason that he was so focused. She knew the reasons much like the rest of division did before being destroyed. It was practically a joke to all them regarding the personality of their powerful, mighty commander. But it did serve as a means of knowing that he was still human, although a strange one.

A single tear formed in the man's eye.

_'I can't die. Not until I reunite with...My Kaura!'_ he thought picturing the stunning wife he had left to fight in the war for. Although bothwere shinobi, due to his skills it had been decide that he would take the role as commander of defensive operations on the frontlines while she remain in the village to guard it. '_She has to be part of the enforcements coming. As if I'm going to die when my love is on her way to see me.'_ He convinced himself think only about the moment he would be reunited with his wife.

"Commander Rasa, you're crying pointlessly again." Kekora pointed out deadpanning and shaking her head at the love struck fool next to her. It was times like this will she questioned the mental stability of her commander. And yet people thought he should lead them anyway.

The man paused, thinking about what Kekora said. The Gold Dust user shook his head to disagree with the women."I thought I told that this is a natural reaction to the sickness I have. It cannot be stop." He replied.

Kekora continued to stare straight-faced at the man. "What's the name of the sickness?"

"Love."

"Why don't you listen to your own words and focus on the job!" she yelled not caring in the least of the fast approaching enemies.

Rasa frowned at the girl. "Girl you need to calm down and focus on surviving." He said thoughtfully as if his earlier actions never existed. "Or more so, the future. That's all I've ever thought about." He said thinking about exactly that.

_'And that is why you're not scared now. You're thinking so far into the future you're not even thinking about the enemy, dumbass.'_ She thought to herself having never gotten use to the one trait about the man that was just weird. '_Maybe if you didn't think so much about the future, I and everyone wouldn't have know you're going to name your first son Kankuro and your first daughter Temari.' _The dark red head thought to herself again remember the man's words at the camp fires. She then thought of something else. Something that she had never thought of bringing up, strangely enough.

Since there was a good chance she was going to die, she figured she'd ask anyway. "Then...was becoming Kazekage something you always thought about to?" She asked knowing about the fact. He was too strong not to be name Kazekage and it would probably be best that the student of the greatest Suna shinoib ever, the 3rd Kazekage, were to be named the next.

Rasa shook his head. "No, but we still don't know if I am going to become Kazekage." He answered not really wanting the position as it wasn't something he had wanted for the future or even valued. Yes he had considered the worth of the role but it was never something he aimed for. He wasn't prepared, and measuring and being ready for something was what he wanted most for anything. "There are others that could do it. There still is Sasori or Chiyo." He answered thinking of the strongest sand shinobi he could think of.

Kekora thought about it and had to disagree. "Sasori's been gone for months. People don't think he's coming back." She answered knowing about the Leader of the Puppet brigade's disappearance and how most at this point considered him either dead or a missing-nin. Even with rumored talk off him fighting in the war. "As for Chiyo, I don't think she wants that type of power. If she wanted to become the Kazaekage she would've been the 3rd when she had the chance."  
Rasa couldn't help but agree, Chiyo wasn't the type to want to lead the Sand. She was more the type to work in the backgrounds, despite now being an elder that influenced the inner and outer workings.

The 3rd Kazekage's student smiled. "Maybe my wife Kaura could do it?" he pointed, thinking she would make a good Kazekage, in his mind. Kaura was one of the most well known in the village much like her husband and would actively operate with much of its workings and activities. That and she could use the bloodlineless, sand manipulation or sand control art of the sand village that was introduced by the one-tails first jinjchuriki.

How she had gain that power however had its effect on Kekora's answer. "No, not with all the experiments she been in." She noted thinking about the women agreement to go through with the human weapon experiments.

Rasa frowned becoming somber and angry at Kekora's thought. "That doesn't mean anything! She perfectly fine the way she is!" He answered in soft anger. He loved Kaura with everything he had and wouldn't care if she was a freak, a killer, or monster. His love for her was great but like many men it was his greatest weakness.

Kekora nodded agreeing with the man knowing the women quite well. She didn't hold any resentment to the women for what she did and went through, if anything admiring her bravery. However, it had caused an uproar from the both the shinobi and civilian population of the village. "Anyone else you think is cable of being Kazekage?" She continued not at all finding it strange that this was probably going to be her last conversation.

Although his senses were completely focused on the forest, Rasa did think about the question. "What about her brother?" He answered having known the man quite well being that he was his step-brother. Yashamaru was a great puppet master in Suna being able to control more than just puppets and was also recognised for his advanced skill in wind style. He was so skilled in fact that some even said he was on the same level as Sasori. But there were traits about him that made Rasa think otherwise. Curious, he wondered if Kekora thought the same.

"Maybe. He is a good, friendly person with alot of skill. But I don't think he has enough...um..sovereignty, I think?" She said unsure of how to describe him. "He's strong but doesn't like making the big decisions." Kekora answered knowing that although skilled Yashamaru did have some confidence and independence issues.

Rasa continue thinking of some the other recognisable shinobi in the sand. "Baki then?" he answered.

"You're not even being serious now." The girl noted in a poker face.

Rasa smiled at the girls humour. People would always say he smiled too much at nothing but he didn't really care for such words.

Looking at the girl before him, he knew in a few more years she would become an Anbu, in 10 years she could easily take the position of Kazekage. Hell she was trained in one of the three forbidden arts of wind style that the 1st Kazekage could use. Her mastery in the art in particular was so similar to a bloodline that she could maybe even start her own clan in village. The council had not organised or forced anything on her yet feeling that spoiling her would damage her growth, worth and loyalty to the Suna. It wasn't a hard life for her but the sand wasn't going to make it easy either just because she was special. She had more potential and worth than many others in the sand and her future was bright. She had already proven herself to him as a shinobi and would be needed in the future of Suna.

But she was still young and fearful of what the world held. She was friendly yet doubtful in her ability which would deteriorate her emotions and actions in the field. It was uncommon for one her age but she still had time to grow and develop herself. Forcing her to mature and become something better wasn't something Rasa wanted though. He could understand it and such a thing seemed, cruel to him.

But continuing his thought about her youth he could compare it to his feelings about the 3rd shinobi war. It was becoming more and more fierce over the last week and he wasn't sure what was causing it. He had thought that it was going to end soon, yet the mere thought of it ending brought him uncertainty and danger.

Looking at the girl to give her an answer, he began to think she was right. Maybe he did think too much about the beneficial future and not enough on the current present. "Really, I think he-"(Play Hegemony of the food chain, if you want) Rasa stopped his words, thoughts and quickly turned to the forest. Kekora's eyes widened and stared at the man as he stared it it in focus, squinting. Time for talk and humor was over. "Find a good, hidden position and try not to hit me with your jutsu. I'm going with the _"mirage ahead, sand beneath"_ tactic. " He said briefly before hoping and bouncing down and across the field of elevated, grey curved stone without looking back. He quickly disappeared from the girls view.

Just as quickly as he started to descend, Kekora jumped in the opposite direction on to the stone pillar behind her. Quickly jumping from pillar to pillar, she searched for the highest one to position herself on. Finding it she quickly ran around, behind and up the side of the pillar, remaining its shadow, hidden from the view of the forest. Stopping a few metres from the top she ran around, out onto the front, to finding a rather flat extension on the pillar with plenty of room to position herself. She laid down flat on her stomach quickly going through some hand signs all the while watching the forest across the bumpy, rocky, basically flat surface of grey, open area.

_SSSHHHHH! SHHHHH! SHHHHH..._

More than 30 shinobi leaped through the bushes out on to the open stone land, one after the other, repeating the sound of brushing moments of leaves and grass. As each single leaf from the trees burst through with the group, they quickly advanced moving across the field, spread out wide with little room for enemies to enter.

The group of shinobi were moving in a horizontal formation that would allow them to move across the wider area, quickly surround enemies, lower their losses and allow certain members to move forward without having to fight. All of them were frowning and glaring in watch for the fight to come. They all wore the same jackets coloured in green. They were Konoha, Hidden Leaf, shinobi from the land of fire.

After the yellow flashes massacre of the hidden stone at the kannabi bridge in the land of grass where the hidden grass village resided, Konoha had quickly taken the war by storm. Their morale was high, and they well on their way to wining.

The group was quite far from Rasa, so much so that from their position he would have appeared to be no more than a centimetre tall. But just as he could, they could see him very easily. "I see the enemy!" Shouted one, spotting Rasa whom had stop advancing through the outcrop at the dead centre of the entrapped battle field to come.

All the Konoha shinobi ran faster hearing the call, targeting the single sand shinobi before quickly drawing kunai, senbon and shuriken into their hands. They fought hard to get past the sand shinobi that held them up back at their camp on the border. They continued to the land of wind as their stronger shinobi stayed to finish the enemy that protected there escaping comrades. Without even communicating to each other, they threw their weapons in a spray of metal with no hesitation.

Rasa the commander of Suna's defence, of Anbu General rank and the student to the 3rd Kazekage didn't move or flinch at the actions of the enemy staring intently at the metal rain. Even if the Konoha shinobi had been able to see him completely, they would not have been able to see him draw his Kunai. With one kunai in each hand that seem to appear from nothing, pointed at the enemy, he stood fast his arms wide welcoming the attack with a spiked hug.

As rains of metal fell and shadowed atop the man, he quickly and effectively blocked and deflected the weapons in sparks with his own. As he did so, he gracefully dodged, ducked and sidestep many others as if the weapons were barely trying to kill him. All the while he moved his body from harm's way, the weapons that missed stabbed and pierced the ground, showing just how sharp and well made the craftsmanship of Konoha was. The attack lasted only a few seconds and didn't come close to hitting Rasa.

One women with long brown hair smiled seeing him and his skill, noting so. She was at the front of the group and she was going to be the one to attack first. Drawing another kunai, she sprinting ahead only putting a smaller distance between herself and her comrades. "He's mi-AHH..." Her declaration and scream was quickly silenced as she ran and fell right into a pit of sand, disguised as rock. The sand quickly engulfed her body as she disappeared under the surface of shifting sand that laid to rest hastily. Just as quickly as she sunk, the shinobi that were closest to her darted away to the side wide eyed in fear trying to avoid the trap. She was buried deeper and quicker than thought possible. She wasn't coming back up.

"Earth style: quicksand masquerade." Rasa noted lightly unheard to the Konoha shinobi approaching. Some more would soon walk right on to the quicksand that had perfectly dyed itself to look like to stone that surrounded it._ 'Nice reaction, but there are many more to come.' _Rasa thought as he had laid down so many different traps in so many different ways that it was going to be difficult for the shinobi before him. The traps he had made now looked like any other piece of rock around the area and the traps would trigger even if the shinobi didn't step on them. And to top this it was only the first layer.

"Be careful! There are trap on the—**BANG**" the one shinobi's words that had tried to warn his comrades of the dangers was silenced much like the women's. However this time, the speaking shinobi was not the one to die. It was instead due to the massive explosion that detonated at the back of the formation, closer to the tree line.

"AAHHRRCCKKK.." Screamed two, scorched, unfortunate shinobi to trip the explosion as a bright, small dome of light rose. It blinded and blasted the closest shinobi and solid ground beneath into the air. Bodies went everywhere as smoke, shrapnel and fire (that wasn't going to last) started expanded everywhere. Although startled the explosion and after-wave did little to stop the group's formation and movement through the field. Those that were sent into the air re-positioned and landed with little damage, and the shrapnel although dangerous didn't stop anything.

"Sealing art: Landmine." Rasa was particular good with seals and had learnt how to use them appropriately on the battlefield. And although the landmine seal was common to use, it was still very effective. '_That's 2 more. Wait, no.'_ He though having already returned to his welcoming stance, pointing his Kunai at the enemy with as if going to give hug. He could see the burnt, in pieces body parts of the shinobi that had stepped on the mine but with the other instead was a burnt, in pieces log. '_A substitution. Probabley back into the forest.'_ He thought thinking it was the only place one would be able to substitute with a log to on the empty field.

Looking back at the group he watched another of his traps trigger only seconds after the explosion. Despite the fact that few of the shinobi saw the trap trigger, it had moved so fast that none of them could even react to help their comrade. Shooting from the ground almost 6 metres away from its prey, a long sandy tongue launched into the air at one of konoha shinobi and enveloped his entire upper body in a folding sand. With the prey unable to scream it then pulled back into the hole in which came with a whipping motion. What made the jutsu even more freighting was the fact the hole the tongue had emerged from was too small to fit a human. In spray of blood, the tongue forced itself and prey into the hole staining the stone red.

"Earth style: Insect catcher." Rasa had mastered 3 elements in his life time and his earth style was his prime of the three. All of the jutsu based traps he had use on the outcrop of stone was earth style, practically making the land itself his to feed in burial.

"You Bastard!" Shouted a man with his headband covering his left eye and his left sleeve tore completely off. He had stopped as the rest of the group continued running at Rasa. "Try this!" he continued shouting, going through some hand signs. "Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu." He claimed as a 3 metre wide ball of fire was blasted pass his comrades and at the lone Sand shinobi.

Rasa didn't react to the second range attack to come at him, if anything he was disappointed._ 'As if some halve ass flames like that that could hit me._' His kunai in his left hand glowed and growled in chakara as the ball of fire spun towards him. In one quick motion he swung up and out with his left hand just as the attack reached its target. In an invisible line, the fire ball divided into two before being blown back and out with the swing like the fire of a candle. The sand shinobi didn't even use elemental composed chakara to break the attack. It was just chakara enforced like that of the samurai.

The man gritted in anger at the failure much like his comrades that continued to run ahead trying to close the distance between themselves and their enemy. '_You Suna scum. Standing there mocking uuus...?' _The man's thought slowed in distress as a group of 3 shinobi only few metres away from himself disappeared from his sight. A massive, oval shape, scaled mouth of sand rose around the 3, looking like the snout of animal. It closed shut on them, blinding the fire style user of them and the enemy. It didn't occur fast but its size, silence and ease to break through the stone ground below was freighting.

Rasa didn't care as the mouth sunk back under the earth leaving behind a ring of cracked rock around a deep pit of grey, coarse sand. "Earth style: Swallowing whole jutsu." Rasa thought knowing that although the technique had taken out 3 at once, it didn't change the balance of the fight. Even now, a second wave of metal had been thrown at him from several different directions and times. The traps hadn't stopped or slowed the momentum the Konoha shinobi trying to kill the man. His senses were at his peck hearing the whistle of the weapons cutting the wind, telling him the direction to look and react to. Just as quickly and easily as before, Rasa blocked, deflected and weaved away from the attacks barely moving from his spot as spark flew around him.

Before the man who had launched the fireball could react or realize what was happening, all around him trap upon trap that was forced in to the ground, erupted in explosions of fire, dust and earth.

**BANG.. BANG.. BANG.. BANG...BANG**

"AAACCCHHHH", "AAKKCKKH"

"MOVE!", "GET DOWN!", "GET HIMM!"

Rasa glared patient, he hadn't moved and the Konoha shinobi hadn't come near close enough to touch him, let alone kill him. The earlier traps had easily caught their prey and were now trying their best again. But now that the rest of the prey had seen what they could do; they could anticipate the traps accordingly. They blurred in and out of view dodging and countering the traps across the field trying to survive. Small domes of light rose around the shinobi barely being avoided as the Konoha shinobi shunshined at high speeds to escape. Tongues of sand stretching for food were dodged or fooled by rocks and logs. Mouths of sand and rock that erupted from the ground trying to swallow the enemy were quickly spotted then destroyed by flying paper bombs.

The one eyed man didn't move seeing the dance of action surrounding him, safe from any major harm where he was. He gritted his teeth in anger and hate unable to see the enemy, unable to help his comrades with skills and being unsure and uncertain of how to act. Gust of wind blew and bright lights shined around him stopping his senses from seeing everything around him.

Scarcely, within his sight two of his fellow shinobi were only metres from one another, neither facing each other or even in the direction of the enemy. They were focused on the mayhem around, trying their best to react at speeds that would keep them alive. Then one of them who had his back to the enemy died as a massive hole appears from his stomach. In a splash of compressed red, his blood and organs smeared in a somewhat neat, small circle in front him that for a second imploded the ground beneath it.

The blooded man collapsed on his stomachless body motionless as the closest Konoha shinobi turned widen eyed wondering what the hell happened. Said comrade turned and darted his head in any direction the traps were going off, trying to understand where it had come from. He didn't see where it came from but the one eyed man did as he briefly saw the shine of what looked like two invisible spheres of air soaring towards its victim. The shine didn't last a 5th of a second and disappear from the man's view quickly. They minced one of the poor man's arms and leg from the elbow and knee in an invisible snap. Just as before, what was once a part of the victim splashed in a cutting circle that imploded the ground in a semicircle of flesh and dirt. Another victim fell to the ground, bleeding heavily and mostly likely going to die from blood loss in 10 minutes or less.

From atop the cliff of a pillar almost 400 metres away, Kekora frowned with her work still lying on her stomach. Her right hand was extended at the direction of battle and her palm was open in the shape of half a triangle, splitting only her thumb from her grouped fingers._ 'Guess immobilizing them is just as good a killing them at this point.'_ She thought not wanting to waste chakara on a dying man. "Forbidden Wind release. Void style: Sniper Spheroid." She extended her left hand towards her open palm, seemingly grabbing nothing in between her thumb and fingers. Then she pulled back as if using a bow and arrow, aiming and searching for her next target. '_This is going better than I thought. I still have to be careful not to hit Rasa though. Gods only know what would happen if I did. ' _She thought as she release her hand around the sphere of chakara, air and nothing, firing another attack.

The one eyed man had no idea what had happened and would not find out that the attack was not a blast of air. He knew they were projectiles at least as his eyes darted around. '_Darn it. Where are-AAH...'._ "HHHAAAHAARRR!" he screamed losing his entire right arm as it detached itself in a silent, slicing force of speed that blasted the man spinning into the air from the impact. This was nothing like the earlier attack, spraying his blood in all directions and sending everything from his right shoulder down away. From the projection of the attack a small line that sliced through one of the explosions lead to the extended hand of a glaring, calm Rasa. The spray of blood went flying unnoticed by the shinobi fighting for their lives. This attack was still not composed of wind element chakara.

_'I don't know if you figure out standing there would keep you alive but doing so made you an easy target.' _the gold dust user thought doing nothing but standing on the spot surrounded by weapons that had either missed him or been deflected by him. He was calm and in control of the fight with no cuts or signs of damage on his amour or clothing. Although the enemy had stopped their focus on him momentarily, Rasa's first layer of traps had done their job and were now starting to slow.  
But that was not what was concerning him. _'What's going on? These aren't the shinobi that raided our camp. They're not as sharp or fast as the ones to attack us before.'_ He noted, seeing the level differences quite well as he witness another Konoha shinobi scream, sink and disappear into the hidden sand below. '_Are these the same shinobi? They can't be! Konoha shinobi never send in the weakest first.' _He continued knowing well the system and pride of the will of fire to protect the weaker first. And yet these shinobi were no stronger than genin or chunin.

It was common knowledge across the elemental nations that Leaf shinobi sent in their strongest first, whether they were attacking or retreating it didn't matter. It was this knowledge of Konoha that Rasa was so confused noting the man to die by burial to be the 21st shinobi in the group to die. They were down to less than half already, it was too easy and not what he had prepared for.

With a burst of dust from a cloud on the ground, another Konoha shinobi wearing the same green as the rest and with a katanna on his back dashed through, his feet not even touching the ground. Quickly he hit and skidded out across the stone to Rasa's left side, dragging a line of dirt and carrying the meanest glare. He slide side-on facing Rasa, circling him on the slide going some distance before stopping. Without missing a beat, he burst from the spot cracking the ground as he almost looked to be gliding across field.

_'Heartless dick. How dare you kill my friends in such a way!' _The man though, his left hand quickly going for the blade on his back but not moving near fast enough. To Rasa he was moving slowly as he glided across the field glaring and slowly reaching for the blade however not letting a bit of his body touch the ground.

"Leaf style kenjutsu: outstr -VARRR!" The man's fingers had only just touched the blade as a massive, scaled claw of grey sand with large curved nails, blasted from the ground and grab the airborne man who was helpless stop it. He was only 15 metres away from Rasa, gritting his teeth, blood trickling down his lip and trying his best to push the earth around him off. Rasa's hands were together in a hand sign staring back at his foe with little worry as his kunai stood imbedded into the ground infront of him.

"Earth style: Scaled claw." Rasa muttered, admiring his creations work. An arm of scaled sand, that looked like that of the front arm of lizard, gripped the enemy 9 metres of the ground as small grains of sand softly sprinkled down in a haze grey dust. Do not be confused though, although it was constructed with sand it was not the sand manipulation jutsu that Rasa had learnt, it was just a B-rank earth style jutsu. Rasa was being careful with the amount of chakara he used and how he used it, even making sure not to use his gold dust as it used to much chakara.

_'What's up this clawed thing?'_ The captured man thought. Rasa hands stayed together focusing on moving the construct with nothing but the one handsign in place. He didn't need to do much, thankfully, as the sharp, curved nail of the thumb slowly positioned itself over the trapped man's chest. His eyes widened and he sweated. "W-w-wait, I surr-" the curved nail pushed down with the thumb piercing through the man.

"Sorry, I can't hesitate here." Rasa said already knowing that man was dead before he started speaking. He wasn't even looking at him seeing that his comrades had liberated themselves from traps as they slowly ran towards their target. There was no more than five left as they moved to continue.

Rasa started at the foes thinking about his next move. "Hmm, Kekora will probably only attack if she certain she won't get caught in the act." He said out loud without concern. " 'sigh', this going to use alot of chakara, but it will be worth it to be done for this part." He said aloud again, his hands went in to a burr of signs straight from original position. "Sand clone Jutsu." He said as 2 sand bodies started to form.

One of the konoha shinobi saw this and acted. "Oh no you don't." He said throwing a barrage of shruiken at the enemy. Rasa didn't move as a clone standing in front of him grab both kunai from the ground and effectively deflected the attack. "Damn it!" the man shouted as his comrades all frowned at the development. One sand clone in front of Rasa ready to defend and one on his left side quickly going through signs at the same speed as the copy next to it.

"Sand Manipulation: Sand structure." The clone said pointing his right palm and hand up at the scaled arm and claw. The construct shook as it was pulled and torn from shoulder of earth below, leaving a stream of sand hanging from the upper joint. It was an entire arm reaching 15 metres in length as it floated in the air. The clone practically froze the thick shape of the claw, taking advantage of the fact it was made of sand.  
"What kind of elemental Ninjutsu is that?" Asked one of konoha shinobi to his comrades.

The Rasa's hands came to the position of a triangle, pointed at the arm and within its field of vision. "Magnetic style: 3-method levitation." His right hand shot up as his left remained in place.

"First Action: Float." Faster that it should have been possible the massive arm construct flew much higher into the air and above the enemy. The konoha shinobi were a second late to stop for the moving earth as Rasa had already started again, his hands going pass each in a quick movement. His left hand up and right hand down.

"Second Action: Revolve." The clawed hand, still holding its victim, went to ground as the torn shoulder went up into the air before reversing roles and repeating, as the arm spun in the air. By the time the konoha shinobi payed attention, the arm was already spinning fast into disk of grey earth, causing them to panic. Rasa left hand came down on the back of his right hand like pushing on a flat surface.

"Third Action: Descend." The spinning arm plummeted to the enemy below with great speed as they tried to react to escape. " SCATT-"

**BBBAANNG**

The clenched, clawed hand slammed into the ground with the momentum of meteorite, smashing into the group of enemies, turning the ground under the punch to sand. Cracking and blasting the surface of the surrounding rock that was not directly under the attack. A giant plume of sand and dust rose from the deeper crater of the attack. Rasa wasn't sure who had survived but there was no doubt none of the Konoha shinobi had escaped. They weren't the force he was expecting and they had lost all their strength to the first layer of active traps.

Kekora smiled from atop the pillar. '_He got them!'_ She thought astounded by her commander's ability. He had taken down over 20 invading enemies with only half of his full strength and with only her help. Saying that it was a miracle wasn't giving the experienced man enough credit. He had acted cautiously and decisively to eliminate the enemy with little effort, simple tactics and little chakara used. In order to do so much with so little chakara proved that the level of chakara control he used was beyond what many would think possible. Although looking at the man it was clear from his staggering body that the stress of doing such in such a small period of time was taking its toll. '_Come on Commander Rasa. Kaura is waiting for you and you're the 3rd Kazekage's student. You can do it, fake them, fool them.' _She continued remembering the tactic in place.

Panting, Rasa looked beside himself seeing that the clone that had used the sand manipulation was falling apart into loose sand. Not at all concerned by it he went through hands signs again as a silent echo of chakara pulsed to the second and final layer of traps activating them. He stumbled on the spot before collapsed to his knees, the clone in front of himself didn't falter or look away from the direction of the enemy. '_I'm in deep now. This jutsu won't last in the future attack.'_ He thought slowly losing conscious but still remaining awake. '_Every second counts. I need to draw their attention here on me and only me.' _Both Rasas thought seeing a single man walk out from the lowering dust cloud. "And then there was one." He said in a tired and panting voice.

The final enemy was quite large and built being at least 6.3ft tall with thick clothing. He wore a black armour suit under his green vest as grey metal plates could be seen on different parts of the black. His hair was spiky and long for a man reaching just below the back of his neck. He was panting and clearly as tired as Rasa.

He slowly took steps forward towards his enemy never looking away. Then with a bang a tongue of sand blast from its hiding place to grab and pull the large man to his end. He responded in such creating a strange hands sign to Rasa as the sand touched his skin. "Partial Expansion Jutsu!" The man cried under the sand that enveloped him as his left hand arm expanded and tore the sand tongue apart with ease leaving them man standing unharmed and glaring at his enemy.

Rasa copied his response. '_This one's different, an akimichi if I'm not mistaken.' _He thought having heard about the giants that lived in the leaf and who could very easily crush, tear and destroy their enemies as well as their homes. "Terrifying, mountainous, giants of brute strength", Rasa believed was the words that the honoured grandfather, Ebizo used to describe them accurately. While the expansion was as big as the clawed arm Rasa had used to stop the swordsmen, it didn't quiet compare to the real scaled claw or what it had been designed to hold down. There was nothing to fear.

The massive man's arm shrunk back to its original size as he glared at Rasa, before he smirked in confidence. Rasa frowned unsure of what was so amusing before then gritting his teeth at what happen next. The rest of the konoha shinobi arrived storming from the woodland out onto damage field of stone with more ferocity and energy than that of the last group. '_Great, the elite and worthy have arrived.'_

Kekora eyes widen and she sweating seeing them coming to fight and finish what their comrades could not. "This is bad..but I've got to be brave."

"I don't know about that." Spoke an authoritive, feminine voice from behind Kekora as the thin, red head could swear she could see the white in her own eye erupt in fear that someone had gotten behind her. She bounced to feet faster than she had ever done before to look at the women that had arrived. Looking at her, the women's eyes were pure white as if she was blind as bangs of her black hair hung from the sides of her face. The rest of her hair was short compare to the front that poorly hid a distinctive feature on her face. A pink scar that went vertical down her left cheek and down to her neck made her look more dangerous than Kekora had thought possible. With the green jacket over a white long sleeve top, a konoha headband on her head and black pants with a single white line going down the sides, her image was complete.

"Round 1 only just finished girl. And I assure you that the round to come will much more interesting." She said smirking as the shinobi she lead ran at Rasa without hesitation. "I suppose an introduction is needed. I am Hatsu Hyuga, make sure you watch me carefully as I have done with you. I'm your opponent for the next round so try your best..." Hatsu the elite jonin spoke with confidence and control. "...because I'm not the merciful, kind type you usually see in our ever so happy world."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I should have already uploaded this but I haven't. I would make a pretty bad father if I can't even upload a story I've had for months now.

Remember...ALL OF THIS IS CANON to my other naruto world based story.

Kekora and Hatsu are OC and Rasa is Garaa's father whom everyone hates childishly.

The next chapter shouldn't take long.

**Review, comment, criticizes and endorse.**


	5. Rasa, the 4th Kazekage (Part 2)

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5. Rasa, the 4th Kazekage: Battle of Kinja, Sand vs Leaf (Part 2)

-Border of the Wind and Rain. Warzone Location: Kinja Rising Karst / Serpents Rise-

**_Kekora_**

The situation had actually started to turn al little better before it became worse and worse every second for the young female Suna shinobi remaining atop a rock column. She could remember the longest and simplest details regarding how she had ended up here. Although out of all them, only a few seemed important right now. Starting first with how she had been so happy and thrilled to have been promoted to chunin expert only a few weeks before the war started. She had never been so happy before. Then her friend Pakura, who was the same age as herself, had said that she was going to be fighting in the frontlines of the war. It was her friend's bravery that had rooted her own decision in deciding to join the fight instead of staying in the village.

Two of her older, male friends, who were both a few years older than herself, said she wouldn't be able to handle it and would come crying home in no time. Of course they were joking, both of which had faith in Kekora. They too both went to the front lines with Pakura soon after in a show of duty in the shinobi life. She had in the end proven them wrong, but now it seemed all she wanted to do was run home. What was even more ironic was after the events with Hanzo of the salamander and Minato the Yellow Flash, a number of Suna shinobi had been retreating back to the village. And with it she had heard all three of her friends had returned alive and plus many more.

It was strange how she had left for the war a month after they had left, only for them to return the following weeks after she had started living at the camps. She had been sent to the defensive posts and camps at the borders operating with very few shinobi to spare. The shinobi she had fought alongside of were normally silent most of the time but when they did talk it would somehow result in laughs. She would deeply miss a lot of them, whom had yelled at her and the commander to run and escape while they held the enemy.

Shame herself and the commander didn't make it back to the village after the massacre that had occurred, only instead arriving at a small country side full of rocks with barely any vegetation leading into the desert. There they had set their traps, stopped and reduced the enemy to a shell of a force they had arrived in and had gained the upper hand. But she realised that this was wishful thinking when a second group appeared looking stronger than the last. That and a female enemy had gotten behind her without her realising or the commander that was suppose to be holding them all within the flat surface of rock.

So now she stood at the top of one of the highest rock pillars in a large cluster of karst structures that led into the desert. '_How? How? How?'_ Kekora thought panicked watching the smirking, glaring white eyed women with fear and insecurity, feeling as if she would never escape the women's sight. The women slowly walked around her on the edge of the rock pillar. There would have been less than a 6 metre distance between the two, and not doubt that the women in green and white would be able to reach her before she did anything. Neither of them made a move as the slow subtle sound of the Konoha shinobi running over the dirt rumbled.

Hatsu of the Hyuga clan, and elite Jonin, relaxed and smirked making the scar on her face look all the more distinctive. '_Ooohhh, she's so scared.' _She thought seeing the hesitance to act on Kekora's face as she weakly glared at Hatsu. "You know..." Hatsu started changing directions in her walk still however circling the dark red haired girl, as she too quickly shifted her own body at Hatsu's quick motion. "..If someone is willing to tell you there name you should at least have the courtesy to share your own." Hatsu said still smiling enjoying herself.

**BAAANNNGGGG**

Another explosion went off behind the Kekora who was busy facing the enemy in front of her, who frowned seeing the plume of dust and possible smoke. Below, clear of the rock pillars and on flat ground, the student of the 3rd Kazekage went about fighting the group of elites, doing better then what some of the Konoha shinobi had thought possible. "Your friend is quiet loud, almost as loud as my men." She continued mocking as Kekora remained silent glaring at the women. '_Whatever this girl is waiting for its not going to come.'_ Hatsu thought becoming impatient. The scar-faced Hyuga could be patient easily enough but it was an act that she absolutely hated.

Hatsu frowned. "You don't want to fight me do you?" She started as the suna shinobi remained unfazed. "I'm surprised to be honest. Here I was expecting the ruthless, savage, bandits of the sand to jump at the chance of enjoying a fight against pretty girl like me. Yet you won't even make a move." She noted having heard nobles of the leaf ridicule that the sand was home to savages possible of surviving anything. "You're a lot more honourable and focused than I expected. Almost reminds me of my clan." Hatsu said with a thoughtful face having arrived to the wide pillars edge as Kekora turned to keep the women in sight. Both women were side on to the fighting now as they stared at each other.

Still staring at Kekora, Hatsu's white eyes changed as the blood vessel around her eyes bulged near her temples as Hatsu's near non-existent pupils expanded. Kekora's own eyes expanded wide seeing the change and wondering what had happened. '_What's up with her eyes? Is that a jutsu?'_

At the edge of the cliff Hatsu peered and looked away from Kekora, fully facing at the combatants trying to kill each other. Looking away her face changed as she actually looked like she was in sorrow before sighing closing her eyes.

'_Now!' _Thought kekora in desperation, seeing that her enemy had completely looked away before going through hand signs faster than she ever done before.

"Void style: Vacant Exosphere." She announced as her chakara flared, invisible to those without the ability to see or sense it. The air around her blew and twisted in a high pressure of whirling gas taking shape of a ball around her.

Hatsu looked back wide eyed. '_Woah, what is this?' _She pondered in curiosity as suddenly, the twister of pressure stopped and everything returned to normal having changed nothing in the area. The Suna girl now smiling facing the Hyuga, feeling confident.

'_Let's see her get pass this.'_

Invisible to human eye, two large, layers of controlled space encircled Kekora with an inner and outer layer. The inner layer cloaked her in normal breathe able air while the outer layer was a void of empty space. Lines of chakara, no bigger that a threading needle were extending from the inner layer through the outer layer sustaining it while allowing air and sound to travel to the protected women. The outer layer was a space of breathless, non-existence that would not allow anyone that entered to leave. Anyone that entered would experience a painful, suffering and gory manner of death that would still not leave said layer.

This was Kekora strongest defensive card that no enemy knew about, would be prepared for or would be able to sense. She hated using his jutsu out of the fact her enemies would run right into it without knowing, and then she would have to see and vomit at what was left. But she wanted to live and anything less than what was need right now was not an option. Kekora wanted to live and still had her own dreams that she wanted to fulfil.

'_Now, either she will back down and let me go or she will attack and die.' _She thought in caution at the beautiful, black hair women. '_I hope that that she doesn't attack, she seem like she could be a good person.'_

Said black haired women, Hatsu, turned her head watching in wonder, dumbfounded as her body faced the battle below.

**POP! POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!**

Kekora didn't even see the women do anything but did see as a number of Shuriken landed on the ground only metres away from herself. The thin line that separated the desert air she used to breathe and empty space that surround Kekora in a shield, had violently regretted the metal projectiles. What had happened confused both women as the event made no sense. '_Damn, she's not going to try a more peaceful approach?'_Kekora thought trying to comprehend what Hatsu's goal was and how she had acted with no hesitation to kill her after the fact.

The blood vessels that bulged around Hatsu's white eyes shrunk until they were barely visible. "That is... a pretty neat trick girl. Very curious." Hatsu noted still having not moved from her spot. "Lucky that jutsu you used worked. I wasn't so sure what you did but it seemed to have stopped me." Hatsu elaborated starting to walk in around in the direction she was before.

Kekora was now the dumbfounded one wondering what was going to happen. Hatsu didn't help her when the women's entire attitude changed becoming more understanding and peaceful. "You're smart to do something like that. It continues to tell me that you don't want to fight me." Hatsu said as Kekora remained silent her lips shut.

She stopped walking as some annoyance and anger appeared on her face. "Since you're not going to attack, you may as well leave!" She yelled in fury, as Kekora didn't say or do anything.

Hatsu gritted her teeth in spite showing that they were as white as her eyes. "I came here expecting a fight and this is what I get. A piss-shitting weakling that doesn't even want to risk dirtying her clothing." She growled in annoyance staring Kekora down.

'_She? What?' _Kekore couldn't make heads or tails of this women.

"I don't like screwing with people like you. Afraid and wanting to go home. It's all over your face." Hatsu continued surprising Kekora. The Suna Kunochi didn't think that it was that easy to read her, but the fact her enemy could see and was getting annoyed by it faltered her somewhat. "Makes sense though, considering what we do and what I can do." Hatsu noted in consideration still sounding annoyed.

She snorted in pity at her silent enemy. "You're clearly not worth the time." She stated in frustration. "Because of that I'll let you go. But still try to understand, we're at war and I can't let your friend go." She noted looking away from Kekora in the distance at the fighting. "He has skill and has killed too many of my comrades to get away with what he has done, plus I want to fight him myself." She noted having an eye on the man wondering if he was one of the rumored shinobi she had been hearing about. "I won't bother with you so leave girl, don't become another weak victim in this war of the strong." Hatsu noted in what now sounded like sympathy.

Kekora eye twitched. '_She really doesn't want to fight me?'_ Kekora thought in astonishment. '_I can leave and go home. But I shouldn't leave Commander Rasa.'_ She thought thinking about her commander trying to think of what he would say.

Thinking about it, she thought if he were in the situation he personally would have stayed and fought, like he wanted to when her comrades at the base camp had told the two to run. Thank goodness that the men had been able to convince him to run with Kekora, using Karuna as a way of moving him.

'_Rasa, thinks of the future and the value of existence, whether there is or not. He wouldn't want me to run but if I have the chance to leave, I should take it with caution.'_ Kekora thought slowly walking around the edge of the pillar in the opposite direction of Hatsu. Hatsu snuffed the action with annoyance glaring at the disappointment in front of her.

Kekora moved slowly keep her distance from Hatsu, keeping the void barrier in between the two of them while also ensuring that it did not touch her. She didn't trust the women but she didn't want to harm the women in any way that would change her mind. Still though Kekora could easy run at the women and envelope her in the void by force, if Kekora wasn't sure whether the women back off as soon as she did or would remain without knowing there was a void barrier between the two of them.

She could walk towards her and then move fast enough at the last second to entrap her but Kekora couldn't do such a thing. She wasn't that type of person. The angered woman before her was letting her go free only because Kekora was weaker and didn't truly want to fight. '_I want to escape. And this women is what decides that.' _Kekora thought in caution almost at the opposite edge of the pillar in the direction of the village.

Kekora looked at the rocky plateau as the bright sun shined of the rocks and showed the whirling wind of sand at the entrance of the desert in the far distance, miles away. In some areas of the rocks, there were clear flat and curved outcrops bathed in the sunlight making them light brown. In others, the pillars and columns had come so close to each other that they shadowed the non-existence ground below in a thin pocket. Other spots were dominated by larger than normal pillars that were more like wide plateaus or small hills than columns. Kekora breathed out at the view.

"You dumb cunt." Hatsu muttered in cute voice as in that moment as she disappeared at a high speed.

'_Huh?' _Before Kekora could react a violent, bang of air blasted her of her feet and of the edge, down to the top of another not so tall pillar in a wave of air. She skidded on the solid rock and dirt in a daze, rolling and landing on her stomach, slowly trying to gain her senses having trouble seeing and hearing as her bones went numb. The wave of air that expanded popped with a loud bang 15 times as loud of that of an inches thick tyre and enough force to break and crack the pillar. Small boulders crumbled down to the ground below and a haze of dust covered the pillars head.

Hatsu was hardly fazed in the lifted dust as she remained standing, outstretching her right arm with two of her fingers out. She smiled happily with her white teeth and a small drop of blood going down her nose as she didn't miss a beat following Kekora in a jump to the pillar below. She landed square on top of the girl that was facing the ground trying to get up from her arms and knees while coughing.

Hatsu continue smiling sickly with a bleeding nose, blood dripping to her teeth as she quickly grabbed the Suna girl by her short, messy, red hair and harshly pulled the girl to her feet. Kekora gurgled and choked a screech at the rough treatment softly and quickly before being thrown to her feet, unsteadily standing, trying to get her senses working again to see the fuzzy imagine of the enemy.

'_WAY TO SLOW!'_

Hatsu lifted her hand and palms at Kekora. "Eight trigrams: Thirty-two palm." Hatsu announced in joy as a ring of glowing green, white and black seals rotated around her and ONLY in her sight that seem to turn all to black and white. The Hyuga member launched and began a complete one-sided beating that only further stunned and staggered girl.

Kekora could only shift and bounce off with sudden violence as the attack would have been too fast for her to see even she wasn't stunned.

"2 palm."

The areas that were attack burned and itched in pain as small, purple bruises would appear on her skin no bigger that the tip of a human finger.

"4 palm."

Kekora could feel her chakara disappearing in the sting of the palms and pointed fingers, cutting her bodies feeling and flow of chakara.

"8 palm."

Her clothing and armour were useless against the onslaught that was nothing more than a disappearing and reappear, white human that dashed around her and would strike and withdraw in an instant like thrust of a thin spear.

"16 palm."

The burs of white thrusting spears multiplied within seconds, a speed sequence of attacks that was feeling more like the continuous attacks of 6 people surrounding Kekora in a beating. The sequence had soon hit her hard enough to lightly lift her from her feet and with that Hatsu paused in her attack clearly visible in the brief second Kekora remain airborne. Swinging her right hand out and thrusting her left palm that was close to her, pushing off from her body, she outstretched her entire upper body while her legs remain strong and balanced for the palm.

"32 PALM!" Hatsu announced as she painfully palmed Kekora square in the centre of her chest taking the girl's breath from her. That wasn't all as each attack became a circuit to each other allowing a chakara disabling shock of electricity to distribute itself throughout Kekora body. With the force of the palm Kekora was blasted into the side of one of the rock pillars in a shattering slam that wedged her in the cracks of the stone.

"COUGH!" Kekora coughed blood in pain trying to understand what had happened only to open her eyes wearily and gaze in fear.

"No, no. We're not done yet." Hatsu sneered smiling with a bit of her hair over her eyes as her face was only a few centimetres from Kekora having not slipped in her attack, chasing the beaten girl in the stone. The same as before, Hatsu's feet were squarely over Kekora bending greatly so Hatsu could lean in close having no need to use her hands. Swiftly Hatsu grabbed Kekora by her red hair again with her right hand as her left hand became flat and pointed at Kekora.

"Iryojutsu (Medicial Ninjutsu): Muscle bondage." And with a not so gentle fist, Hatsu quickly and repeatedly stuck and hit Kekora hard on every muscle that was in her reach in a blur of twisting thrusts.

Kekora cringed as her bodies muscles tightened to the point in which she couldn't move as her arms pinned to her body straight along with her legs. Hatsu struck her jaw along with the attack taking the girl's ability to talk from her as her mouth tightened shut and hard. Kekora's muscles tighten to a point in which the girl's body was having trouble transmitting the pain and realism of the effects.

The Suna Kunocihi's enemy smirked. "Now, this no place for girls to hang." Hatsu noted leading the girl again by her hair, pulling her from the stone wedge and throwing her straight vertically up into the air with ease. The girl, who's ability to move physically and ability to mold chakara to defend herself gone, whizzed pass and up the brown, stone structure behind her as she flew up like a stitched and constricted doll. The girl's head was like the tip of an arrow flying as she choked and grunted behind her hinged, tight teeth as she went pass the pillars tip and slowed, closing her eyes and just wanting to get away from the freighting women.

Hatsu appeared gracefully before Kekora, upside down and facing her knees, slipping into Kekora's view from below while keeping her sick smile.

"**BAANNG!"**

Bringing her right pointed foot and ankle down hard on Kekora chest, Hatsu swiftly kicked Kekora down on the stone pillar in a cracking descend that broke a few of the red head's bone and badly bruised her. As gracefully as she appear in the air, Hatsu gracefully fell to the same pillar landing on its unstable edge with nothing but the tips of her toes. Hanging from it with a bending, yet straight back in the air. Her hair hang from head, as the 2 single strands that hide her ears waved in a small breeze and her hands and arms extending lightly to feel it. Hatsu's head band shined in the sun light atop the women's forehead.

Hatsu hadn't stopped smiling as with nothing but muscle strength and co-ordination she pulled herself up and started to walk to the enemy she had brutally beaten. Her enemy had slightly trusted her and had only slightly dropped her guarded and yet it was that that decided that she would be in a clear amount of pain. Kekora was in a certain shock as small burning waves of shock disable her insides and many tight, constricting twists disable most of what was outside. And on top of this the hard hits to the chest had Kekora having problems breathing as she choked behind her teeth and as her body hardly moved being only straight like that of an unmoving stick.

Very slowly walking, pretty much strutting, Hatsu grinned before wiping her nose with her fingers to see the blood dripping. '_My blood on my own hands? What do know.'_

She stared at the struggling girl. "That was a good trick you used back there but I saw straight through it my little, ripe, DESSSSERT cherry. I've never seen someone create a void of space with chakara and damn if I wasn't hoping that my attack would work on it." Hatsu noted loudly sounding happier. She had never seen a void of empty space and had only read about it in some of her clan scrolls and books, describing them as rare phenomenons that were quite interesting to see with the Byakugan.

She wasn't disappointed.

"Do you want to know how I did it?" She questioned starting to talk about the explosion. "How I used your own defense to blast you off that rock tip? Because you clearly don't know how. And you clearly do not know what my eyes are capable of or what clan they are from." Hatsu continued as she had already concluded as much from the girl's facial expressions. Reading people was an art form in her clan after all.

"You see my eyes are a Dojutsu know as the Byakugan, one of the 3 great Dojutsu's in fact. And my eye's allow me the ability to see chakara, the chakara network within you and through solid objects." She continued, although it was very clear that Kekora didn't care. "Which to you means, I saw your two layer, barrier as soon as you put it up. Although I wasn't sure that there was a void in front of me. That wasn't until I through those shruiken to test what you had done." Hatsu said monologuing her actions.

"The vacuum and suction of the void prevented the shruiken from leaving the layer protecting you while showing me that they didn't bounce off like with a barrier. They were pulled back by the suction." Hatsu concluded as she arrived at her fallen enemy.

Grabbing the torn up girl by her armours back, Hatsu pulled the girl up with one hand, positioning herself behind the standing Suna Kunoichi.

Kekora struggled and moved violently to get out of the women's grip, screaming behind her teeth. "HHHMHMHMHMH!" She yelled without words as Hatsu quickly grabbed her more forcefully, working her left arm around the Kekora's straight arms and stomach that were frozen in constricted pain. Hatsu right hand snaked its way under Kekora's right arm, up pass her chest and back up to her chin. The blood Hatsu had wiped from her nose was clearly visible in the red stain on the back of her fingers.

Despite how forcefully Hatsu was being, she softly handled Kekora's chin as if she were a precious loved one. "Hey, hey, hey now. Don't struggle so much. I've tighten a few your organs and muscles, and your organs and skin does have a limit to how much it can stretch." She highlighted as it was true. If kekora continued her body and in particular skin would not be able to stand the strain.

"No sudden movements or... something might tear, or just pop my little cherry. And I really don't want that to happen by accident." She continued turning the young Suna shinobi face to face her own from behind. Hatsu stared intently at Kekora surprising and unnerving the girl a bit. Hatsu's eyes, despite hardly having pupils shift down Kekora's body from the face to face position. "There are hardly any men or women with red hair in the leaf village..." She spoke in excitement. "... and I will enjoy my time with you while on the job." Hatsu tightened her grip around Kekora's stomach.

"HM?" Kekora eyes widen. '_WHAT? IS THIS CHICK-'_

"Oh, no, no girl." Hatsu answered responding to Kekora thoughts and reaction as if Kekora had said them to her. "It isn't a matter of gender or sexuality with me. I just love anything with red, and as I said red hair has become a rarity in Konoha. So much so that most of anyone with the color are taken already." Hatsu answered explaining her sick desire.

Hatsu slowly rubbed Kekora's cheek with the back of her hand as her own blood now stained Kekora's cheek all the while allowing the Suna girl to look away. "I hear that the sand and mist villages are full of men and women with red hair and I haven't been disappointed with my expectations so far." She whispered into Kekora's ear taking advantage of her captured enemy's actions. "I'll even take someone as thin and small as you if I want..." She moved closer further tightening her grip. "...and all the more reason since you haven't poped your cherry yet."

That was enough to make Kekora turn back wondering if what was said was right and stare at the women who was enjoying herself and then struggle harder once again under the women superior grip. '_HOW COULD SHE POSSIBILITY KNOW THAT? THERE IS SOMETHING REALLY MESSED UP WITH THIS BITCH! I'VE GOT TO GET AWAY!'_

Hatsu seemed to enjoy the panicked reaction remaining as close as she could.

Whispering again. "My eyes see through almost everything of a human, girl. You're armour, you're clothes, not even your skin stops me from seeing what's inside." She stated seductively and excited. "Although, I did say almost everything. After all I can't find out your name just by looking at you, but I suppose it isn't necessary with-"

**BABBANANG.**

A much louder explosion we off in the distance, vibrating everything connected to the ground, interrupting Hatsu's speech causing her to become annoyed and irritated with a frown of anger over her face. It was even more evident to Kekora as the womens grip tightened harder to the point of hurting, and even began to heat up as if the flame of a match was in the women hands.

" 'Sigh', dam it ruining my fun. Sorry my ripe cherry but I'm going to have to use you for my own benefits sooner than I though." Hatsu said grabbing the girls chin again to ensure Kekora remained with eye contact. "You can still move your eye's so as long as you answer my question with them, this will go more smoothly." Hatsu answered to the nervous girl.

'_For me.' _Hatsu though not really focused of the fact they were in a battlefield.

"First question, is that red haired man killing my men Saori of the red sand. I really would like to meet the red hair puppet master that has been staining the sand's red with my comrades." She question cutely as the question surprised Kekora somewhat.

"Bink once for yes and twice for no. I do want to have some pleasure with you before we meet with this person unknown to me." Hatsu continued as Kekora could feel the women's finger heating up and burning on her chin, in threat of pain to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Rasa **_

A true battle field painted the stone outcropped just beyond a thick green forest of trees and scrubs that led to the border between the land of Wind and Rain. Within the forest a camp that had been used by the village hidden in the sand had been complete destroyed with no survivors. The bodies of those who defended their lands lay in an array of blood, flesh, earth and wood scarred the minds of any that saw it.

A result of another shinobi battle that had become all too frequent within the last year of the elemental nations. Beyond this now ended battle, back at the stone outcrop was a very similar field with blood, flesh, earth and sand that were in sliced or burnt pieces of what they once were. There were multiple grey and brown craters that sunk a few metres deep with cracked and split rock surfaces as well as uplifted rocks, and earth dusting and spreading sand particles in the winds breeze.

Beyond the massive cluster of ruined land another crater nothing like the others spread 40 metres wide and 15 metres deep in what looked like the impact of small meteor. A plume of sand and dust rose just as high as the depth of the crater but was very quickly disappearing in the wind colouring the air with a dark brownish-orange in the sunlight. A few metres from the crater a lone shinobi faced away from the broken field to face his lone enemy. Said shinobi had strange symbols on his cheeks and was wearing a common green vest from Konoha while under it wearing his clans armour coloured black. The large Konoha shinobi smirked as his hand went into his back pocket and stared at the enemy in wait.

Not too far from the lone surviving shinobi of the battle, two images of an identical Suna shinobi complete untouched by the battle faced away from the karst structures of rock pillars behind them. Wearing identical clothing having the light brown Suna armour with a dark blackish-brown long sleeve shirt and pants they waited in patience. Both were staring in the direction of the enemy as one stood fast with Kunai in hand as the other was crouching feeling as if he was about to fall apart in the dirt below.

The copies strangely enough were thinking along the exact same lines of, "The jutsu going to fail any second", "I have to keep their attention here" and "Every second counts to help recover". What this train of thought meant, related directly to the tactic that Rasa, the 3rd Kazekage's student and possibility 4th Kazekage, had already started before the fight.

"CHARGGGGE!" Roared the voice of an unknown shinobi far behind the lone Akimichi standing in the carnage of the battle field. In a rumbling storm of speed and battle prowess a large group of about 20 or 30 more shinobi from the Hidden leaf ran directly into the broken land of in piece earth and body parts.

They cringed and frowned in anger at what they saw seeing what remain of their comrades burn, cut and somewhat buried under the rocks and dirt. They were horrified and scarred by what they saw but they did not falter instead becoming enraged and more focused on ending their enemy's life. They increased their speed running around or hopping over holes and uplifted earth in a ferocious rush.

The akamichi smiled. "You're done." He muttered smiling in confidence, before pulling out a clear container from his back pouch which held 3 coloured pills within 3 different sections. Flipping one open with his thump he brought it to his mouth and let a green pill within fall on his tongue and slide down his throat. "Three Coloured pills, Spinach Green." He chuckled in amusement before disappearing in sudden and powerful leap into the air straight above Rasa.

_'He's recovered and is stronger. What did he do?'_

Quickly putting the other coloured pills back into his pouch, the air born and strengthened shinobi withdrew from the same pouch a thin rope with multiple kunai attached. With a quick motion the rope was wrapped around his body as he quickly was going through hand signs. "Expansion jutsu." His body expanded much like before however taking the shape of a ball now covered in spikes. "Spike meat tank." The Akamichi in black began falling in a rapidly spinning boulder of human flesh towards the two copies of Rasa.

Without speaking they split up in two completely different directions, one tried and strain darting right and the one holding the kunai to the left. They escaped with ease much to both there thinking, however this being the same thinking as their enemy.

"As if I'd fall for something so obvious." He muttered smashing into the ground and produced a loud screech in on the stone ground turning to roll at a high speed directly at the Rasa that had dodged right and was the most tired. "You're the one that has been the furthest away and you're about to collapse in exhaustion." He yelled more to himself. The massive boulder of spikes, continued to speed up and propel unaffected by its size, weight or surroundings. Rasa turned to face his enemy wanting to keep him in his sight, continuing to retreat by hopping and bouncing across the earth with ease backwards.

Out the corner of his eye he spotted the group of enemy's quickly approaching, dodging and avoiding the traps with ease leaving explosions without victims and the earth unfed. Quickly noting, he saw another shinobi in the group who's arm had expanded much the same as enemy coming at him. _'Another Akamichi. So there are clan members in this group?'_ Rasa thought, somehow focusing on who his enemy's were in the distance while retreating backwards from boulder of flesh that would end him if it made contact.

A sand mouth erupted around the boulder in an attempt to swallow the boulder size prey on the surface. _'My next layer of traps are all over the land I was working on.'_ The weary Rasa watching thought stoic and only really hoping that this would stop the attacking enemy. His stoic and unfazed face changed to that of a stressed frown.

The hollow, sand mouth's lips were ripped open from its sides as the spike tore through the sand like an axe to wood. It only held for an eighth of a second, and the spike meat tank seemed unstoppable in the path it was taking.

_'I was hoping that wouldn't happen but-_' Rasa felt a usual breeze pass him that only indicated one thing. There was now a massive enemy behind him. Rasa had lived his entire life in the land, memorizing its layout and its reaction to wind. From this he learned how to feel and read the smallest changes, sounds and vibration of the wind. It wasn't at all an accurate sense to use and honestly he preferred to use the third eye jutsu for such blinding sided sense. However small it was though, it was extremely useful for a shinobi who's react time was far greater than that of the greatest of humans and most definitely when he was trying to save chakara.

Peering at the akamichi in the distance, he understood what had happened. _'3 Akamichi. One of them has thrown his own kin over and behind me from there, using that size increasing jutsu.'_ These enemy's had already made it closer to Rasa in 30 seconds then the last group had in 10 minutes. Eye's wide feeling the small push of wind, with his next step back he dash to his left rather blindly.

Before Rasa's last second dodge, behind him a second meat tank shot itself in increasing speed planning to smash him into the spiked meat tank in front. They missed however as the two boulders smashed into one another in an echoing bang that bounced off each back. The kunai that once acted as spikes were now shatter pieces of metal having crack instead of piercing.

They both grunted, not in pain but frustration of missing the enemy that continue to watch retreating and bounce across the rocky outcrop backwards. _'That was close.'_ Rasa thought watching the two boulders bounce of each other, going in different directions_. 'The food pill should be wo-Huh?'_ Rasa didn't finish his though as a small distance from the two akamichi's a women with blonde hair and green eyes revealed herself having appeared the moment the boulders had left each other. She to like the rest of the konoha shinobi wore a green jacket with black long sleeves and pants, however her body was almost ethereal, ghostly in a yellow and white swirl of wind.

_'Where did-hrrha?'_ Another act distracted Rasa as a tree suddenly grew from the dirt beginning to wrap itself up and around his legs then body. '_Wood style? No, genjutsu!'_ he thought retaining his stressed yet stoic and calm face as his whole body was covered and trapped in the trunk of a tree now sprouting autumn leafs.

"Demonic illusion: Tree binding death" The women sneered in enjoyment. "Aggie, Broth! Crush him now!" The blonde shouted at the two akamichi who before even touching the ground had shrunk back to their original size. Mirroring each other the two landed on one leg, pouncing from it and into the air at Rasa cocking their fists back.

_'He didn't just throw one person. Smart.'_

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!"

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!"

In a thunderous smash they brought down there fist parallel that shook and cracked the ground in a powerful attack. However, once they brought it on the motionless Suna shinobi under the genjutsu, they instantly understood they had failed.

"A sand clone!" One shouted feeling nothing but sand.

"No way. This was the real one. I know it was!" The other argued in angered shock, intently looking at the puddle of sand and rock, only to find a light brown pouch commonly used to hold weapons and scrolls.

The shining life of gas that was the women genjutsu user swirled back into a solid body, surprised and turning her head to see the enemy they thought was a clone. "Then the real one—Broth! Look out!" She responded turning to the enemy they thought had been running only to see he had attacked, throwing a golden, shining kunai at the surviving akamichi.

Rasa was still frowning as he attacked knowing that the enemy was only a few metres away. "Wind style: Dawn Dagger." The jutsu was his signature wind style jutsu which would coat his kunai, shuriken or any other weapon he held in a high vibrating, razor sharp edged, shine of yellow. Or more to his style, golden light. The gold wind that surrounded the weapons appeared solid slowly rotating across the edge, acted like a buzz saw with multiple serrate teeth.

The enemy was upon Rasa. "You're dead now, fucker." One shinobi with a sword shouted swinging his sword down on the copy of Rasa missing, however continuing to attack in flurry of swings backed by the attacks of his comrades. Rasa was left with nothing but the option of dodging and blocking the enemy in any way possible.

The Akamichi known as Broth, turned to the enemy at the sound of his comrades cry seeing the arrow like shining kunai flying at him. Dodging in any direction would have saved him, but instead his choice to seek the direction of attack that was a bad move, only leaving him with one choice.

He quickly brought his expanded arm up to block with the metal plate on the back of his hand. All materials used by the akamichi were made with the thought of being able to expand with their jutsu, which included the metal plating of the armour. He had used it multiple times in the past to block enemy attacks or projectiles and had seen his kin do the same. His reasoning in the circumstances was on point.

**SINK**

It was completely useless as the kunai literally sawed itself through the metal plate, through the back of his hand and exiting through his open palm straight at the motionless akamichi.

_'You were never going to stop the attack or even slow it.'_ Rasa thought turning away from the group of enemy's, while in mid-air having dodged a kick, grabbing and using another enemy to lift himself up_. 'You're somewhat lucky though._' He thought peacefully before changing his focus to back to kicking his enemy while airborne before flipping and throwing the other he grabbed into the air and finishing with the quick throw of a shruiken to the neck.

Faster and more painfully than thought, the akamichi was saved from a straight punch from the expanded hand of his kin. The kunai narrowly missed wizzing under and pass the two, continuing for a time and distance that no one payed any attention to.

'_Made it.'_ The older akamichi thought sweating at his timing as his and his kin's arms returned to their original sizes. The one known as Broth hissed in pain grabbing his wrist, at the wound that now was only big enough for a thin senbon to go through.

"OUCH! Shit this hurts!"

His kin breathed a breath of air in relief for a second looking back to the genjutsu using women.

'_He's ok?'_ The blonde haired women, thought in relief taking a few steps forward to them somewhat dazed. Their split second of fortunate was very short live, as her step had put her in range of yet another trap.

With a sudden bang, a tongue of sand no different than the rest that had been appearing shoots to catch and kill the women that had lowered her guard. She heard the movement but was not fast enough to react. The older, unwounded akamichi could see it clearly and did the only thing he could to save his comrade. "Akmaichi Style: Calorie control, 2nd metamorphosis."

The sand tongue had already hit home before the older Akamichi's jutsu activated. It hit her side and quickly wrapping itself around her. The strength of the hit was strong enough to break the women's arm and a few ribs, almost knocking her unconscious with the speed of it. It had hurt her and had her covered in sand, airborne, but it was not fast enough in its retreat.

Faster than any of the shinobi in the first group, the older akamichi had bolted from over the few metre distance and shredded through the sand tongue with a punch while also holding his tired and barely wounded kin in the other. Without the chakara or pull of the tongue, the sand holding the women broke off freeing her mid-flight. The Akamichi didn't miss a beat casually catching her before dashing in sudden speed away from the failed fight.

_'We'll join the fight in a moment. Just have to get to the medics to fix these two up.'_ He thought through his running, as mines, tongues and mouths of sand erupted behind him, being to slow in response to his movements.

Back with Rasa, he continued to dodge and escape the flurry of taijutsu, kenjutsu and weapons being thrown at him. He body twisted and turned narrowly missing the enemy, jumping, dashing and even rolling out of the groups close-quarter fight as every now and then he would strike one down in a quickly slash with his wind enforced kunai extending 60cm longer than the usual kunai.

"Let's go Kahal!" Shouted a young man with red symbols on his cheek, next to an overly large, brown dog or possibly wolf. "You got it, Zai!" The dog barked back as if natural, in a deep growl as his master jumped on his back and went through hand signs.

Rasa could clearly see them as he proceeded to knee another downed shinobi in the face. '_This just keeps getting tougher.' _He thought in annoyance noting the akamichi in the background running away to the back of the group, quite the distance away. '_Now where are they going?'_

"Man Beast Clone." In poof of smoke a second clone of the young man appeared in place of the dog. "Beast Mimicry: All fours Jutsu." They both growled in deeper savage voices, chakara pulsating from their bodies as claws and fangs began growing more distinct.

They were gone from the sight of their allies quickly enough as they both darted from their spot to Rasa who watched in desperation. '_No time. This might be it for Faze-one. ' _He thought, quickly dodging, ducking and sidestepping the assault of wildly swinging claws and once every chance bites. Kahal and Zai, members of the Inuzuka clan, continue unrelenting attacks from both directions trying to catch Rasa off guard.

The other Konoha shinobi did not interfere backing away from the fight, none able to fight alongside an Inuzuka in close combat. It wasn't that it they weren't encouraged to fight alongside them but the act of learning to do so was dangerous and no less dangerous to when fighting in a real fight that it was easier to function if they were left to their own means.

The All fours Jutsu was a fast paced, savage merciless taijutsu enhanced with chakara that was made with the purpose of tearing apart the enemy leaving them wounded. It was a fighting style that involve hit and run tactics, that scarred and bleed enemy to ensure tracking was possible should they escape and also intimidate and scare enemy's into backing down.

Against an single Inuzuka and their canine partner was hard enough, but in the past it had been know that groups of 30 or even 50 Inuzuka would pack together to slaughter their enemy in quick, blood soaked ambush. The pace of their fighting was out of most the konoha shinobi's league of close combat.

This fighting worked greatly against Rasa who on the other hand was a long range fighter. He did still have ways of fight in close quarter that works with his strength, but in this situation his styles could hardly protect him in the slightest.

**SLASH.**

"AHHAah." He couldn't keep up with both of them as one, not such which one, slashed across Rasa's back armour leaving a 5 claw marks on the torn vest. He clenched his teeth frowning deeper in frustration. '_Lucky.' _He thought trying to think of a way out. '_The amount of space we have to fight in has increased, yet there are only two of them attacking. Their comrades are giving them room to fight? What do I do?' _He thought as he quickly went back to dodging and escaping his enemy's attack in any way he could.

_'We got him.' _Though Zai in smirking in the midst of the fight, clawing, jumping and dashing all around Rasa in attempt to slit his throat.

_'Wait, that's it!'_ Rasa thought realising what the Zai's comrades were doing. He moved as fast as he could into the group's thickest area of shinobi. Kahal and Zai continued to attack trying to stop him however realising his desire to late as Kahal slammed into one of his comrades accidentally.

Zai raised an eyebrow. '_He realised that they weren't giving us room to fight but room to stay out of Kahal's and mine range._' In the group, whatever shinobi that were close to Rasa were trying to kill him as he went back to narrowly dodging and jumping out of their range, ensuring he was still close to minimizing their actions. '_But that doesn't explain why he's not attacking; his remained completely on the defensive.' _Zai noted curiously to Rasa's strange action, trying to piece it together. "Kahal!" He shouted getting the dog's attention as he pointed straight up at the sky. The Man beast clone nodded at the suggestion.

The fight had lasted long enough that it began to annoy the Konoha shinobi. "Enough of this." A thin man with white, short, yet straight hair holding a sword, shouted in anger. Holding it with both hands he pointed the tip of his blade at Rasa before guiding it across his right side leaving an afterimage of the sharp points. When the blade was pointed away from Rasa, he quickly twisted the blade so that its curve was horizontality facing Rasa while aligning with the afterimages. His sword growled in chakara, glaring in a green tinge as it almost appeared that the sharpened tips of the blade at grown from the curve of metal. "Leaf style Kenjutsu: Branch of Incising Foliage."

Rasa had turned just as the man finished his preparation and react as such. '_Not good!'_

In one quick motion the white hair man was upon Rasa, and swung across with a blade curved with chakara incisors. It sliced deep and straight through the earth and in a bang, uplifting the land along with his comrades who stood on it. Although it had missed Rasa who had rolled forward under the swing and was now behind the swords man.

"Watch what you're doing!"

The white haired man ignored his comrade's shout to bring his blade over his shoulder and behind him to block the attack of his enemy. It worked as Rasa kunai slammed into the konoha shinobi's sword.

Momentarily the swordsmen looked up to see something in the sky. "Got you." The swords men muttered pulling the blade back over his head, as its curve parried Rasa kunai off and forcefully pushed Rasa back across the land.

"You're done!" Shouted a voice above Rasa. The Suna shinobi looked up above himself to frown with wide eyes. Zai and Kahal, turned back to an over sized dog were quite high in the air as they soon started spinning individually, before spinning closer together. "Fang over Fang!" It did not remain like this as it ascended to a higher level of the wolf's clan jutsu. The two drills combined to form one massive drill that spun white and blue, almost hovering in its descent. "Inuzuka style: Heaven Plummeting Twin Fang."

The size of the drill was far too big for Rasa to safely escape in his state and it was most definitely going to hurt the Konoha shinobi around him. It was too wide and directly above him and for a moment under the white tearing, twister, its descent slowed from the speed of rotation. Rasa stopped resisting as instead he peered at the akamichi at the back to the crowd to note that they were near a one armed and one eyed corpse of a man. '_The medical shinobi are in the back.'_ He pondered looking somewhat saddened at how simple their actions were. '_This...is going to be... sad, for you konoha shinobi.'_

The heaven plummeting fang, impact was beyond what many were ready for as it crushed down Rasa into the dirt, drilling with ease through the ground echoing a rumble unheard of into the air and ground. The rumble went on for a so long that it panicked those around it in its assault. The twister of slicing jagged wind and fur blew many of its comrade into the air without mercy only because it power could not be contained. It sank deeper and deeper into the earth as if the thick and compressing layers of rock were pudding, leaving distinctive lines down the sides of the hole that could fit the tail of any biju .

During this, behind the medical shinobi sand rose from the below and among the remains of the dead. The sand soon turned gold before anyone realised.

The twister seemed to last an eternity for some as waves of dust pushed in all directions, but its rumbling eventuality stopped with dust and fur clouding the air. At the base, a darker swirl of dust was evident but soon revealed the man and canine that had caused this. He breathed heavily, panting with his partner at what they had done. The tunnel that had appeared to have been carved by a 20metre wide drill went deep as it reach nearly 40metres.

"Hehehe, we got him boy." Zai noted to himself and his partner, bending over with this hands on his knees.

"Yer, we hit him directly above. I don't even think he would look human at this point." Kahal said back with ease panting and his tongue out. "Let's—" The dog was interrupted when he heard a bang from above on the surface followed by screams and roars of anger.

"W-what?" Kahal said tired and not wanting to ascend anytime soon.

Zai frowned. "The enemy must have sent reinforcements. Come on." He said as they processed to run and jump up the side of the hole they left. '_It can't be him.'_

It didn't take too long for them to reach the surface, but it was clear that things had quickly escalated the moment the fang stopped at the base of the tunnel leaving a blind cloud of dust for the enemy. They hadn't expected to see the site above.

"No." Zai spoke aloud, sweating and furious as his partner was visibility backing off despite not being anywhere near the fight.

"Good to see your fine. But a true shame your effort was useless." The short white haired swordsmen spoke frowning in anger next to Zai and his sword at the ready.

The Suna shinobi, Rasa was completely unharmed, standing in amongst a group of corpses who's very bodies were twisted and turned in disturbing manners. Rasa's hands were covered in a small, clump of shifting gold sand moving against gravities wishes like a flame moving with the wind. Heads and arms had been twisted and turned in more than one spin, clearly snapping bone however leaving an image of flesh wringed like a towel. However one body in the group, was instead a single armed man who clearly had his other cut off cleanly.

'_How is it possible that I'm using that traitors taijutsu with my gold dust so easily.' _Rasa thought sighing on the inside. '_He was worth alot to the village and taught me his technique as a comrade yet he goes to be thief. Phinks, you were a greedy bastard deep down.' _Rasa thought, strangely not at all thinking of the man phinks in a negative way.

A few metres from Rasa, the young Akamichi, Broth was glaring in anger and surprise holding an unconscious blonde genjutsu user in his bleeding hand. "You fucking bastard." He cried in anger tears going down his eye seeing his older kin at Rasa feet his head a having been twisted more than 4 times, snapping his neck beyond help.

Rasa looked sadden yet uninfluenced by the emotions. "Try to believe me when I say this, but it truly wasn't anything personal." Rasa answered, the gold dust shifting in the wind. "But you did massacre my comrades and invade my country by force. But suppose I should have just mortality wounded him." Rasa continued leaning down to the corpse beginning to fish around his pocket to pull out a light brown pouch. "He did bring me my pouch."

"Heartless fucker." The young akamichi yelled followed by shouts and glares of his comrades.

Zai continued sweating both from being tired and intimation. "How is he here? We flattened and tore him apart." Zai questioned the swordsmen next to him silently.

"We weren't fighting him from the beginning." The swordsmen answered simply as Zai glared back in surprise. "They were sand clones from the start. The really one was hidden underground."

Rasa remained stoic, uncaring and unworried. '_Mirage ahead, sand beneath tactic succeeded. My clone held out long enough for the food pills to kick in.' _He thought as he looked at the pouch he had left to his clone. '_I'm still not at a hundred percent, probably only 50% but it should be enough to win if I'm careful. But what the hell is Kekora doing? Neither of clones sensed her jutsu during the second wave.'_

Zai glared back. "Impossible. I and Kahal would have smelt him, or even our sensor would have felt his chakara." He counter in disbelieve.

"The smell of burn corpses, rocks, smoke and dust, probably helped hide it. But the biggest problem was that we ignored the chakara signatures underground because we assumed that they were just more traps. You knew where the traps were as well with your sense of smell but did the same." The swordsmen answered easily as the traps had been realised before existing the tree line. "I guess we were just rushing this and were even more unlucky that he had hidden where he did. He killed all the medics the moment he left the ground."

Zai eyes widen in terror at this. "All our medical shinobi are dead! How did he know they were medics?"

The swordsmen stared at Rasa in the distance. "I'm not sure he did. But it happened so fast that by the time we realised his actions, he'd gotten most of them and anyone else who was near them."

"You're joking me?" Zai muttered in anger.

"That's not all as you can see. If he touches you with his gold sand hands and pulls back, whatever he touched will twist violently. It looks like some wind or earth element."

Zai could hardly believe what was happening and the way it had played out. It wasn't that the enemy had predict their actions but that they, or simple he, had layer after layer after layer of traps to bring them down slowly for the original. The amount chakara necessary, the time he had to plan and the time to place the trap was completely off what should have been possible. '_Where the hell is Hatsu?'_ Zai thought, knowing that if this guy's was so good, then she would be the only one that would have a chance of fighting him. But she had vanished before they even finished fight the Suna shinobi at the border.

Rasa took a few steps forward slowly measuring his reach and the resolve of his enemy. His palms were facing the enemy but none of the konoha shinobi could see them in the gold dust. '_They've only loss 10 shinobi. There's still at least 20 or less left.'_

"Oi, the shinobi with the dog!" He yelled wondering where said enemy was. He ignored the glares of the enemy as some turned to the Zai. Being a shinobi who actively killed would always lead to people doing such so their glares meant nothing.

Zai was caught off guard and was hesitant but answered. "What is it?"

"You were quite impressive, but I feel I must apologise for using a half-baked clone that only dodged." Rasa spoke honestly, however enraging the enemy at his words that would seem over-confident. "I'm more than willing to continue this fight, but I will give you one last chance to leave with your lives." The konoha shinobi were becoming more and more enraged by the second at the seemingly unknown foreign shinobi telling them what to do, treating them so lowly. "Your lives have more value than this. Leave, and I, and my village, will not peruse."

Zai sweated, as did a few of the konoha shinobi. They had the greater numbers, yet they hadn't even touched the Shinobi before them. Zai's Heaven Fang had done nothing but wound a few of its own allies and ultimately they had lost about 40 shinobi to this fight. '_We should leave. We've already left Suna with a more than big enough message about their standing in the war. We shoul-.'_

"DON'T DO ANYTHING ZAI."A female voice radiated loudly from the high, rock columns far from the group of shinobi. Most of them turned to see who it was, foolishly enough, but Rasa did not take advantage of it. He wanted this to end now in whatever way was possible, but it just seem to go on and on. The thought quickly left him seeing the beautiful women high above them looking quite confident and happy for a few reasons.

Atop the rock column looking down on them, Hatsu Hyuga was clearly visible, her byukugan active and without a scratch on her body. She was held a very blooded, thin women. Hatsu's arm was around her stomach and her other hand was holding the girl Kekora's chin, holding the women un-comfortably close. Kekora was bleeding all over her body, her clothes were in tore cut up pieces and her face seemed broken not just physically but mentality. Blood was trailing down her face, her cloths, her arms and her legs with some cuts and wound clearly visible and other unseen as she could barely hold herself up.

Hatsu had been able to read their lips from the distance so knew exactly what to say. "HERE'S MY RETORT. LET MY SOLIDERS PASS INTO THE KARST STRUCTURES AND THE BLOODED DESSERT CHERRY LIVES."She shouted in a somewhat casually manner. "YOU SAY NO, AND SHE DIES SCREAMING."

Some of the konoha shinobi were greatly shocked at their comrades actions, not believing that she would harm the girl. Others however frowned and glared in thought. "I forget how crazy that bitch is." The swordsmen respond next to Zai silently as both of them and a few other weren't so sure what she would do.

Rasa's gold dust flicker more violently as if a sudden wind had picked up as he stared in concern trying his best not to show it. '_Kekora? How did she get captured? Actually, how did that women get by me?'_ Rasa questioned internally trying to think of how to save the girl.

Kekora voice was never going to reach Rasa but that didn't stop her from trying. "h..d..n't..." she whimpered as blood dripped from her lips and her red hair came down over her forehead and eyes. Her headband was gone, unknown and unimportant.

Hatsu rubbed Kekora's cheeks with her finger and thumb in circles of red as Hatsu's hand were blooded just as much as her prisoner. "Shhhhh, my blooded cherry. You're voice doesn't matter right now. I just need you to look pretty, Ok?" Hatsu spoke softly, whispering into Kekora's ear, keeping her face close even when she was going to yell again.

"KONOHA SHINOBI! LEAVE HIM AND CONTINUE WHAT I HAVE OREDERED." She shouted as the hesitant shinobi slowly began to move as many of them did not move, instead wondering why they were pushing further on as they had already completed their mission beyond what was necessary. And on top of this they were focusing on the enemy closest, not trusting him to remain where he was. They didn't know if Rasa would do it or not, but many of them didn't want to continue fighting the man either.

Rasa's gold dust slowly disappeared shifting up his sleeves, revealing his hands within time promoting the konoha shinobi to move further and beyond the boundaries of their mission. A number of them remained still waiting and wanting Rasa to attack however after 2 mintues of what felt like an era they moved to Hatsu's orders. Rasa remain silent and still not answering, however not willing to do much else.

He had his reason for doing so as well. '_They're konoha shinobi. They don't kill when they don't have to. My chances of saving her are high so I'm going to take them.'_ He continued sure of their thinking as the grouped thinned further and further. '_It's been nearly 20 minutes. Karaua and the reinforcements shouldn't be far.' _Despite this though he couldn't help but remember the reaction of some of the shinobi when they saw the women above. As if she they believed she was dangerous in a way that left them uncertain.

Of the konoha shinobi, Zai was the last to leave the rock crop, jumping into the rock column as he and everyone else never looked back. Hatsu began to speak again the moment they had put some distance from the outcrop. "SUNA MAN! MOVE CLOSER TO ME." She ordered looking less like the confident women she was earlier. Rasa did so approaching quickly yet with a completely neutral nature.

Hatsu hide her face behind kekora's looking quite depressing in a blank manner of confusion. '_Why is he letting us continue? Why?'_ She could see him with her byukugan evidently. '_Or does he not wish to accept it.'_

As he approached the single thought was going through his head which was '_They're konoha shinobi. Konoha shinob! They won't kill kekora or myself if I do as they ask.'_

He stopped within a few metres of the pillar of rock as Hatsu face twitched unseen, before she nodded in respect. _"_Thank you sir." Hatsu said softer now that Rasa was closer.

Rasa nodded back in understanding. "I've done what you have asked now let her go."

Hatsu's smile had completely left her and she gripped Kekora tighter like that of a lover about to lose her love. Whispering in Kekora's ear she spoke with complete honesty and passion. "I'm thankful that I got to have you." Hatsu had not expected Rasa to act the way he did and neither was Rasa.

With that before Kekora or Rasa could realise what was going on, the kunai was already in Hatsu's hand had already opened Kekora's throat and was already dripping in thick blood. Just as casually and blankly as she had been acting from the beginning she taped Kekora back, pushing her off the edge bleeding and covered in blood.

"Sorry, Rasa. But I don't serve Konoha. I serve myself."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wow. I made so many mistakes in this the first time around. I'm sure there's still heaps.

OC: Kekora, Hatsu, and Zai.

Main character: Rasa.

**Review, comment, criticizes and endorse.**


	6. Rasa, the 4th Kazekage (Part 3)

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6. Rasa, the 4th Kazekage: Battle of Kinja (Final), Rasa vs Hatsu Hyuga

-Border of the Wind and Rain. Warzone Location: Kinja Rising Karst / Serpents Rise-

Hatsu Hyuga was saddened at how things had played out watching the girl she had degraded and abused die and fall to a pitiful death. She had not expected the enemy to do as she wished, instead hoping that he would shout in anger at her and charge straight at her in a rage. Much like a few of the people in her village would do, saying 'HOW DARE YOU!' or 'YOU MONSTER!' or even 'DON'T DO IT!'. Yet all he did was stand there and drop his guard as if he didn't know the situation he was in.

With her eyes she watched and examined him closely, seeing the pulse of chakara start at his stomach, then flow to his organs, out to his limbs and head, before returning to the stomach. He's level of chakara was no greater than a special jonins and from the movements of lungs, blood and other such organs, Hatsu could see he was exhausted. To be noted as well were seals on the under sides of his wrists hidden by his black sleeves, two seals on one each of his shoulder blades that stored and released the strange gold sand, and to finish the small canister on his hip, which she could not see through? An interesting piece of equipment she would have to take when she killed him.

Continuing her examination, her eyes were letting every inch of reaction and expressions tell her what he was thinking. Doubt, concern, confidence, anger, excitement and fear were what she wanted to read from the man that the girl had seen as strong. Hatsu had found out the enemies name during her interrogation of the girl and had been able to gauge what he could be like from the girl's reacts alone.

Hatsu's saw strength and comfort appear only slightly in the girls face while seeing a quite the amount of concern for his safety. She could even argue that the girl was somewhat infatuated with the man on a personal level, but only chalked it up to desperation during the situation. She was hoping that he was as emotional as the girl was, putting her hopes on that he would shout and yell in nonacceptance of what had happened.

Wishful thinking was below Hatsu, but ever since she had attained these new found powers her thoughts had become more positive and confident to what they once were before the incident. She was heavily disappointed in the silent acceptance.

Her eye dissected him of his reasoning wanting to know what he was thinking when he had let the squad go ahead into the rock columns. She could see it clearly enough as he hardly hid it. He was concerned yet he did not doubt that it was possible to save the girl, Kekora. He was cautious and forcefully thinking that it was no concern or reason to worry. That either Hatsu had read him complete wrong and that he believed that he had no chance of saving her, or that he believed that Hatsu would not harm her if he did what she said.

No, there was no doubt that he felt that he could save her and they would go alive and free if he did so. Why would he do such with confidence in a war zone?

Hatsu came to realise his thoughts easily and in anger, seeing that he didn't think that she would kill her because of who Hatsu was. But that Hatsu would not kill the girl because she was a konoha shinobi. It was a common fact in the shinobi nations that the hidden leaf were seen as kind, cooperative, peace keeper who's goals were to bring justice and peace. They were the quote "good guys" of the shinobi world.

You would think that such a realisation would mean a good result from any Konoha shinobi in that situation but this was Hatsu Hyuga. The girl who did not see this, instead seeing nothing more than a deceitful poster in her eyes.

The girl that openly defied the rules and logic of the village seeing them as nothing more than favouritism towards the strong, and idealism that favoured unrealistic chance during war and fighting. Violent isolation and mistreatment to its subject by those un-accepting of the opinions, wills and ideals of others, not at all seeing a problem with this. A village made for the overly special and sustained by those overly special. Effort and working hard truly meant nothing in her village as all those who wanted power and purpose had to either be born with it, or chain themselves to the strong for their power. Any other choice would lead to the unconscious isolation, un-appreciation and neglection of one's self and their abilities by comrades, friends, family and themselves. All in favour of the judgment and safety of those born better. And when realising and acted upon by one, this would lead to the illogical conclusion of: "You are an insane traitor."

How could people smile in happiness for gaining, through those better, power that was not their own? For their own thoughts and independence being completely disregarded and forgotten? For willingly accepting and following the strong by a chain that if broken would send them to an abyss of ridicule and abuse? For cheating and taking short cuts to success and power through the strong as if they had worked there whole life just to gain power from the strong's recognition? To come to the belief that it were only possible to complete their dreams by dedicating their life under and to the rule of Konoha's special few?

How could anyone smile in happiness like a saint for such an unreasonable, single path of treatment, if they were to live in the hidden leaf?

Her heart skipped multiple beats as she breathed heavier in building emotion seeing this man's reasoning that labelled her;

'_A KONOHA SHINOBI.'_

Hatsu was not a mentally stable person for many reasons beyond her control and there were many other reasons to Hatsu actions, but this was the fuse to these emotions that she was coming to feel. It wasn't visible at the time to Rasa as she hid her face behind Kekora, but she was enraged snapping at the man's thinking. Kekora could feel her fingers and hand heating up again like burnt wood about to turn to ash, remembering the red glow of light from her jutsu. It didn't last long at all, so the suna girl thought she would be alright when it stopped and they started talking. And yet now in her last seconds of life all she could see was a rough, tough flat ground about to smash her face and body in.

'_Why?'_

"Gold dust!"

Kekora view changed as shimmering, golden sand moved in front of her eyes, moving up to catch her, moving slowly with her fall to slow her descent and smoothly bring her to Rasa. Kekora was face first in the gold dust seeing its light shine in her eyes as it softly touched her face. She had never thought that Commander Rasa's gold dust could be so soft to the feel. It felt like a bed of warmth that was cradling her to sleep hovering of the ground. That he would give such a comforting ending to her life that was out of his and her control.

The gold dust softly landed next to Rasa who's eyes maintained the black rings, however become shadowed and glazed facing the ground as he did not look at Kekora or Hatsu. Taking in the fact of what had just happened, he frowned looking up stoic at Hatsu in a calm, controlled and unmistakeable rage. Kekora looked peaceful sleeping next to him, but was without a doubt dead. A common shinobi in his place would panic in a loud, rage of misunderstanding and questioning as to why. But in instead his mind focused in on the setting, letting what could be described as survival instincts decide his next action.

He turned to Kekora and using the gold dust turned her so he could see her face. Strangely enough she was smiling behind the deep cuts, burns and blood on her face and the deeper cut on her neck. Rasa pulled a cloth from his pocket and grabbed the canister from his pants before opening it. He processed to pour the liquid from it into the cloth.

'_What's he doing? Isn't that poison?'_ Hatsu thought eyeing the actions with curiosity feeling a bit let down. '_A cleaner? Soap? Why carry something like that in a canister?'_

Rasa wiped Kekora's face with the cloth, cleaning her face of the blood. When he done he threw the cloth to ground casually. Staring at the still smiling and now dead girl he looked sad. He turned away.

"Why...are you here?" He questioned in a pause, staring at Hatsu who could clearly see anger and pain in the man's eyes.

'_So he's not a complete sociopath.' _Hatsu thought to herself seeing that he had somehow come to an interesting conclusion.

Rasa's thought had stemmed from a number of questions that had come to his mind leading to more questions of reasoning's.

_'Why would she kill Kekora? What reason would there be for doing so? Why finish a submitting foe? Why? Who is this woman who would do this? What do I know about her? Why did the konoha shinobi move on without question? Why did they not kill Rasa? Why were they uncertain of this women's order? Why would this woman go so far for Konoha? Was she that devoted to konoha? Did she not care for konoha ideals?'_

No she did not if what her last words spoken meant. Her words completely disregarded Rasa's earlier thinking which he realised. Was that what worried her allies? What is the women's motivation?

Rasa conclusion was more thought through than what Hatsu had thought at this point, but this reality did not change the fact that she had killed Kekora in cold blood. "What does it matter?" She questioned in focused content taking the situation far more seriously to her earlier treatment of Kekora. She thought that he WOULD question why she killed her but he had dropped that quickly in the realisation that it was done and not going to change no matter how angry he got. Hatsu was cautious and careful seeing the focused intent that reflected straight at her.

Rasa hardly reacted not changing his emotions or feelings as tension rose higher. "You're missing the point. Why are YOU here with ME?" Rasa questioned in anger seeing her actions had more meaning than what he had originally thought, making him come to a simple conclusion. '_This women does not want what Konoha wants and is using them to get here. To get to someone like me alone. Why someone like me? What and Why?'_

Hatsu sweated at the question as the man before her had been able to analysis her and most definitely would people in general, better than what some of her own clan was capable of. '_Student of the 3__rd__ Kazkage, an S-class shinobi. Frightening.' _She thought as this man's insight was more than she had predicted.

"I have a few reasons for being here and for my actions, Rasa. My greatest reason is I was looking for an S-class Suna shinobi with red hair. I want to fight said shinobi. " Hatsu stated above the man who starred in discontent. "Your's isn't red, but auburn hair will do just fine."

Rasa could feel his heart pumping blood, rushing to his head in absolute anger at the random desire. "That can't be all? What is your goal really? If what you say is true, how could it have resulted in Kekora's death?" He questioned trying to understand the women who at this point had given him no reason as to why her goal killed Kekora.

"Her death was not part of my reason here, but it is not completely unrelated either. Her death was not one that I really wanted, but she GREATLY reminded me of a list of people I wish to see suffer. If you really want to think about it, you could say I tortured her because of it as well. But her death wasn't her fault really, but your actions making me feel like I was placed in the same list I created. And that was why-" She stopped speaking to see Rasa airborn and only a metre from her holding 2 shining, long kunai about to swing across her.

He had had enough of these words that only described to him that he wasn't going to save Kekora from the start. He deeply hated senseless killing from people who snapped if you so much as thought of them, positive or not. Illogic selfish thinking without consideration of the value of others. "A whim. You killed her on a whim. Not my actions!" He spoke fast before even swinging the blades, staring her dead in eye with a calm rage that could almost be mistaken for emotionless. "Wind style: Dawn Dagger."

"Byukugan!" She quickly activated her eyes in a pulse to see what was happening. She could hardly believe he could make the distance between the two them so easily and fast, particularly when she was 15 metres up a rock column. '_Shunshin? No, basic chakara enhancement and control? There's no way someone could move so fast with an enhancement alone.' _She thought as he swung across and missed as Hatsu, using the shunshin, vanishing in a blur to column directly behind her and in front of Rasa.

One of her feet tapped the surface of the rock before she looked back and started choking on her own air. '_DA FUCK!' _She internally screamed in surprise as Rasa was already in front of her again about to swing from the opposite direction and glaring in intensity. She did the same thing again retreating backwards to the next column. And again Rasa was in fornt of her. She continued moving at high speeds using the shunshin to retreat backwards from column to column. But each time Rasa was in full chase, keeping up with her and just missing her each time she blurred to the next column.

Hatsu was worried now as he was moving 6 or maybe 9 times faster than Zai, at the same speed as some of the fastest council members, and he didn't even have alot of chakara in him right now. Hatsu stared and watched Rasa as they became a blur of lines shifting from column to column across the upper levels of rock. With her eyes, she saw how Rasa was keeping up but did not understand it. '_That's how? Having Yang energy consume a greater volume of his chakara at 7:3 ratio of light and shadow style chakara.'_

Light and shadow style energy or chakara's were not something she was use to seeing, or using herself, or even really understanding. But she could distinguish its energy through its thickness and tinted colours. Rasa use of it in particular was something that didn't compute with her understanding of chakara use and control.

_'Impossible, stream and release control chakara in a 5:5 ratio of Yin and Yang energy. Enhancement of pre-existing objects, his own muscles and body, through Yang energy of this level is illogical in terms of simple stream and release control. This is a different type of chakara control altogether.' _She thought as the imbalance of energies used by Rasa was not an average or common thing to witness.

_'Does he even realise this? Or is he simply using this power instinctually?' _She pondered narrowly avoiding being beheaded for the 23rd time. She knew well the teachings and understandings of stream and release chakara control as her clan's practice in the art was near perfect. Whether this was genetic or not was unknown, but the control of chakara the Hyuga had inside their body's was as close to godly in the shinobi world as it could get. Even now, Hatsu use of stream and release was above, above average, at levels that most elite hyuga could achieve. But herself, her clan, Konoha and even in other villages in the world used Yin and Yang energy in a ratio of chakara remained a 5:5, unchanging at all times.

Thinking about it the only people in the village who could probably use it outside of this boundary were clan heads, some anbu and the Hokage, and going even further she had never fought someone who could use them properly in hand to hand combat. Her understanding was based on guesses, hypothesis and written, studied theory.

She smiled in excitement enjoying the battle ability being shown to her, before what could be describe as sudden. Stopping her retreat, ducking under the swinging before thrusting her left hand and finger out to hit Rasa. "Gentle fist!"

He rolled to right dodging before using it to continue his swinging slash in the exact same motions only for Hatsu to dodge again without missing a beat and try to hit him again. And again he dodged without missing a beat before striking differently, that resulted again in the in tune beat of attack dodge, attack dodge, attack dodge and attack dodge from both shinobi.

All that could be seen was the blur, shift and retreat of single attacks and single dodges that sounded like opposing winds shifting across and through each other, all on a 3 metre wide pillar of rock. Neither hit each other or showed signs of slowing as the tune of repetitive 2 step motions didn't shift beyond either's control. But that was only now, and Hatsu could see already and deduce that if it continued like this she would lose.

'_I need time.'_ She thought to herself.

Then Rasa completely missed and did not have to dodge as Hatsu rolled and dive of and down into the narrow, empty wedges in between the columns. Rasa followed as Hatsu grabbed the side of one, grinding around it to hide herself from Rasa who chased. Hopping, bouncing and grinding around and off rock side to rock side, Hatsu tried to lose him watching him through the back of her head, reading his next movement so as to use it.

Rasa soon realised. '_She's trying to find a blind spot to hide.'_ He thought as for a second she skidded vertically behind a column out of his sight. He stared at the column in determination. '_Looking for a fight then running and hiding as soon as I attack. You coward.'_ He thought in mid jump to said column, the length of the kunai increased greatly before being thrown under arm horizontally and spinning at the column.

The spinning sound of them cutting the air was vivid before they sliced through the solid rock with ease, just missing Hatsu as the lines of shining light exited above her, cutting the column in half. '_You're kidding me? That was so close it wasn't funny. They're that much stronger?' _She thought frantic, only to panic further when the massive solid rock above fell back and atop of her. Her eyes activated and full of chakara she dodge to her right, staring at the rock from below seeing through it at the enemy standing on it. Waiting for her to dive out from under it.

Seeing Rasa with her eyes she could see the seal on his wrists, she had noted before, had blood smeared on them awaiting chakara for summoning. Jumping up and backwards to the next column facing Rasa who made eye contact, she streamed chakara to her left side and then released in full from each chakara point.

"Rotation!" She shouted as the chakara released simultaneously causing her to rotate mid flight without having to spin her own body first instead. The rotating ball of chakara flew away from Rasa to the column beyond. But it did not deter the pace of the fight as time slowed between the moments before the chakara ball hit the column.

Activating the seals on his wrists, kunai and shruiken appeared in poofs of smoke that instantly disappeared with the throwing actions of Rasa. "Wind style: Dawn Dagger Fragment." He continued as his own hands and arms became blurred in throwing as multiple disks and arrows of high speed, vibrating light flew at the ball of rotating chakara.

They did not miss all making contact easily enough and even managed to piece the ball somewhat before they were blow and batter away in the intense spin. It was happening to quickly for Hatsu's comfort as the man's fighting spirit was, at the moment, an unending storm of attacks that did not think or waver at how to kill the her. Just focused on killing her with everything possible and available. '_He's not going to stop to think or let up. He's already realised that I'm trying to get away but isn't going to let me escape by constantly having me on the defensive. A simple tactic of not letting your enemy think or react.'_

Her eyes widen further in alarm as a thin, spinning, wind style disk using a shruiken as a centre, sliced through the rotation in the opposing direction of the spin, piecing and was only inches from her eyes. It was blown away quickly but none the less had Hatsu very concerned. '_That was beyond lucky. It would have cut through both my eyes and head, cutting it in half.'_ She thought as time started again and the rotation collided with the column behind her, and using a rather unique twist on the jutsu, she applied the tree walking jutsu to roll up and around the column, leaving a track of flat smooth rock on its side.

Rasa didn't let up as he kept on throwing the unstoppable weapons even though he's enemy was now out of sight. Instead continuing, he began throwing the weapons at the enemy over a larger area as each pieced through multiple solid rocks columns, tearing them apart, destroying what little support they had, bringing rocks and stone down in a mass of falling rubble. '_Even if the weapons don't hit you the falling rubble is sure to slow or bring you down.'_

Hatsu Hyuga was shocked yet enjoying every moment of the fight as flying, lights flew pass her slicing and cutting everything with ease. She was doing extremely well dodging the shining weapons and the rocks falling all around her. Dust was in the air but it did very little to take the girls sight from her as she continued to bounce and jump of rocks and stones in the air and off the columns that had yet to fall in impossible ways. Yet despite this, cuts became evident on her body as the dawn dagger's reach was not just within the lights edge, extending only a few centremetres in invisible sharp wind. '_I can't keep dodging and running but these aren't normal weapons. If I use my gentle fist like I usually do against such weapons my hand will fall apart and my rotation can hardly stop there tragedies. I have to use more.'_

She came to the conclusion that she could not just use her clan's jutsu anymore. Yes, she had disobeyed the clan's traditions of not learning jutsu outside the clan teachings but at the same time she never like the clan and never want to become a part of it, like her father wanted. But because of the village, she had to obey and now had to become stronger trying to escape through it.

The memory and thought of said history she had discovered, couldn't help but stimulate a sting and burn in the scar along Hatsu's neck. '_I will not let those destiny controlled pawns decide my fate!'_

Going through hands signs, her hands glowed red as an unmistakeable heat rose and was released. Her hands were red in a burning glow as steam came of displaying how hot they were. She had used this earlier on the suna girl, but now it was her tool to protect herself from the high, vibrating winds.

"Fire style: Dungeon Torch Torture." Combining her gentle fist movements and skills with her heated hands she batters and blocks the lights basically slapping them off as nothing but an annoyance. The red handed Hatsu defended herself effectively as the kunai and shuriken were blown away into pieces or becoming stuck in the surrounding rocks. It did not last as the rain of lights stopped and Hatsu's motions stopped, moving to find cover and watched with her eyes.

Dust was everywhere and rocks were smashing and covering the ground in dirt from the falling earth rumbling from the column to column. What columns hadn't fallen had distinctive holes and deep cuts that were sawed and scarred.

Stopping and still standing on the fallen column, Rasa eyes were outlined with black rings has he brought his arms up and out in front of himself as the gold dust emerged from his sleeves, once again moving against gravities wishes and moving with the wind. He breathed heavier, tired from his efforts quickly going through some minor hand signs. '_I'm not at 50% anymore, maybe 35% and haven't fully recovered. If I hadn't have taken that food pill, I don't think I would be still standing.' _He pondered as the gold dust in his right hand formed a small ball. '_It was a dumb idea to attack close range. But now that there's some distance, I have the advantage. That's probably what's going through her head as well, so she will try to get close again, with something different this time. I'll use it to my advantage.'_ He thought hoping that from what he had gathered that the women would come to him.

A fair distance from him watching in content through the rubble and column, with cuts, stained cloths and bleeding flesh, Hatsu was slowly getting her breath back and with it a rage at how things had gone so far. She wasn't seethed in anger, but was annoyed studying her enemy as her focus changed. '_This is more pathetic than I thought it would be. This man's chakara is so low and my chakara was near a 100% at the start. With such a stat, it's sad I'm losing. Not only that, but I was running from fighting him in close range when I'm a trained in gentle fist and he is LONG-RANGE fighter! I won't accept this fight as it is.' _She frowned in thought coming to the reality that she was now at a greater disadvantage being a distance from him.

She could see, watching with her byakugan, his chakara building for something else within his lungs. "Wind style: Air Current Dance." Rasa spoke as a steady stream of controlled air blew from his mouth into the lifted dust, taking control of it and any loose sand or dust available, then circling and clouding him and the columns in a current of blinding dust.

'_Hmp, idiot. I can see through the dust even if it's full of chakara.'_ Hatsu commented to herself, seeing the chakara coated atmosphere failing to hide her enemy. She was about to move forward into the dust to attack, but then stopped as if a needle had hit the back of her head.

Using her eyes she took the moment to see more greatly and saw something quite strange looking at the man. '_He's eyes are shut? Why?'_

Thinking about it, for whatever reason, Hatsu back off. '_Hmmm. Is this part of his jutsu? This has to be a trap. He's not trying to escape and he is not going to use it for attacking, even with his skills in wind style.'_ She pondered taking into consideration the dust cloud with what she should do and how to approach the situation. '_I have used a bit with those shunshins but still have more chakara than him so can use the most jutsu, while he's chakara use is limited. His control and distribution of chakara is very impressive, but if I can exhaust him I win. Not only that but I know exactly where he is with my eyes making him an easy target and he doesn't know where I am. I'll hit him hard with an area based range attack he can't escape from in his blind spot, outside of the dust.' _Hatsu concluded as she swiftly moved to correctly position herself for such, jumping to the highest column and beginning to go through hand signs at a rapid pace. In building chakara from her stomach, just before she unleashed her attack, her eyes saw Rasa flinch in the dust, turn to face her without knowing where she was and started to go through hands signs just as fast.

'_He spotted me even though he's eye are shut and surrounded by dust?' _Hatsu thought with no time to cancel the attack. '_Screw it, I'm still going to attack.' _She thought not having any choice.

"Water style: Yangtze, Golden watercourse." An eruption of water, flowed and expanded from Hatsu's mouth at an impossible rate, crashing into the rock columns, bring them down all the while destroying the rubble that had built from Rasa earlier actions. The wave was massive enough to drown most of the columns as water dragged and plowed through the earth turning a tainted, light brown in its rampage. Boulders were flowing with it as only a few columns remained standing after the first wave of torrent, expanding water.

The flash flood of water extended to far for Rasa to jump away from, moving in and filling every hole and crevice in between the columns and even sunk and flowed into the hidden maze beneath the karst structure. It rose higher and higher at an incredibly, terrifying rate before ever reaching its target, blinding Rasa of the EVERYTHING beyond and under the water, and devouring and erasing the massive dust cloud that he had created. The wall was just that big that all that Rasa could have seen in his line of sight was the sky.

Using his gold dust to fly was something he didn't want to do though.

'_That's way more than I was expecting!' _Rasa cringed, the black rings around his shut eyes frowning, but none the less he continued with his hand seals before pointing them at the oncoming wave as the back of his hands face one another. "Magnetic style: Diamagnetic Tower." The surge of water was a upon him quickly as the wall of murky water pushed in a destructive charge but then violently split and divided in two different directions as if hitting an invisible wall in front of Rasa. It curved wildly in a circle around Rasa leaving him and small portions of the earth untouched as it surged beyond him, leaving an empty oval in the middle of the water course.

Hatsu Hyuga eyes widen in annoyance as she cringed seeing the strange control of chakara from Rasa. '_What is that? What jutsu is this guy using? The chakara in his body is releasing a strange invisible wave that stopped the water. I don't even know what it is other than that it's barely visible. Air? No? What did he do?' _She had no idea what was happening but continued her plan, going through hand signs again as the water continued to charge through the environment. "Lightning style: Electromagnetic Murder."

A current of lightning that was made for the sole purpose of playing and torturing an opponent before death, expanded in waves from Hatsu's hands into the raging water, erupting violently from Hatsu's mouth. It conducted as such, as the light brown water was lit up in a blue current, frying the land in a blue and near yellow flood of stinging water. Within seconds the light show of water and lightning had surrounded Rasa as it followed the waves of water moving around him before the lightning started flicking in and about the untouched area.

Rasa cringed feeling the water conducted lightning striking him all around, however feeling no weaker._ 'This woman is dangerous. But lightning style isn't as effective on me. You won't even leave a mark on my skin.' _It was true, with his bloodline Rasa had of course learnt Lightning style and had gained a small immunity to lightning through his training. And an even greater immunity to chakara based Lightning. There was a difference to real lightning and chakara base lightning after all.

The surge continued as water continued to blast and push its way through the Karst structured rocks, tearing them down in its brown light shade and now carrying a stinging current of lightning that if exposed to for too long would fry one's body slowly. The waves had decreased in height, losing its size however still maintaining the same force as it started with. Rasa could only keep his hands out, eyes shut and wrestle with the water , as he waited for the moment the women would weaken.

**CCCCRRRAAASSSSSHHHHH.**

Rasas whole body shook, the ground quaking from a cave in at the base of a particularly large column, 3 times as big as any building in the sand village. It was a few metres behind Rasa and was not able to hold out as long as Rasa or Hatsu. The rocks could not hold back the water being forced and blasted with stone weakening lightning, as it caved going into a massive, hollow and hidden cavern that was wide and at least 40 metres deep, without including the even deeper small narrow mazes that even people would find hard going through.

Inside, columns were holding up the cavern in shapeless fashions that was completely natural being jiggered and uneven in shape and surface. Sunlight from many cracks and holes from the surface above beamed down in the dark isolating cave having always been there revealing the emptiness.

The near golden water fell in as a waterfall formed at the small entrance, almost bring the ceiling down on the cavern. The ground was soon covered in water and large amounts of loose rumble that traveled within it, rising and moving to every empty crevasse and gap in the bendy and uneven rock surface. Going deeper and deeper every second.

'_One of the caverns has been exposed. Seeing what this woman is capable of I'm not surprised.' _Rasa noted knowing exactly what had happened having no need to open his eyes. He knew of the hidden caverns and mazes under the Karst structures and had heard they where sacred and cursed, protected by beast and spirits guarding its secrets. He didn't care though, as no one who ever searched said mazes ever found anything anyway. Nor did he really care right now._ 'This could work though.' _He noted feeling the pressure lit up as he jumped from his spot, up and atop a column free of water, still with his eyes shut. The water he held back moved on in a sudden burst flowing more water over the landscape.

'_Dammit. Now most of the water is going to be draining into that fucking hole and it's done nothing to this guy. This jutsu would have wiped out my own squads but has done nothing.' _Hatsu thought as the lightning from her hands stopped and the water from her mouth ceased._ 'No point continuing to put more water into this.'_

The setting of the fight had changed drastically from what it had started from. The ground was no longer visible as light brown water flowed and shifted in between the rock columns, slowly lowering. An area of columns was gone having fallen from Rasa actions, leaving a vacate lot in the centre of hardly standing columns. What columns remained were still hidden by the water or just pecking out of its surface, scarred and eroded by the course of the fight. And finally an even larger column that was more like a plateau had a hole at its base, water flowing in and underground into a hidden cavern system.

'_Should I go back to the original plan? There's no loose dust for me pick up with my wind style so I would have to put more chakara into the jutsu this time.'_ Rasa pondered, his black ringed eyes still shut as he thought about how to approach things.

'_Six paths, what a fight. I can't believe how much stronger this guy is.' _Hatsu thought to herself, feeling tired from her jutsu, hurting from her bleeding scars and wondering how this was going to end. '_My gentle fist and Byukugan aren't enough and even using my elemental jutsu isn't working. I don't have any offensive genjutsu and range attacks strong or fast enough to hit him.' _She continued seeing her options were low, knowing she had to do more. ' _I have to ascend further, but if I do I won't have much left after. But then again, if I do lose after then I'll have to accept him as the one to witness and decide.' _Hatsu's goals hadn't changed from what they were before. She had hoped for Sasori of the red sand for a reason, but the 3rd Kazekages student might have to do to complete her goal.

'_I won't be able to control my movements with my body the way it is so I best prepare myself and heal these wounds.' _She thought bringing one hand up to chin in sign of activating the byukugan as the other mimicked but shifted in a circle as for a single moment. When it was complete Hatsu could see her clan's symbol floating in front of her, encircling her whole body as if on a wall. '_I don't like my clan, I never will, as there are something's that should not be forgiven, no matter the reasons or excuse. I do not think they will ever escape being subjects to fates chosen few. And although what I do now may change their course, I do this for myself. I am nowhere near worthy of using the clan's full power or the power I learnt that is greater still. But I do not want things to end as they were suppose to. I will never regret bleeding or abusing the clan from its foolishness and I do not care for forgiveness. For I would not have, gained or deserved the power I have if I felt regret, asked forgiveness or sought help. '_

A surge of chakara flared as blue points of light shine invisibly inside of Hatsu, on her stomach, on her arms, on her legs and on her head. They spun suddenly and opened, all located on specific chakara points, as if a key had been provided and unlocked a power contained within. Her chakara seeped into her skin as it ignored the paths the human body had provided it, making its way to the bones and using them as a path instead. The pores on skin opened under the force of the release as chakara could now exit without the call of the mind or the point of exits. She gritted her teeth feeling the power coming as more chakara then she had ever used before overtook her and empowered her.

"Providence Eight Trigram: Passage of the Rabbit." Hatsu's hand near her chin hadn't moved as her finger remained up and her eyes continued to bulge and tighten the blood vessel across her face stretching across her temples and upper cheeks. '_All of my power can leave any point of my body now. I don't have to focus it into my hands or mouth.'_

With two signs she had complete a jutsu. "Iryojutsu (Medical Ninjutsu): Mystical healing." And without her palms, a glow of green shined at each of her cuts, healing them instantly in a hissing steam. '_If I use that power after this, the cuts will become a problem again.' _She noted as she focused from her body to the enemy who remain the same as before.

During this, Rasa sighed as he opened his eyes for the first time in small while to await his enemy. ' _I'll stop with the patience for now and draw her in the only way I know how.'_ He thought as the gold dust grew from his sleeves once more before he jumped down from the column he was on, landing in a splash on the still water._ ' It's shallow. I could probably stand in it but it would only slow me down.'_ Looking down and around he could see a clump of loose rubble breaking the waters surface, indicating how much had flowed into the underground caves. '_There are probably still deep spots around. Better be careful.'_

"Woman! Show yourself!" Rasa shouted frowning with the black rings around his eyes. "I thought you wanted to fight me and yet you run and cower from a distance!" Rasa continued wanting to get her attention. "Whatever reasons you have with me you'd best come find them, or else I will leave, kill your comrades and you get nothing for your efforts."

"Oh don't be like that." Spoke the women, sneering as she walked out from behind a column side, standing horizontally using the tree walking jutsu. "You really pissed me of to be honest, and I do plan to kill you." She continued, her eyes budging, hair hang at gravity's wish and her scar very clear.

Rasa didn't react in offensive, instead lowering his guard to wait, grabbing his canister and opening it. "You don't mind do you? I'm a bit of clean freak." He stated as Hatsu raised an eyebrow only to see the gold sand move up his sleeve revealing his hands, and then pouring water like liquid on them. He processed to rub the liquid into his hands, putting them into the water to wash.

Hatsu stared. '_The fuck? Again? His washing his hands now? With the soap from the canister? Why?'_ She thought as it made no sense to do that now. '_Is it a poison? Why the fuck he put it on himself? What's weirder is that his not lying. So it really is just soap.'_

"You wouldn't mind telling me why, would you?" He questioned while washing his hands in the liquid as it had been on his mind . There was no reason for this women to fight him other than glory. What other reason would there be? She did want him originally, but did not know him or if he was of use. He had been winning the whole time leading him to believe that she would give up realising so. But she stood her ground. Why continue?

'_Is she confident she can beat me? Or she has something else planned. Waiting for back up, like I was? Has a trick up her sleeve? Or hasn't she been taking it seriously?' _Rasa was curious as shinobi fights were often short and logical, but then again this was the Hidden leaf he was dealing with. A village of passion and overwhelming power.

Hatsu teased grinning slyly. "Hmmm, maybe I could satisfy you with saying that it's a fetish I have..." She trailed of as Rasa tone and feature change to an offensive one, speaking volume of his response to the answer as he rose from washing his hands, pulling them out to be covered in gold dust again. . " ...but if you're that intent on making me blush. Why don't you kill me and find out." Hatsu finished, not impressing Rasa but not antagonizing him further.

"Hmph, curiosity is hardly a reason to kill you but you are dangerous and want something from me that I yet know of." Rasa spoke, informing her that he didn't know her motives and that he wanted her to reveal them. Trying to ease the tension, he continued. "And not kill you. Just defeat you."

Hatsu continued play dumb, pressing her finger on her lower lip in wonder. "Yes...let's say defeat for now but I do want this to remain a death match." She stated glaring passionately with her active Byakugan.

Rasa shrugged. "Don't worry you're self girl. You will be punished for your actions and will die in time." He spoke with resolve. "I will be the one deciding when and will do it myself." He finished honestly. '_Death, huh?'_

Hatsu smiled in content, coming to like this man more and more. "A man who can't or is unwilling end his enemy's life with his own hands, isn't a man to me. Just a spoiled boy." She highlighted commenting in respect. "So thank you, you've succeeded in turning me on. I can't help but accept your terms."She finished. '_This man...I'm loving where this is going.'_

"I'm not done yet. I want to know something else." Rasa noted the gold dust slowly shifting on his palms.

"Oh? A bit anxious are we."

Rasa couldn't help but ask this question too, it had been on his mind since the start of the fight and this seemed to be the best chance. "You're values are not like other shinobi from the Konoha. Why?"

Hatsu frowned childishly strutting slowly on the columns side. "Booooo. Sorry, you have become special to me, but that doesn't mean I will justify my reasoning with you." She responded no wanting to reveal her intentions.

"I wasn't expecting someone like you. Not from my understanding of the Leaf. You're not like how the yellow flash or the slug princess are described." Rasa had heard heavily of Konoha ways and had heard of those two in particular. The yellow flash obviously for his feats of massacring hundreds of enemy, suspecting he would make Hokage at this rate, and the slug princess, Tsunade, who had often foiled Chiyo during the second shinobi war. Both were famous and known S-class shinobi, skilled at killing however still being said to retain Konoha's peaceful image.

Tsunade apparently being a caring and popular role model for young Kunoichi, and Minato being a calm, understanding and respectful individual to others and was in some ways consider the perfect peace keeper.

Hatsu narrowed her budging eyes. "And how are they described to the world? Heroes? Prodigies? Saviors? Beauties? Leaders? People who you envision as kind, caring and devoted." She poked, not believing the same as Rasa. "I like to think you're not the type to fall for fool's gold, and I'm sure you know that there are a lot of fools out there." She commented, before she released the chakara on her feet letting herself fall to the water.

Hatsu, after a certain incident, always made sure to find every piece of truth and action before judging. She wasn't a trusting person from her incident and as of recent, with the coming of her new powers more uncertainty had become clear. Her plans of salvation had been met by betrayed by people she considered friends. Her powers had warned her yet she made the choice of trusting the FRIENDSHIP of others over her own ability. Trust in strength and friendship were different things as were many. She wasn't going to live past the 3rd shinobi war, that was made clear, and whether or not this would be realised by her friend through her action, unknown.

She made sure that she knew every element of every person that was a threat now. No excuses. No belief in the image in front of her.

She landed in a splash. "We have plenty of time, so how about instead you listen patiently for a moment and I tell you how I see them? Then maybe I'll feel up to answering your question." She insisted as Rasa stared back.

A moment later, the rings around Rasa disappeared and the gold dust moved back up his sleeve. ' _I could leave or attack. But this could be useful. Though I wonder how much she is willing to say or if it will be the truth.'_

"I'll listen for a moment as your motives are strange. But if you move from that spot, I will kill you." Rasa answered pointing at her spot on the water. "Once you're done, I'm taking you as a war prisoner."

'_If you can.'_

"Wonderful. I'll begin." Smiling and sneering, Hatsu seated herself on the water.

"I can't say I know Minato personally, or Tsunade, but who he is, is common knowledge and nearly everybody has seen him fight and how he interacts with others. And I'm pretty good at reading people." Hatsu answered simply.

"Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash, is a prodigy who was born and blessed to be a predator, winner and perfect..." She started before going darker. "...but wouldn't know what reality, pain, or the true value of living was if it went right up his ass and made him choke on it." She said in some disgust.

"A lion doesn't consider itself below anything and will do anything it deems the right choice because that's the only choice that benefits its standing, while ensuring its prey remember its wrath and position in the food chain." She noted again addressing his massive sense of superiority, which was somewhat justified. "Though part of this, is subconscious."

"His will to fight for the village is hollow and copied, admired without reasoning but is blessed with power, coincidentally when it is needed. This is also the reason why he caught the attention of a sanin. If it weren't for his talent that toad would never have cared." She noted as in a lot of ways his abilities were copied, his talent was beyond natural, and his reasons to fight were hollow of purpose. Peace was something EVERYONE WANTED after all and should not be the sole reason behind fighting and behind a dream. At least in Hatsu's eye's.

"He'll die young when his fighting power is no longer needed. He's is just wrath and power mixed together to impress and oppress. He's not leader material and his not friend material either." She had met the man but was never close due to those of higher worth in the village always speaking to him. But she never wanted to know him or even had to either, so it didn't matter. He wouldn't care either.

Hatsu remembered talking and taking info from comrades and the only thing that was impressive or well spoken about him among the no named shinobi was the fact that he was incredibly strong and a badass. As for his influence in leadership skills, it was well recognised, in all the shinobi he had saved in the war. How the council saw him she didn't know, but apparently her clan leader saw him as impressive through his skills with seals and absolute sense of superiority and confidence. His actions, confidence and reasons were hard for her to understand making her come to the belief that he either had great insight into things or was just acting of his power and image.

Hatsu was too cynical to belief in the first and this was confirmed later on as true.

Rasa frowned, offend and angered by the girl. "How can you say such things about your comrades? Just because they are blessed that doesn't make it right for you to judge them for it. They've fought for your village just as hard as you have and are willing to die for you as well." Rasa argued. He didn't know Minato but couldn't help but come to respect him for his fighting ability. '_My thoughts are similar to the subordinates in Konoha. I can't be wrong though. Our village has labelled him a high S-class threat that should be taken down. Hell, we've recongised him because of his insight and tactical ability, not raw power. We're can't be wrong.'_

Rasa was not a complete sociopath and not completely cynical. He had hope after all. Unstable hope.

"And what makes you think that? Only the special are recognised in Konoha. I know for a fact that there are shinobi in Konoha, hiding and are nearly at the same level as Minato. I'm justified as Konoha believe they are correct because of power, not logic. You can be powerful and wrong, but these shinobi don't believe that. They're never thinking themselves wrong because they have the power to slaughter hundred as if they were insects. It's not logic, righteousness or justice that influences the leaf, Lord Rasa. It's the selfish passion and power of those born better and it's just luck that the world hasn't fallen to them yet. And your surprised by this aren't you because your village sees him the same way I described Konoha's subjects."

Rasa didn't response realising that he was open for interpretation.

"But that's a completely different point. Continuing with my original point, Tsunade, the slug princess is not one I have met and my reason for it is that she simple never around. She's no different than Minato." She answered more and more hating how her mind had come to understand that power and promise didn't reflect judgement, leadership or intelligence. Reasoning, purpose, wisdom, attitude, truth and behaviour reflected these.

She started again. "A woman born into power, who was spoiled and given everything she ever wanted and will continue to get what she wants. She'll never understand how many are willing to die for her satisfaction. When what she wanted was taken and denied, that was all it took for her run away, depressed. Complaining at how life is unfair and never to return. As if children, woman and men hadn't spent years of their lives fighting and losing everything for the village." Hatsu before the incident had spent a lot of time with veterans who lost everything but are still fighting today; orphans from the academy that sweated and bleed to fight in place of their parents; and widows who lost their lovers but didn't stop fighting for their home. These people fought for their lives and the lives of others, not for peace, glory or revenge. They fought so that they would continue to live and if they had to fight again then they would.

"That old women is emotional fragile, selfish and is dependent on others to tell her how to do things. Her dreams were the dreams of other, making her in my mind, a subject. All she personally has done to help the village is support its medical teams before leaving. Though it too, is falling apart under fools who want her back only because they can't do shit by themselves. Titles under her grandfather and teacher are all that really define her, other than her big tits which I am sure are fake." Hatsu noted in sarcasm.

Rasa shook his head and wondered if this was true. "Why are you telling me all this? This type of information is something that could be used greatly to kill either of them. Do you want them to die? Do you really not care about your village?"

"I'll tell you the truth about Konoha, Lord Rasa. My village is run by power, passion and wrath, very similar to the cloud but not the same. There is no consideration for reasons or logic. Konoha just do shit because they can and want to for themselves. The only the reason the world isn't at their throats is because Konoha doesn't throw the first punch. They generally just wait until the world can't stand their bullshit anymore. Its reason that every shinobi war was wagged with them at the centre of oneside."

She glared in some hate thinking about it. "The 1st war started with Konoha vs Kumo, the 2nd started with Konoha vs Suna, and the 3rd right now is started with Konoha vs Iwa. You don't have to a genius to see something clearly wrong with Konoha. Either that or the rest of world is more fucked up than I thought. Which I highly doubt."

Rasa slowly shook his head with his eyes closed, knowing that the girl wouldn't just attack him randomly at such a chance. ' _How could someone from the peace keeping leaf have so much hate towards it? Power, passion and wrath can't be the pillars holding it up. It's not possible that the world could misread Konoha in such a drastic manner.'_ Rasa thought in complete disbelief. '_A lie. It has to be. But none the less it should be researched into. She should be as well.'_

"Tell me..what is your name?" Rasa questioned wanted to know who it was, trying to kill him and willing to tell him all this. The information this woman had provided was golden and valuable, it should not be thrown around lightly. She wasn't stupid or an idiot meaning that she had her reasons. As selfish as they could be.

"Hmmm. For you, Hatsu. And preferably just Hatsu. Normally I tell my whole name, but you're a special case."

"You really don't like them do you? Is this what it's about? What could Konoha have taken from you to cause this?" Rasa questioned, wanting to know who the women he was most likely going to kill was. Sympathy in attitude, words and mind was allowed but sympathy in action, behaviour and reality for the enemy went against the sand's ways. Survive and endure the real world was their will.

Hatsu looked saddened and angered, reliving her memory. "...No...They've take more than any of them are ever willing to give back. And the only thing I have received from them, is a path so drowning in blood that it forcibly comforts me to see the color red and to feel blood on my skin. Lord Rasa, a piece of advice. Smaller goals are easier and more satisfying than big ones, and they hold less risk. And unless you can see the future, play the game one victory at a time and you will live longer and happier."

Hatsu stood up from the water's surface still looking as saddened and angered as before, using it as fuel to push herself. Slowly the blood vessels in on her face increased moving more and more, across and down until they had popped from her neck. She raised her hands in front of herself, showing that they too were budging from the blood vessels.

"PROVIDENCE GENTLE FIST."

_'I suppose it doesn't matter your reasons. Asking anymore of you would take longer than you are willing to give. I'll beat you, combining that traitors taijutsu and my gold dust.'_

She was gone from her spot and the water that was once below Rasa exploded in the single thrust Hatsu made. It was massive as crumbled wet earth revealed itself from its force but was absent of Rasa who had dodged the attack. Hatsu frowned standing at its centre, surrounded by flying water that did nothing to stop her vision of the man charging her from the other side.

"THEIF TAIJUTSU: PHARONT'S HANDS!"

A cloud of gold sand burst through the water wall created from the explosion about to a grab Hatsu's shoulder. She ducked down to her knees dodging and made a single hand sign that turned her hands red like heated metal. "Fire style: Dungeon Torch Torture."

Rasa's other hand burst from below straight at Hatsu who saw it coming before she had even made the hand sign. ' _Attacked with his left hand from above then his right hand from below in the swing. Not only that but that gold sand is using Yin energy.'_ She brushed the thoughts, parred it off and leaped back spraying water in the air.

She took no more than a moment to ready herself, making sure the 2 jutsu she was using would work with one another. Before charging with confidence, without doubt but with cautious, striking and palming at the man a few times. He parred them off just as easily as she had, if not easier due to the gold sand's wider hand. In sequence, Rasa attacked throwing his hand out to grab the girl with his gold dust who then blocked again and dodged.

Just as they had started, the fight turned into a taijutsu exchange as the two blocked and dodged each other with the thought of only winning the fight. The water they stood on splashed and jumped with the small coordinated exchange, vivid in each of the fighters ears. It became clear that Hatsu had gone under some changes as her speed, strength and insight had increased higher than what she had shown, confirming Rasa earlier thoughts that she was holding back.

It tipped this close-range fight in her favour, as she slowly got the upper hand. However the two soon slowed feeling strange pains from the exchange.

Hatsu gritted her teeth in pain feeling a sting in her arms and wrists as Rasa too grunted in slight pain, both feeling the side effects of each others taijutsu. This time Rasa backed off, dashing back trying to determine what was wrong and if it were a problem, as Hatsu too thought the same. Both were different results.

Rasa didn't take his eyes of Hatsu as he thought fast of what was happening. ' _My arms and hands are stinging when I'm trying to use chakara, but I can still use it. Can she take away my chakara? Absorption? No, it's more like a sealing. Whatever it is it's not working though. So if I can work through the pain I should be fine. But her hands are burning hot to. If my skin touches her hands I'll be burned. That also means that her taijutsu has 2 effects. One that attacks the inside of my body and one that attacks the outside. Such a high class fighting style should be respected.'_

Hatsu's technique was exactly as he thought and described being a style of gentle fist she had been working by herself combining elemental techniques which were normally forbidden with it. She was the only Hyuga who could use this technique because she created herself and had never shown it to anyone. Although it had its flaws.

_'Though, she may have more effective taijutsu and an even greater variety of offensively fighting, they are still unrefined and untrained. A few more years of life experience and you would have earned a name for yourself, Hatsu. ' _Rasa thought seeing that although dangerous it was lacking in power and focus due to the number of different abilities being put into one. He could see that the 2 types of taijutsu were not sync, leading Hatsu to have trouble focusing on how to combine them properly.

With his attention to the women, he squinted looking at the cut up and shredded skin around her arms and wrists having only small amounts of blood. Although Hatsu wasn't visibility looking at the pink flesh, she could see it easily with her eyes.

_'The skin on my arms and hands, there being torn off. His sand grabs hold of my skin and shreds it in an attempt to peel or twist it off whenever I blocked or parred. If I make contact with the sand in his hands, and he gets a grip, I could lose a hand or arm if I'm not careful. He may not be a specialist in close combat but he has experience and skill with his jutsu that make up for it. That sand of his is on his arms under the sleeves as well, blocking my gentle fist when he blocks, even when it's enhanced. It's going through and hitting but not enough power to block his chakara points. What's more he doesn't even know that's how it works and is simply adding extra protection to his body.'_

There was a small distance between the two and both could see each other, standing atop the water and surrounded by high columns of rocks and open paths of water. Hatsu made 2 hands sign and Rasa charged seeing no point in patience or respect now. And Hatsu knew that would be the case, as she jumped back and up to the side of a column. As soon as she landed she moved again to another pillar in retreat as Rasa followed. She only needed a moment.

'_I'll combine it with my gentle fist and fire style.'_ She thought as a surge of chakara went through her. "Iryojutsu (Medical Ninjutsu): Mystical healing." The pink flesh on her wrist and arms hissed in a green glow surround by the red tinted skin, healing the wound slowly.

Rasa watched still charging as Hatsu continued to jump from column to column in retreat. ' _She can heal herself as well?'_ Rasa thought seeing the wounds he made slowly heal. _'This could take longer, but is no less an advantage to me.' _He had seen this all before and knew how to deal with the problem of the girls retreat.

Hopping to another column, Hatsu hesitated seeing that Rasa wasn't behind her only to freak when she saw him in front of her on the column waiting for her to land. _'W__hat? How? Shunshin no Jutsu?' _She was right, Rasa had basically teleported at high speed to the column she was aiming for knowing where was going to go from the way she had retreated earlier.

Her right hand lost the red fire and green healing glows, focusing on a different attack. "Providence Eight trigram: Air palm." Hatsu blasted mid-flight an air shell compress in her palm straight at the man. He swiftly jumped up into the air dodging the attack that shattered the column completely, blasted through another column that remained standing and cracked the column behind that one.

'_Damn, I didn't think it would have so much power.' _Hatsu thought, having thought she would only crack the first column. '_If Hiashi were ever to learn the providence eight trigram, he would probably be able to go toe to toe with the lord 3__rd__. '_ She pondered again having thought of it in the past.

Using her Byukugan again she saw the enemy above her falling through the air as she continued to fall too no longer having a landing spot. The sound of rock splashing into the water below took all sound and the dust blinded the two airborn shinobi. However, Rasa descended upon her with ease and speed as his hand cover in gold were in the air above his head, pushing him.

Hatsu reacted as fast as she could. "Rotati—**BBBAANNNGGG**" But wasn't fast enough to react as Rasa landed, kicking her shoulder blades forcing her to fall fast into the water in a large splash and hit the grounds surface.

'_What? How?' _She pondered feeling only a weak pain from the fall. She had her eyes on him and had seen his arms and upper body tighten as the gold dust propelled him through the air. '_Just who is this guy?' _She thought quickly standing up in the water as Rasa landed and rushed at her in a fury of taijutsu trying to grab her and failing.

Within seconds the fight escalated, as the two exchanged taijutsu splashing and skidding across the water's surface in a blur of blocks and failing attacks. The attacks became more and more fast as the blur and taijutsu exchange sped across a wider area and soon begun bouncing and jumping off surrounding columns. Clash after clash after clash, the two would attack and blur in close combat before one backed off to be chased by the other. In other cases they would bounce and retreat at the same time before swiftly running with chakara enhancements or using a shunshin to another location.

Cuts on Hatsu's arms slowly hissed green, healing during the fight as Rasa continued to feel the increasing sting of Hatsu's gentle fist, blocking as best he could with his gold dust. Said gold shifted wildly in his attempts to grab Hatsu while her hands glowed red in heat trying to burn him. His eyes were ringed black while her were bulging their blood vessels all over her face and upper body unseen.

Both styles of taijutsu, most probably wouldn't have been able to be deduced before the fight started. They would have became very clear to the enemy after the fact. A shinobi battle such as this was rare as in most cases one enemy wouldn't know the others ability leading to a quick victory. However in this case both knew the styles of the other leading to the extension of the fight. While neither of the 2 shinobi thought of this, they both came to the same conclusion.

_'This is a fight of endurance. The one who losses focus or tires first losses.' _Rasa thought in between retreating backwards across the water, jumping back up to a column before chaining across the 4 different columns, then charging from a jump of the last to his enemy in on the water. '_But there is always another way. I just have to see it before she does.'_

They continued on for what was only moments of blurs but felt like an eternity of struggle, neither realising where they were in the location of crumbled rocks and murky water.

Then...

**BANG**

'_What?'_

Rasa eyes widened, and blood seeped from the corner of his mouth in the wake of hearing the explosion of water behind him, looking out the corner of his eye at what had happened and seeing a copy of the scar-faced women striking home. His back burned and was alight with fire as his insides hurt and stung. He then realised that she had destroyed one of the seal on his shoulder blade, releasing a large amount of gold dust.

Rasa was actually surprised feeling the gold dust pour out from his clothing. '_A solid clone? No way, this is the shadow clone jutsu.' _He thought seeing the clone smile, mimicking the original. '_When she sat down.'_ He realised, thinking that the only time in which she could have made it. The water was shallow and deep in some areas as the ground was not flat so it was completely possible and the waters brown murky color could easily hid anything. Looking at the clone, behind it he saw a hole with water flowing into it. '_The cavern under the Karst structure.' _A thought came to him.

He was tired. Physically tired and sweating during the entire fight, guessing that he was under 30% in chakara, hurting using chakara and was on fire. But he wasn't out of the fight.

It lasted so long and yet so quickly, Rasa had reacted focusing on the over flow of gold dust on his shoulder, in some pain, releasing more gold dust. He could see the original woman in front of him going for a strike at his chest. With the gold dust in his hands he pointed it at her stomach and only inches from hitting him did Hatsu's mind click to what she could see with her byukaygu.

**Slice**

From the centre of Rasa's back a golden, curved spike sliced open his armour, pointed at the clone but not piecing it.

**BBAAANNGG**

Using is gold dust as propulsion; he blasted it from his hands into Hatsu and then went flying back into the clone, ending it with the gold spike on his back. With the clone gone, he spun in the air ending the blast quickly while putting out the flame. Going through hands signs fast, he flew backwards with enough force to enter the hole on the columns based.

"Wind stlye: Air current dance." Entering the mouth of the cavern in the darkest, dust clouded the entrance and soon the entire underground cavern was full of dusted, blinding air. Falling to the water below, in the darkest Rasa saw rays of light falling through the dust on to the water surface going through fine cracks up on the column's hollow stem.

The cavern was massive, held by 2 massive columns and filled with water at its base. Some smaller, spiked columns were around, jiggered and sharp the same as all the rocks within. The hole at the base of the column was at least 30 metres above him as what little light from it shined above in the dust. Standing on the water a ray of sunlight behind him was hitting the water but not on him. He closed his eyes and waited. ' _It should be able to fit through the holes above."_

Hatsu fell back off her feet on the water, landing on her back hard and feeling the gold that had been blasted into her stomach, cutting her and bleeding her. Something was broken but she didn't care enough to think about it.

'_SSShhiit. That fucking hurt you Suna bastard!' _She thought as the pain became numb under the healing jutsu's power. Her headband went loose and fell from her forehead showing the green seal that all branch members of her clan had. She wasted no time ignoring the headband fall into the water. ' _I'll show you how to blasts some one of their feet!'_

Swiftly she charged through dust at the entrance without problem, navigating inside with ease, darting of walls, columns and water all around to Rasa's blind spot. At all times watching him, making herself aware of where he was facing. She noticed that his eyes were closed, gold sand shifting wildly, eyes ringed black, and light behind him making him appear like the guard of a sacred temple. Then killing intent that pulsed, echoing of the rocks and for less than a spit second his shadow was more distinctive than the darkness of the cave.

She dismissed it as although impressive it wasn't enough to waver her at this point. ' _This trick again? I doubt it will protect you.' _She approached without worry feeling that her next jutsu would not be stopped by the man no matter what. The jutsu she had planned was even rarer to see than the rotation, and she had learnt it easily after she had gained her new high leveled abilities. This jutsu though was a bit harder and cost a lot more chakara. But its range and power was at a level many did not believe the Hyuga had.

He was in her range already as she landed on the water, spun once on the spot, her left hand covering her right hand as they both face horizontally at Rasa's back. She was behind him and within the sunlights rays.

But then she could see him going through hand signs casually in between the gold dust without worry only a metre from her. "Earth style: Malleable Scales." The soaked rock and rubble under the water at Rasa's and Hatsu's feet rose in between the two them as Hatsu's hands struck and sunk into the thin wall of loose, wet rock. In the shadows of the cracks allowing sunlight above Rasa, facing his blind spot, an eye floated in the air watching the girls approach in silence. Leaving her to believing she had been unseen. "Gold dust: Third eye." Rasa commented his shut eyes opening.

'_It has about the same amount of chakara as the rest of the air around us, invisible to sensory types in most situations. It wasn't that you didn't see it but that you did but did not realise. And now I have you.' _Rasa thought, content that the women had acted the way he had predicted. He had read her correctly.

He flinched as Hatsu did not waver instead smiling at her hands now covered in wet clay-like rock. ' _Auburn coloured hair. Not red, but still so, so, SO good.' _Her smiled change to a wicked one of excitement and joy as her killing intent hit Rasa. He didn't waver at the killing intent, but at the confidence, quickly turning as gold dust erupted from his sleeves and back starting to coat his body fully. "Gold Dust Protection!"

For a brief second he saw a ray of green alight over the wall, through the dust and darkness as it soon started rumbling. ' _The chakara network has a number of points on the body that allow flow and in which can be blocked, but instead of preventing the flow on my body. I released a number of points that are never used to increase the amount of chakara flow and density of stream and release. This won't be anything near the level used normally by my clan, and I know that I should not be using as such. But I know what fate has planned for me and because of that I will fight using everything, knowing I will fail.'_ Hatsu thought knowing that she wasn't a mentality stable enough to use the gifts she had discovered, but still wanted to change something before the end. ' _If you're one of the few I'm looking for, show me you have will. Or die pathetically like everyone else.'_ She thought finally.

"Providence Eight trigrams: Hasangeki (Mountain Crusher)!" (See Neji use it in Naruto Shippuden Ulimate Ninja 5, and you will get it.)

Rasa was surprised beyond what he had thought possible with what happen next, being that he was within point blank range of the attack. The wall he had used to capture the women cracked and released a powerful glow of green in a rumble that shook everything. The walls of rock, the dusted air, murky water and the two present could not believe how powerful the rumble was, but only knew that it signalled an attack that was very dangerous. There was nothing left of the wall as it turned to dust as green energy, denser and more physical than should be possible for chakara blasted from the women's palms.

Its width was great going across six metres and it blasted at sound breaking levels, leaving Rasa no time to dodge or escape. It was simply a blast of green, energised, pure, solid, burning, chakara that shattered through the earth, very forcefully up and through the wall of the cavern. It seared through the inside of the cavern as outside a blast of green erupted from the ground next to the opened plateau. It went on and on and on, blasting and destroying the ground and anything in its way as it width increased and increased in its charge, reaching 10 metres in width. It didn't stop flying forward for a long time as the head of the blast went straight through to the desert, leaving an unmistakable, scar on the wind country's karst structures, known as the Kinja or Serpents Rise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Zai Inuzuka**

"We shouldn't have left her by herself." Zai commented in a frown looking troubled with what had transpired earlier. Together with his comrades they continue to jump and run across the rock structures, advancing further.

"Hatsu's one of the toughest bitches in our village. She may not be the wisest or most cautious but she can really hurt someone if she wants to." The grey-haired swordsmen noted not at all worried as the group of konoha shinobi continued running through the karst structure together.

"I'm more concerned with why we're still moving further into the wind country. We were only suppose to push the sand off the border as a warning." Another noted. "The whole reason we attacked that camp was so they would think that we wanted to take this pile of rock for the war. So that we could leave them with a message to stay out of the war. But instead, Hatsu butchers the captured shinobi and say we're capturing the karst structures."

"Maybe she's trying to impress the higher ups?" Another one answers.

The swordsmen shook his head. "No way that's the reason. She hates the higher ups. She's fucked in the head and probably just wanted to brutally murder some poor bastards." He said casually.

Zai frowned. "Would you stop talking about her like that? There's no need."

The swordsmen raised an eyebrow. "No need? The bitch tortured one of main branch family members in her clan, DESPITE that seal burning the inside of her head. She's objected the third's wish to push into the rain to help its civilians, pride-less to her duty of konoha's ruling and openly objects them instead. If she doesn't start seeing things the villages way she going to be a sad loner the rest of her life with nothing."

The Inuzuka gritted his teeth and sharper canines, feeling his clan's blood flow. "It's not her fault! She had bad past. And besides, she doesn't need to see things the village's way to be happy. It's her choice to make."

"Oh god, you're seeing things her way? There is no reason to object the village heads. Their actions have protected the village for the longest time and sustained peace?" He growled back to Zai, before making a thoughtful face. "Or is this because you we're teammates when you were genin, or because of your wounded pride as a male Inuzuka who never got to fuck her?" He commented.

Zai growled, stopped, charged and punched the man mid-jump, sending him rolling to the ground. "Fuck you asshole!" And it echoed in between the rocks structure loudly.

"Guys, cut it out right now." One noted nervous and sweating. "Zai calm down."

"Fuck that!" The punched man yelled back as the whole group came to a halt. "You're just as dumb and insane as that treacherous half-breed who can never compare to the real shinobi in our village. Jealous of the higher ups and there power. They protect us, they keep the peace and they deserve the power they have. They trained under the great leaders of the past who created the village and they carry their will to the fullest. And yet Hatsu won't join this cause because she's a self-righteous, selfish, bitch who thinks she better than the rest of us, and doesn't give a breath of care for anyone else. And especially not you, Zai!" He shouted pointing at the man in rage.

Another comrade stepped in to oppose the swordman. "Enough don't talk about the captain like that!"

Zai walked up to the man in rage followed by his partner Kahal. "Shut your mouth right now! You don't know anything about her struggle and have no right to judge her and what she does?"

"I have every right to. Her decisions are always the wrong ones, and look at where we are now for it? Standing around rocks for gods knows what reason." He shouted back holding his hands in the air.

Zai countered. "If you had a problem with the decision why didn't you argue it when you had the chance?"

"The same reason you and everyone didn't? You didn't trust her with knowing your opinion. She is dangerous one way or the other Zai, and you and her need to see how wrong you both are. We shouldn't have done what she ordered us to, but did this because she would have killed us if we didn't." The swordsmen stopped a moment to look around at the group. "The higher ups didn't trust her and you see why. All we have worked so hard on is completely disrespected out of her naive malice and hatred for being put in her place. I'm right and rest of you know this."

Zai shrugged at it, laughing lightly. "You're right? Don't you mean the higher ups are right? Not you, the higher ups. You're just repeating shit that some high class shinobi said to at a bar. Your input doesn't mean shit to anyone."

"It doesn't need to because it doesn't change the minds of the higher ups. The higher ups don't need any more input to be right other then themselves. They've always been correct and are always going to be righteous with their actions. Under them, the will of fire continues and peace continues." The swordsmen continued not backing down.

"How is working under such people that are harshly, judging and ridiculing a broken girl going to bring peace? How is judging her free will going help them understand her pain when all they want is for her to be the same as the rest of them?" Zai continued as his partner began to look as concerned as a dog could be.

"I don't know, but if they say it will fix her and make her realise her mistakes of saying no to the village. Then it must be the right way. If you and her could see and understand the effort that is done by them to bring peace, then she could find her life a lot easier. "

"Why does she have to help the village? Why does she have to understand them instead of them understanding her? Are you that blind of a pussy who doesn't do anything but serve and pleas others because they experienced and did more than you ever could?!"

"I've had enough of your shit Zai!" The man drew his sword, pointing it at Zai. "I'll fucking kill you right now, you desperate bastard." He claimed as everyone there went on the defensive focusing on the argument taking place.

Several stepped up to oppose him and Zai. "Put it away! There is no need to go that far."

"Cut it out now!" Broth Akimachi said still holding the unconscious blonde women. "Put the damn sword away before you do something you'll regret." He said as the swordsmen pointed the sword to the ground in discontent.

"And Zai, he's right. You need to trust village and understand why they do what they do!" He commented back in absolute causing Zai some displeasure. "It's true, there is no reason to be suspicious of the village, how they operate or what they want,as all we and they have done is fight to protect the people and bring peace. And the way the world is right now, it needs us more than anything. There people out there suffering both in our land and others, and we're here to help them."

"Aren't you ever a bit suspicious of the village and way they do things? How better off they are compared to us?" Zai commented only to feel the nudge of his partner lightly biting and pulling his pants.

"Zai, stop it bro. This isn't any way to think. Trust the alphas always remember. No questions. And no answers. Just follow." The dog muttered in silence. Zai looked at the wolf-like dog and frowned sadly in defeat knowing that if his own ninja hound wasn't going to listen to him it really was pointless. Pointless to defend his friend.

"Hmph, getting put in your place by a dog. How...poetic." The swordmen sneered, pissing everyone of at the comment.

One who was holding on to the side of a column above spoke. "Oh for gods sake! Shut the hell uppp-"

**SINK**

He didn't finish his sentence before an axe sliced through his shoulder, cleaving him to nothing but an blooded arm and head. Behind the blood and flesh that was once him, a tall, muscleman, with his face painted red and white roared.

"HEAHEAHEA! You fools have signalled your end!" He shouted as the group of Konoha shinobi were ambushed in seconds. Different events happened all around leaving the shinobi no chance of fighting back.

Wizzing and flying through the air, two chakrams (circlular blades) sliced through three people killing, as from above a Suna shinobi with no shoes on landed on a konoha shinobi, breaking a few bones and pushing him to the ground. Without hesitating he caught the flying blade that flew back to him with his bare hands. He had long brown hair that stood straight in the air, a bandage going across his face over his nose and wore suna 's trademark armour.

He had no emotions on his face, appearing to look like a silence assassin who always dealt with death. "What ease this was. I thought this going to be a fight." He spoke with no emotion as he held down the shinobi under his bare feet.

At the same time this had happened, another Konoha shinob was forced to his knees as a young girl kick the back of his knees and grabbed his shoulder pushing him down. Steam rose and the caught man feel a massive amount heat go over him, choking, burning and drying him. He coughed and choked as his body and face lost mass. Turning and looking up at the very young girl, not more than 15 years old stare down at him. "Don't any off you move! Only tell me, where Kekora is?"

The muscleman landed in a smash of dust followed by the sliced red remains of the shinobi he had cut down. Then he charged, pinning another two shinobi to the one of the solid stone columns. He's axe's staff was long and strong, it could break bone making all this too easy. His armour was open, revealing his muscles and body to all as he smiled and at the struggling enemy. "HEAHEAHEAHEA. You fools made one hell of a mistake coming here." He shouted.

All around some shinobi were killed, while other were force not to make a move as they were surround by Suna shinobi. They were on the column's sides above and appearing all around the ground below having appeared from within the dust of the rock, facing them and having caught them.

'_This isn't good!'_ Zai thought as within the entire scenario a Suna shinobi had appeared behind him to tell him to submit. The Suna shinobi was fast with the ambush but was unwise with his choice of prey as Zai had quickly acted before he realised. Zai clawed through his throat with his bare hands leaving a blooded hole before swiftly running pass him to escape before his comrades had finished the assault. Followed closely by his ninja hound, Kahal, Zai ran as fast as he could.

'_Have to escape. Get back to village and tell them what happened.'_ Zai thought as he ran. '_Hatsu, I hope you can escape because even if I could help you, the village would not accept an excuse for this.'_

"One's getting away!" A random Suna shinobi shouted seeing him leave as Zai continue, turning to look out the corner of his eye to see if he were being followed. He stopped focusing on that for moment as he felt a rumble in the ground, not at all familiar, before he could see a rush of green shooting straight at him. He cringed in shock copied by Kahal. They both dodged as quickly as possible.

It missed them as a blast of green destroyed the ground and columns in Zai paths flying straight at the group of caught Konoha shinobi.

"What the hell is that?" A konoha shinobi shouted seeing it coming as everyone present froze exposed to the green, and then reacted to the shout of an unseen woman.

"EVERYONE DOWN NOW!" She shouted as every person, no matter where they were from jumped and tried to escape the attack that just simply destroyed. It missed most of everyone as it flew pass in a green light of energy throwing dust into the air, echoing a strange sound of flowing power and continued to go on in their sight indicating how long the beam was.

It eventually ended, and Zai and Kahal without thinking or wondering what had happened ran and fast as they could.

"YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING!" Shouted the woman from before as a massive, wall of sand erupted from the ground in between two columns, cutting off Zai and Kahal's escape. "SAND WALL." She announced.

The ninja hound's body reacted faster than Zai as it stopped at the sight of the wall, but Zai did not stop. Instead he jumped up at it and begun spinning in the air. "Tunnelling Fang!" The grey single twister that was Zai tore through the sand wall with some trouble before he tunnelled straight through.

On the other side of the wall, Kahal was about to follow only for more sand walls to appear all around him, thicker and taller than before. The dog was trapped.

"SAND WALL SURROUND." The woman shouted not letting the hound escape as it rushed the dog and collapsed on him. The hound hadn't escaped the sand.

Zai turned back mid-flight and cringed. '_Kahal! No!'_ He shouted internally not wanting to leave his partner behind. It didn't matter though.

From the ground a smaller amount of sand erupted and rocketed up to Zai way too fast for him to defend against. It grabbed him and held him tight in the air, before pulling him by its line, back to ground smashing him into it but not releasing him.

He coughed and panted at the treatment glaring at the women who approached from the shadow of a rock column having completely shut down his escape. Her face was softer than Zai thought it would be, her eyes appearing blue from a distance but were instead indigo, her hair simply brown. Wearing the standard Suna uniform, with the only difference being that she had a scarf, she came closer and closer to Zai staring with a worried and yet threatening face. Zai looked away just before she spoke.

"Where are the teams that were on the border?" she questioned.

Zai answered honestly and in defeat. "Dead."

She frowned in despair and disgust. "All of them?"

"I don't know." Zai answered again having no reason not to answer at the same time no knowing. "I think there was one, but he's probably dead now."

The woman gulped. "Was that attack just now your doing?" She asked frowning sadly and in some anger.

Despite the defeated face Zai had, his eyebrows rose. '_She doesn't know that jutsu. Does that mean that...it was Hatsu who did that? And not only that...does she think I tried to kill my comrades?' _He thought offend and yet interested. "No, it wasn't." He answered as the woman's face became softer again. "But if you don't know what it was, then that last one I was talking about. That last shinobi, is even more likely to be dead." Zai said simply before producing a small smile.

'_Then that would mean Hatsu can escape. That she beat that gold sand user man.' _He thought relieved. He did care for Hatsu and that was true.

"Why are you smiling?!" The woman asked in anger and on the verge of tears seeing Zai's small smile.

Zai looked back up at the woman feeling a little better about the situation. "Cause it means..." He hesitated not sure what to say. "...means that my comrades can rest in peace, knowing that they didn't die for nothing. That they were at the very least avenged." He answered not wanting to reveal Hatsu, only to feel the sand tighten and tighten around him.

"How dare you?" She countered in anger as her hand that was held up signifying that she was controlling the sand, begun to shake. The sand tightened with her hand. "Rasa, my husband was out there! And you smile at the death of my husband?" She questioned again in anger as her soft face appeared strange holding the hateful emotion. "You think it a good thing he is dead?" She continued, the sand became tightener and tighter as Zai was really struggling at this point.

Cringing his teeth in pain he answered. "What does it matter?" He answered as he didn't care about the man. All he cared about was Hatsu. And even if she was all he care about or ever had to, he was content. "Husbands and loved of one's of shinobi die all the time. You're a shinobi. You'll move on and find someone else with ease. Like many other lovers, his death will be forgotten and left in the dirt anyway. And his death it particular will mean nothing but a happy ending, for Ha-"

He didn't finish his words, only coughing and choking within his last breaths as the woman controlling the sand crushed him, nearly breaking him in half. "I am a shinobi. And that's not what a shinobi thinks. You're wrong." She said in tears having lost control of her abilities and emotions.

Zai's head looked up with at the clear sunny sky, moving without feeling as his blood mixed the sand. ' _Hatsu...will forget me. I know she will. Despite what people think, she cares about others more than herself and her life. She fights for them, for their lives, for their peace and for their rights. She doesn't want or desire a lot. It who she is. The only time she fights for herself is when she does not receive justice or equality. Today she did that. Why today did she decide to fight for herself? What happened, that made her so sad and so angry, that it matched the hate she felt when her father was murdered? ... If he is dead you will forget him, woman. But if he is alive and if you ever die, he will not forget or forgive it. He will keep it, endure it and channel it in his own way. How he would, I don't know. The way of a shinobi is not and will never be a path of light that you think of. It is a path made for darkness and temptation of absolute power, authority and leisure. You...wou...gi...tem...'_

Karura threw her clinched hand to the side and the man she had just killed went down with sand into the ground. He was dead and covered in sand and blood. She had some tears going down her face as she turned to return to the group only to stop at the sight of one of her fellow shinobi.

It was the barefooted man who wielded the chakram. "We've captured the konoha shinobi Karura. They will be our prisoners and we will take them back to Suna." He said in a dead and noiseless tone looking at the ground and not at Karura.

Karura wanted to disagree but nodded walking over to him. "I'm going to go find Rasa and see if there are any survivors."

The silence assassin slightly nodded back. "I will join you."

"No Lotus. You need to stay and make sure the prisoners don't escape."

"We have more than enough shinobi to stop anything like that. They don't have the will to fight back anyway. There done." Lotus answered in dead absolute as Karura walked up to him. "And besides a few have already left to see if they can find survivors and I would like to see Lord Rasa alive." He continued pausing, thinking about how to say his next words. Just as Karura walked pass him he spoke. "Karura..." He said not turning to her but causing her to turn to him.

"You still have much to learn and understand. Don't think for a moment that you are correct." He said turning and staring at her with a dead face.

Karura frowned having trouble understanding Lotus's views. She knew that he had 'apparently' gone through a lot and had achieved a lot. But the way he treated others and the way he treats her was always offending. He always judged others lowly compared to himself. "If you don't trust me because I have some of the one tail's chakara in me, just come out and say it. I don't have time for your cryptic words. I've got to find Rasa." Karura answered turning away then disappearing in a blur on the spot.

The silence assassin, Lotus shook his head. "I never said that, Lady Karura. But still." He said before disappearing in blur to follow, leaving the dead konoha shinobi in the pile of sand. The corpse didn't stop looking up at the sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- Kinja Rising Karst, land of Wind. A dark, dusted cavern, 50 meters below ground level-

**Rasa and Hatsu**

"ha...ha...hah...ha...damn you. That asshole better be dead or at least mortality wounded." Panted Hatsu her hands struggling to stay in front of her as a dim light shined on her through the hole and trench she had made. Her eyes were as normal as they could be no longer holding her clans jutsu and her elemental and medic jutsu were no longer in place.

The hole itself wasn't a straight shot through the ground but more like a giant cue stick that forced itself horizontality through the surface of a table becoming more vertical the deeper as it went. Except here, it had come from underground, escaping quickly and smashed into pillar after pillar above. One could walk along the many kilometre and mile long track of a smoothly cut semi-circle before walking to the entrance of a dark, deep and circular cave that would eventually reach the cavern.

She took in a breath of realisation, hearing cracking of earth above her in the hole she had made.

"Byukugan!" Afterwards she grunted in displeasure.

She could see him cracking and breaking the earth he had been buried under within the track of the trench. Inside a layer or egg of gold dust, Rasa was safe as the gold dust cracked through the earth it had been embedded into. First to emerge from the ground was the shifting gold then the man, panting and shocked.

"What an attack." He said steady standing then walking down the dark cave, deeper to his enemy.

Hatsu cringed. "Fuck. This guy...he... what the hell?" She stuttered in confusion surprised he had survived with barely a scratch on him. "Is that really gold that he uses to-Agh." She coughed and fell to her knees, eyes wide. She could fell her body shaking and in pain as she could see the fresh blood stain on her stomach still bleeding.

"That attack from before. It did that much?" She questioned looking up at the sound of crumbling rock. Above Rasa stood at the entrance of the newly formed cave as small pebbles fell from its edge.

"It blasted me this high and back?" He muttered looking up to see the entrance he had used on the other side of the cavern still higher, at ground level, above him. "I wouldn't have survived a direct hit in my state. I'm still shocked I'm not burned or scratched. Though my armour is ruined." He noted glancing at his Suna armour then turning his head down to his enemy, he saw her on her knees in the water, staring up at him in a glare.

"It took effect after all." He commented as the girl frowned in understanding.

"It wasn't poison. I would have seen it, with my eyes." She said to herself and Rasa as she had firmly believed that the soap Rasa had used earliy wasn't poison. ' _The way it looked and it texture, the fact that he used it on himself and the girl in front of me, and the fact that he didn't lie. Shit.'_ She thought to herself, seeing that it was to good be true. "Fuck, I hate myself so much right now." She said see how stupid she had been.

Rasa jumped and landed in splash watching Hatsu. "You realised. I didn't think you'd fall for it." He said as he grabbed the torn armour and ripped it off with ease, wearing only his usual black long sleeve shirt.

"Can you tell me how?" Hatsu asked still on her knees, one hand holding her stomach, the other holding her up on the water.

Rasa shrugged. "Sure. I didn't lie to you. The poison wouldn't become poisonous until after a 40 second delay. You didn't ask if it were poison but if you did I would have told you it wasn't because it wasn't at that point in time." He said stating how the poison worked and how he had convinced himself that it wasn't poison.

"That was why I used it so casually. Although when used on Kekora, I made sure there wasn't any left on her face. Doing so made it seem less harmful to you and meant kekora had helped me beat you. Still though, that doesn't mean what I did was right." Rasa said, knowing that no matter the reason he shouldn't have use Kekora in such a way.

"With myself, I used my gold dust to soak it up and remove it from my hands to the gold dust making them poisonous. The small scars I left on you only left the smallest amount, so it wouldn't have taken affect until a few days later. That was until I blasted you with it in the stomach and left that wound on you."

Hatsu eyes were shadowed as she listened knowing there was much more to it. "What else?"

Rasa sighed. "I'll be honest with you Hatsu. I have no idea what your eyes are capable off but because they were your eyes, I worked under one assumption which was the worst case scenario. And that was that your eyes could see everything, meaning I wouldn't be able to hide anything from you. If I hadn't have shown you the poison in front of you, you would have considered it a threat. But because I showed it before your eyes, you lowered how dangerous it was. Not only that, but the fact you fight in close combat meant that you more willing to fight in that style rather than lose at long-range fight, again. Ignoring the threat in favour of a situation that could work with your strengths."

'_Shit all the elements were thought off before hand. Nothing I did was able to fight against him.' _Hatsu could taste blood in her mouth matching her disgust at how outclassed she had been. Even though the clan who's blood went through her veins was one that prided itself in reading and seeing the situation and using it, she had misread the events. "Guesses, theories and prediction. You're better than what I thought. And what makes it more humiliating is that fact that not even close to your full power or strength. " The girl said coughing up some blood and letting her bare forehead touch the water. "Not even near half you full power."

Rasa stared at her for moment thinking about the seal he had seen on her forehead that she was now hiding. "I didn't notice it until now but that is an interest seal you have on your forehead." He said having only seen such high level seals during his training with the 3rd Kazekage. "You'll have to tell me about it when we get back to the village. Come on. The poison will halt your movements in about 5 minutes, and will kill you in 5 hours." The gold dust started flowing from his sleeves again. "Don't make this any harder for yourself." He threatens planning to wrap her in gold dust and carry her back to the village.

It was silence in the cavern, dark and empty despite the dims light shining through dusted mist. Void and hidden from the events on the surface.

"I was so sure that if it wasn't going to be Orochiramu, it would be Sasori." Hatsu whispered.

Rasa frowned. "Sasori hasn't been seen for months. Unfortunate that I feel he has betrayed us no matter how much I deny it." He stated approaching her slowly. "I don't know why you were looking for Sasori or why he is so important, so how about you tell me." He lightly demanded.

"Such a shame. Hmhehe." She giggled. "I was so sure..." She continued softly, surprising Rasa as to how much 'relief' was behind the words. "I thought for sure...my death would be met as a cadaver for dissection." She said happily smiling into the water, confessing to Rasa what her fate was, causing concern to form in Rasa at the dark words.

Rasa glared as his frown deepened, looking down on the girl. "Cadaver? Dissection? What are talking about Hatsu?" Rasa said firmer and straight forward, confused and pissed at the strangeness of the words.

Hatsu's body shifted slowly on her hand and knees as if she were drunk, happy and satisfied. "Thank you and well done, Lord Rasa. We are so much more alike than you realise." Hatsu said still looking at the water as a strange sensation rippled pass Rasa. A comforting and warm sensation that was filled with uncertainty that almost felt like killing intent. "I am nothing more than a dead insect under the path of fate at this point. I hate it so much. You're difference to me is large and yet so small that you're no different."

"Enough of this desperation!" Rasa said becoming fearful and angry with the girl. '_Huh?'_

He stopped in his approach and the gold dust in his hand stood still no longer shifting. He was fearful of his beaten girl and her words? No, there was much more to this. The sensation he felt before pulsed and thumped as if a heartbeat had caused it. ' _What is this?'_

"Rasa, you are a king amongst many, a smooth rock in the gravel and a god amongst insects. But each of those titles all mean the same thing." She continued softly as she coughed more blood into the water that had continued to go red in the dark. Her clothing continued to change color to the bleeding blood on stomach wound that continued seep. The invisible, comforting heart beat continued in a steady and stable pulse.

Rasa noticed the change and went on guard. "What are doing?! What are you trying to say?!" He questioned seeing the water become redder, wider and wider as her blood continued to seep from her wound.

She looked at his legs as he could see her mouth and neck, becoming more and more alarmed from what he saw. "Hey, you're bleeding from the neck." He noted obvious at the site of the pink scar on her neck that had reopened and flowed a small yet steady stream from her neck. ' _Is this some sort of effected caused by the poison. A reaction? Or a jutsu she using?' _He questioned trying to think of the reason behind what he was seeing.

Again the comforting sensation of warmth, a heartbeat pulsed actually causing the red, darken water to ripple from the girl. It hit him again and a sense of pain and helplessness came, but he didn't move from his spot. Not because of fear, but because of how out of place the situation was. ' _Genjutsu? A illusion that controls emotions. No, it can't be. The sense of fear and pain, I already know this feeling so should be fine. And yet it feels as if I have never before felt fear or pain. As if it were new to me.'_

"Hatsu..I will kill you." He said having had enough of this strangeness.

Hatsu smiled and yet did not reveal her eyes to Rasa. "Of course you will. I wouldn't have wanted anyone less or more than you. Because in the end even a god amongst insects, eventually joins the rest of the insects already dead in the dirt like me." She stated in content and happiness only confusing Rasa more. "You don't even realise it but you, I and most of anyone else you know are already part of the dirt and ground that pavers for fates steps."

"No more games, Hatsu! YOU'VE LOST!" He shouted charging to grab her with the gold dust in hand only for the red water under her to rise, block and push back Rasa who landed on his feet, staring in confusion. '_What's going on? I thought she had nothing left. HUH?'_ The water didn't feel like water. It was warm and sticky, reeking of...'_Blood?'_ Rasa looked at his gold dust and body which had been stained with the sticky blood from the water based attack.

The water mixed red with blood returned still and flat, a heat not that different from the feeling of human skin was rising. The water changing, becoming thicker and doing nothing. Hatsu stood up, her eyes shut and her clothes turned red. Cuts on her arms and body became apparent as they reopened to an invisible blade, dripping more red mix into the water. "No, I haven't lost. I'm so close to winning and escaping." She said smiling as the green seal on her forehead went red turning into an open, bleeding cut, sliced in the same fashion as the seal.

No normal person could bleed this much without dying. Rasa stared wide eyed, the black rings still in place around his eyes. "The seal on your forehead is bleeding. Who are you, what are doing and why are you here?!" He shouted in the cave, echoing his demand of answers.

"I..WAS.. a corpse meant to link the smallest pieces of fate. But not anymore. I am going to escape that fate, and I will leave you my will to you, Rasa. So that you and others may choose a path of your own. So that your fate may change." She announced pointing at him, now covered in flowing blood as her eyes remained shut with the blood from the seal trickling down. "I will show you why I am, I will show how I am, and even more I will show you what I was to be. You will understand me in full and with it a new path will open. You will find others who see it, feel it, want it and will fight for it." She spoke with honesty answering what is was she wanted. "It is too late to stop my end but you will see just how desperate your situation is. And will do the same as me. But unlike me, you will find freedom!" She shouted in hysteric joy in up to the black ceiling.

The pulse hadn't changed, beating comforting as Rasa stared in confusion and some fear. This comforting feeling of heat reminding him to much of the times he would lay and hold Kaura tight to his body. Despite how on place everything was he argued back. "Fate isn't real. We all make our own choices and the people we trust help us to those choices." He argued not caring about the words only knowing that they were going to fight one way or the other. "I don't know what kind of power your using but that doesn't mean I can't fight it. I'll beat it."

"Hehehehe, no Rasa. You don't understand." She said as the red, thick and dark water rose high around Hatsu's sides, glistening in the dark. The walls of water shaped to form feathers as they became wings. She could see it clearly now. Hatsu could see fate thanks to this power.

"This power I learnt isn't chakara...it has shown me so much that I didn't believe in it. What it was capable of and how it's connected to all things." She continued as the water rose under her feet, lifting her up forcing Rasa to looking up. "I didn't like it one bit at first because it didn't feel like I was in control. More like I was outside myself, controlling and understand myself from a far. I don't really know how to describe it, what to call it, how I got it or where it comes from. The only word that came to mind that related to it was...'Truth'. So that was what I called it. This power is 'Truth'!" She finished as the water had taken shape of swan in which's head she was standing on.

The swan of red water was actually an impressive site but still released a concerning power that freighted the gold dust user. '_Why?'_ He thought as he breathed heavier and in worry, realising and linking it feeling to his past experiences. '_Why? This power? I can feel it. It isn't killing intent or chakara but I feel it and its potential. She wasn't this strong before. She wasn't this dangerous before. It's harder to predict than then anything I'll fought, even Chiyo-ba. More powerful than the one-tails. And more threatening and freighting than sensei.' _He gritted his teeth and sweated at what had come. What he was feeling had to be incorrect and wrong. ' _Why is this happening? Can I even fight something like this?' _He questioned sweating and feeling desperate.

"You're choices are not your own. The choices of the ones you care about are not their own. The choice of whether you want to become 4TH Kazekage is not yours. You will be Kazekage." The girl said as a splash of blood flew from the scar on her neck. "And worse for you, is that you were and still are at this point going to lose everything you hold dear, forever being out of your control to stop it." Hatsu continued declaring, slowly and sickly.

"Lose everything?" Rasa froze at the stated words, reacting differently than expected. The cautious caused by this power faded under the words of the white eye woman. His own eyes became shadowed and slowly he responded. "That's not funny." He said in controlled anger thinking and ignoring Hatsu's power to think logically, having been free from his fear. "So...Konoha has greater spies in our village then realised. That is the only way you could know about me possibly being Kazekage. And as for your other statement, I will never lose what is dear to me..." He continued in silent anger. "... and you and no else will decide my fate. I don't care what you say or are capable off. I will break you and take what's left of you to the village. We'll squeeze and take every bit of information you have of your village, and my village. Then I will kill you for threatening those I value above my own life in such absolute, you insane bitch."

The red dyed water flowed and surge moving across the surface of the red winged swan holding the girl on her knee atop its head. The sound of it sounding far to thick and heavy. She stood up and opened her eyes, surprising and disturbing Rasa. "I wish I could deny that. But I'm 100% sure that this power I have was gained through my hellish, unfair and freighting experiences. But it has, instead of making me better, empowered my instability and insanity. I wasn't ready for such power and that's just a fact. Don't worry though. I will show you why I lost my humanity and how it had come to this. Then your might have a chance of saving yourself and those you hold dear."

They were gone. Her white eyes were gone, leaving the sockets empty as blood trickled down her cheeks. She literally had empty eyes.

'_The feeling of blood on her skin and the colour red comforts her. What could have driven her to such a path? But honestly...FUCK THIS FREAKY SHIT!'_

Rasa had enough as he quickly raised his hands in air and the gold dust left his hands, creating a solid gold cube 3 times his size. "Gold Dust Gathering Assault: Giant Barricade." He taped the solid cube once and it rapidly began spinning in blur, levitating above one hand, picking up wind and pushing the water under his feet away. "and...Magnetic style: Million Year Balance."

Hatsu smiled without eyes. "This is what I'm talking about. You will get to see everything!" She shouted as she leaned forward towards Rasa, the red water Swan charging at her command and movement. "Blood Feather Comfort!" Rasa didn't move but stared and glared, throwing his arm out to direct the spinning gold cube straight at Hatsu and the swan.

In reality, it wasn't a long fight. But it still happened and ended with Rasa winning and Hatsu being satisfied that her goal was complete. Nightmares were common in shinobi, the horrors of the battlefield riddling their minds. But Rasa didn't want to ever remember what he witness in that dark cavern.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For those who have made it this far, 1st congratulations and thanks. Second, from this point I've decide that will be making the story darker, it is M-rated. Not wanting to spoil anything I won't say what I plan. For those who've read this already when it was part of the original Obito story line thanks for keeping up this long with the chapters that seem to have no meaning. But it will have meaning in the original Obito story line.

Character from Suna: Karura, Lotus (filler character from Chikara arc), Pakura, and the axe wielder (filler character).

Here's a sneak peek at the next few chapters I have planned. Also a hint, all characters in the chapters below are from Naruto.

.

Chapter 7: Kitsuchi, Son of the 3rd Tsuchikage: Silent Invasion.

Chapter 8: Jinin Akebino, Quake of the Mist: Alliances with the Mist. (Part1)

Chapter 9: Rin Nohara, Student of the Yellow Flash: Dreams of Children.

Chapter 10: Ameyuri Ringo, Lightning of the Mist: Alliances with the Mist. (Part2)

Chapter 11: K... H..., The Unknown Omen: Family, Duty, Fate or Honor?

.

**Review, comment, criticizes and endorse.**

Character Jutsu List of Relevant Characters (Entire story.)

**Kakuzu, The Immortal Bounty Hunter:**

\- Forbidden Secret Ninjutsu: Earth Grudge Fear (S-rank)

\- Earth Style: Earth Spear (B-rank)

\- Lightning Style: False Darkness (B-rank)

\- Wind Manipulation: True Wind Channeled Weapons (B-rank)

\- Taijutsu Form: The Mountain, the Forest and the River (A-rank, Earth Grudge fear Required)

**Hisoka, The Magician:**

\- Secret Technique: Bungy Gum (C-rank, B-rank)

\- Secret Technique: Texture Surprise (C-rank, B-rank)

\- Shunshin No Jutsu / Body flicker: Smoke and Mirrors (C-rank)

\- Hidden Weapon Technique: Chakara Channeled Playing Cards (C-rank)

\- Act of the Magician and Acrobat: The Trapeze (B-rank)

\- Taijutsu Form: Way of Fickled Perception (B-rank)

**Juri, The Acrobat:**

\- Water style: Spring Bloom (C-rank)

\- Fire style: Silent Summer Musa (B-rank)

\- Act of the Magician and Acrobat: The Trapeze (B-rank)

\- Taijutsu Form: Way of Striking and Breaking (C-rank)

**Nii Yugito, the 2 tails Jinchuriki:**

**\- **Tailed Beasts Creation: Long Claws (C-rank)

\- Tailed Beast Creation: Blue Ghost Flames (A-rank)

\- Fire style: Mouse Hairball (B-rank)

\- Fire style: Soul Searching Flames (B-rank)

\- Taijutsu Form: Cat Claw (B-rank)

**Rasa, The 4th Kazekage: **

\- Chakara Channeled Kunai (D-rank)

\- Earth style: Insect Catcher (B-rank)

\- Earth Style: Quicksand masquerade (C-rank)

\- Earth style: Swallowing Whole Jutsu (C-rank)

\- Earth Style: Scaled Claw (C-rank)

\- Earth style: Malleable Scales (C-rank)

\- Wind style: Dawn Dagger (B-rank)

\- Wind style: Dawn Dagger Fragment (A-rank)

\- Wind Manipulation: True Wind Channeled Weapons (B-rank)

\- Wind style: Air Current Dance (C-rank)

\- Sealing Art: Land Mine (C-rank)

\- Sealing Art: Wrist Weapon Seals (D-rank)

\- Sealing Art: Shoulder Blade Seals, Gold Dust Supply (C-rank)

\- Weapon Wielding: Dual Kunai Wielding(C-rank)

\- Taijutsu Form: Theif Taijutsu, Pharont's Hand (B-rank)

\- Sand Clone (B-rank)

\- Magnetic Style: 3-Method Levitation (B-rank)

\- Magnetic Style: Diamagnetic Tower (A-rank)

\- Magnetic Style: Million Year Balance (S-rank)

\- Gold Dust: Third Eye (B-rank)

\- Gold Dust: Protection (A-rank)

\- Gold Dust: Gathering Assault Giant Barricade (S-rank)

**Kekora, Kunoichi of the Sand (deceased)**

**\- **Forbidden Wind Release: Void style (B-rank and above)

\- Void Style: Sniper Spheroid (B-rank)

\- Void Style: Vacant Exosphere (A-rank)

**Hatsu Hyuga, the Condemned Hyuga (deceased)**

\- Iryojutsu / Medical Ninjutsu: Mystical healing (B-rank)

\- Water style: Yangtze, Golden watercourse (A-rank)

\- Lightning style: Electromagnetic Murder (C-rank)

\- Fire style: Dungeon Torch Torture (C-rank)

\- Taijutsu Form: Eight Trigrams, Gentle Fist (B-rank)

\- Eight Trigrams: Thirty-two palm (B-rank)

\- Eight Trigrams: Rotations (B-rank)

\- Eight Trigrams: Passage of the Rabbit (S-rank)

\- Taijutsu Form: Eight Trigrams, Providence Gentle Fist (A-rank)

\- Providence Eight trigram: Air palm (B-rank)

\- Providence Eight trigrams: Hasangeki /Mountain Crusher (S-rank)

\- Truth / Aura Power: Blood Feather Comfort (?-rank)

**Zai Inuzuka (deceased)**

\- Man Beast Clone (D-rank)

\- Taijutsu Form: Beast Mimicry: All fours Jutsu (D-rank)

\- Tunneling Fang (D-rank)

\- Inuzuka style: Heaven Plummeting Twin Fang. (B-rank)


End file.
